


Between Our Sheets

by celine_cooperjones



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alice and FP have never met before, All chapter names are song titles, F/M, Friends With Benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2020-06-26 06:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 71
Words: 76,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19762378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celine_cooperjones/pseuds/celine_cooperjones
Summary: "This started out as just sex and that's how it'll stay.""So we're just friends who fuck?""Exactly."❌Alice Smith is freshly divorced and drinking away in a bar on the Southside when she meets FP Jones.A few drinks later and before she knows it she's in his bed, him inside her and she's never felt more alive than she did in that very moment. When they both realize this can't just be a onetime thing they agree to be friends with benefits.No feelings.No falling in love with each other.Just two friends releasing their sexual frustration with one another.But can sex ever really be meaningless?❌





	1. Introduction

"This started out as just sex and that's how it'll stay."

"So we're just friends who fuck?"

"Exactly."

❌

Alice Smith is freshly divorced and drinking away in a bar on the Southside when she meets FP Jones.

A few drinks later and before she knows it she's in his bed, him inside her and she's never felt more alive than she did in that very moment.

When they both realize this can't just be a onetime thing they agree to be friends with benefits. No feelings. No falling in love with each other. Just two friends releasing their sexual frustration with one another.

But can sex ever really be meaningless?

❌


	2. 1/ Got My Name Changed Back

"Just sign here and here." Alice’s lawyer points to the page in front of her. 

"And then we're done? No more paperwork?" 

He nods. "No more paperwork, you'll be a free woman again." 

"Well then hand me a pen." Hal scoffs, but she ignores him and happily signs her name on the divorce papers and takes a deep breath. She's free. 

"Alright, that's it. You two are officially divorced." 

She smiles. "Thank you." 

She watches as both she and Hal’s lawyer walk out of the room. 

“Are we making a mistake?” Hal questions. 

“What? Why would we be?” 

“Twenty years of marriage, Alice. Do you really want to just throw that away?” 

She groans. “Hal, I know it’s hard to accept that things are over, but they are. They’ve been over for a long time.” 

“But maybe we could work on it-“ 

“Can you even remember when we were last intimate?” He thinks on it for a moment, and she rolls her eyes. “It was our anniversary. That was five months ago, Hal. What kind of relationship is that?” 

“It was just a dry spell.” 

She sighs. “I will always have love for you but I’m not in love with you anymore, just accept that.” She grabs her purse and walks over to the door. “We need to be civil for the girls, can you do that?” 

He nods. “If it makes the girls happy then that’s all that matters.” 

_____

“So how’d it go?” Betty questions as she sits across from her mom. 

“Good, the divorce is finalized, I’m officially a bachelorette again.” 

Betty smiles. “How does it feel?” 

“Strange. I mean we’ve been separated for a while, so I guess it’s nice that it’s official but it’s just so odd to be single again. I’m forty-two, I shouldn’t be starting over again.” 

“There’s no shame in that though, you weren’t happy.”

“Your father tried to change my mind, he wanted to start things up again.” 

“Really? That’s a terrible idea. I know it must suck to be single again but you’ll both find someone, I don’t doubt that.” 

“You think so?” Alice smiles. 

Betty nods. “You deserve to be happy mom, and in a couple of years I’ll be going off to college, I don’t want you to be alone.” 

“Don’t remind me, you’re still my baby.” Betty laughs. “How are you handling all of this? I know divorces aren’t easy on children.” 

“I’m alright, I mean, would I have preferred that you and dad never had issues and stayed together forever? Yeah. But I’d rather you two divorce then be stuck in a loveless marriage where you just constantly resent each other.” 

“I’m glad you’re being so mature about this, unlike your sister. She’s still mad at me.” 

“She’ll come around, she just needs time.” 

“I hope so, we hardly see her anymore now that she’s moved off to San Diego with that Blossom boy.” 

“She’ll get over it, I’m over it, she just needs a bit more time. Now, I think you deserve some pie.” Betty suggests, flagging down a waitress. 

Alice smiles. “I like the way you think.”


	3. 2/ Cheers (Drink To That)

"Mom?" Betty calls. She walks into the kitchen and sits down at the counter. "How upset are you from the divorce?" 

"Not at all. Why do you ask?" 

"Well Veronica is having a couple of girls from the cheerleading squad over for a sleepover and I was invited but I didn't want to leave you." 

"That's sweet, but really, I'm okay. Go have fun with your friends." 

"If you need anything though, even if it's just for me to come back home and give you hug." 

"I'll be just fine, Betty. This was good for me." 

"I love you." Betty gives her a tight hug and Alice smiles. 

"I love you too, sweetheart." 

_____

That night Alice finds herself bored out of her mind. She has a bottle of wine in the kitchen ready to be opened but the idea of tequila sounds much more appealing. Besides, she's a single woman again, she deserves to celebrate. 

So, she calls a cab and tells the driver to bring her to the nearest bar. He drives to the Southside and stops outside a building called the "Whyte Wyrm". She's never even heard of it but it's exactly what she was looking for. Just a place to drink, dance and forget all of her problems. 

"This is perfect, thank you." 

"Be careful though, this is the tougher side of town." The driver warns. 

"I will be. Thanks again." 

_____

She's on her fifth drink and is really starting to feel the effects when another person joins her at the bar. He's hot, that's the first thing she notices. He's wearing a flannel underneath his leather jacket and his dark beard just adds to his sinfully sexy appearance. "Haven't seen you here before." He speaks and God, even his voice is attractive. 

"Haven't been here before." 

"Thought so, I would've remembered you." She smiles and looks away to hide the blush on her cheeks. "So what made you stop by?" 

"Just wanted a bar." 

"What are you trying to forget?" 

She raises an eyebrow at him. "Pardon?" 

"You've been downing tequila shots like they're water, you gotta have a reason. Not that I'm not impressed, because I am." 

She laughs. "My divorce was finalized today." 

"I'm sorry." 

"Don't be. It's a good thing. That's why I'm here, to celebrate." 

"Yeah?" He raises an eyebrow at her. 

"Yeah. He was an ass." 

"So why'd you marry him?" 

"Well that's hardly appropriate to ask someone you just met!" She scolds and he laughs. 

"You're the one who admitted that you're newly single, you started this, I'm just keeping the conversation going." 

She rolls her eyes. "He was charming and I was young and naive." 

"Well, you're free now." 

"Cheers to that." She raises her glass and clinks it against his. 

_____

They end up talking for most of the night, the conversation running so smoothly between them it's hard to believe they've never met before. 

"Gah," Alice hisses and makes a face as she swallows the sip she took from his glass. "How do you drink that?" She reaches for the chip bowl and quickly pops one in her mouth to help disguise the aftertaste. 

He laughs. "It's not that bad." There's a crumb on her lip and he reaches out his hand. "You got a little something." His thumb drags softly across her bottom lip and she stares at him, her blue eyes going dark. 

His eyebrow quirks and he leans in a little, just to see if she'll back away, but she doesn't. Instead, she moves in too and it's like fireworks go off as her lips brush against his, tantalizingly slow. 

She's not even surprised that they're kissing, not surprised when his tongue slips past her lips to play with her own. But she is surprised with what comes out of her mouth next. "You wanna get out of here?" She whispers it against his lips and feels him smile. "Help me celebrate some more." 

"You know it." He pulls a few crumpled bills out of his pockets and puts them on the bar. "My place or yours?" 

"Whichever ones closer." 

"Mine it is." He takes her hand and leads them out to the parking lot. 

They walk clumsily to his trailer, both too intoxicated to drive and stumbling over their feet as they walk. 

He has a hard time unlocking his door as Alice wraps her arms around his waist and leans up to kiss the side of his neck. 

When he finally manages to open the door he turns her so her back is against it. He kisses her hungrily and her fingers find their way into his hair as she pushes herself closer to his body. 

He slips his hands under her shirt just to feel her soft skin underneath. When she deepens the kiss he pulls her shirt over her head and he pulls away from her lips to look at her newly bared skin. He smiles and moves his lips to her chest, kissing and nipping at her breasts even as they're still encased in her bra. 

"Shit." She breathes out. 

He moves back up to her lips and she shoves his jacket and flannel off his shoulders. He pulls off his t-shirt and moves his hands to her butt, gripping as he lifts her up. Her legs wrap around his waist and he carries her off to his bedroom.


	4. 3/ One Night Love Affair

There’s an arm wrapped firmly around her waist when she wakes up and it’s such a foreign feeling that part of her thinks she’s dreaming. Hal was never a very cuddly sleeper, she forgot how much she missed being held. 

She rolls onto her side and surveys the man next to her. His arms are muscular and firm, and with the sheets hanging low she can see the defined abs on his stomach. 

His hair is messy, no doubt from her fingers carding through it the night before. His lips are pouty and full in his sleep state and all she can think about is how she wants to kiss him. He’s got a hickey on his shoulder, and lipstick marks on his neck. He’s a complete mess and it’s so sexy to her. She’s sure she doesn’t look any better. 

She’s quite proud of herself, she wasn’t exactly cohesive the night before, so she could have easily went home with some gross, creep from the bar. Instead, she got an incredibly sexy, dark haired stranger, and she mentally pats herself on the back. 

She catches a glimpse of the clock on his nightstand and slowly slips out of his arms,  
careful not to wake him. 

She gathers up pieces of her clothing on his bedroom floor and steps into them before heading out to the living room in search of her shirt. She takes one last look at him, still fast asleep, before slipping out of the bedroom. 

Walking to the bar doesn’t seem very appealing but waiting for a cab in his living room sounds much worse. She really doesn’t want to have to face him, after being married for so long it was easy not to be embarrassed of her body. Hal has already seen everything, after all they have two children together, but having to face the only other man who’s seen her naked in the past twenty years sounds pretty mortifying. 

Sure, keeping up with her Pilates has kept her in good shape, and she would be lying if she said she was ashamed of how she looked, but it would be too strange to look him in the eyes so soon after. Though she’s pretty sure if he were to wake up she’d give it to him all over again. The truth is, in the past twenty years Hal never made her feel so alive. And yet, FP, a complete stranger, managed to in one night. 

There was nothing wrong with her and Hal’s sex life, she’d confidently say it’s better than most people’s, but eventually it became repetitive, just like a routine. All the excitement that was there in the beginning just slowly faded out. She had gone out of her way to buy some fancy lingerie and book them a nice hotel room in Greendale for her anniversary, and while it worked to spice up that portion of their relationship for a little while, it didn’t last. 

FP made her feel amazing, had paid attention to her and her body. He somehow knew when to pick up the pace or slow it down, like they had been doing this for years. He took his time when taking care of her, even when she insisted on returning the favour, he had shaken his head and gone right back to business. It was nice to feel so taken care of, especially when she had gone so long without. 

She’s about to start the walk over to the Whyte Wyrm when she spots a notepad on the coffee table. A quick note couldn’t hurt. She scribbles down a short note, thanking him for the night before, and then makes her way out the door. 

_____

She hadn’t bothered to look in a mirror before she left, only noticing her appearance when she had gotten home and was bout to step into the shower. Her lipstick is completely gone, her hair is a mess, and perhaps the most noticeable thing are the hickies that cover the side of her neck. They don’t just stop there though, no, he’s trailed them down to her breasts, and there’s one on the inside of her thigh. It’s going to be a chore to cover them up everyday, and turtleneck shirts are going to have to be her new best friend until they fade. 

Betty is home by the time she gets out of the shower, and she greets her with a smile. “Hi, sweetheart! How was the sleepover?” 

“It was good, we stayed up late and now I’m exhausted.” She pours herself a bowl of cereal and sits down at the counter. “How was your night? You seem like you’re in a good mood, what did you get up to?” 

“I got very drunk.” 

Betty fondly rolls her eyes. “That’s a healthy coping mechanism.” She reaches out for Alice’s hand. “Seriously, mom. Are you okay? I mean, ending a twenty-year relationship can’t be an easy thing.” 

“Honey, I’m fine, I’ve told you.” She walks around the counter and curls her arm around Betty’s shoulder. “Yes, ending the marriage was a difficult decision, and yes, I will always have love for your father but I just wasn’t happy. This is a good thing, I promise you, I’m alright. You’ll be the first to know if I’m not.” 

“Okay, I’m glad you’re alright. But, seriously mom, no more getting drunk to cope, you’re going to destroy your liver.” 

Alice smiles and presses a kiss to her daughter’s head. “Deal.”


	5. 4/ I’m Moving On

It's been a few days since she her tryst with the sexy man from the bar, and she hasn't been able to get him out of her mind. She's been tempted to go back there, knock on his door and relive their night together. 

Instead, she's busied herself with spending time with her daughter. With the divorce and all the meetings with her lawyer she felt like she wasn't spending as much time with Betty as she would have liked, so it's been nice to remedy that. 

"Something smells good." Betty comments as she walks into the kitchen. 

"I'm making pancakes." Alice informs her. 

"Waffles yesterday, pancakes today, you're spoiling me." 

"You're my favourite what can I say." 

"And if Polly was here would I still be your favourite?" Betty teases. 

Alice laughs. "I'm kidding, I love you both equally. Though I do appreciate you staying in school and not running off to San Diego like she did." 

"She just wanted a fresh start." 

"Some fresh start she's going to get, I'm telling you, that Blossom boy is bad news." 

"He makes Polly happy though, isn't that a good thing?"

“It’s a great thing, I just wish he could make her happy while living in Riverdale.” She sighs. “I miss her.” 

“I know, I miss her too. Maybe we can go visit her soon?” 

Alice smiles. “That sounds like a great idea.” She plops a couple pancakes onto a plate and passes it to Betty. “Have you talked to her lately?” 

“Yeah, she’s doing good. They’ve still got their apartment.” 

“That’s shocking, I was sure they’d lose it within the first month, I can only imagine how expensive an apartment there must be.” 

“I think you were just hoping they would lose the apartment, so they’d have no choice but to come back home.” Betty points out, smirking. 

Alice shrugs and takes the seat next to her. “Well, that would have been a perk for sure.” 

“I’m sure she’ll come back eventually.” 

“I hope so. Anyway, what else did you two talk about?” 

“We were talking about you and dad, the divorce and stuff. And we both agree that you need to start dating again.” 

“Your father and I just got divorced, are you sure you want me to start dating again?” 

“It’d be good for you, you deserve to find someone who makes you happy. I don’t want to leave for college and leave you here all alone.” 

“And you’d really be okay with that?” Betty nods and starts to laugh. “What?” 

“Polly says you need to get some.” 

Alice’s eyes grow wide. “Elizabeth!” 

“What? Polly said it not me! Though, I do agree with her.” 

“I don’t think this is an appropriate conversation for me to be having with you.” 

“I’m not asking for details, I’m just telling you it wouldn’t hurt to put yourself out there.” 

“I’ll keep it in mind. What about you, huh? Anyone special catching your eye?” 

“Well, there is someone I’ve been wanting to tell you about for a little while.” 

Alice smiles. “Oh, I’m excited!” 

“Well his name is Jughead,” she notices the smirk come to Alice’s lips. “and before you laugh, it’s just a nickname. Anyway, we’ve been dating for the past month and things are going really well.” 

“Wait, you’re dating him?” Betty nods. “That’s great, sweetheart. But why didn’t you tell me?” 

“Well, you’ve been so preoccupied with the divorce, I didn’t want to mention my love life while yours was falling apart.” 

Alice sighs and gives Betty’s hand a light squeeze. “Honey, no matter what’s going on in my life, big or small, you can tell me anything. I’m so happy for you, Elizabeth.” 

“Thanks mom.” 

“Do I get to meet this boy?” 

Betty smiles and gets up from her seat, grabbing her school bag before pecking a kiss to Alice’s cheek. “Eventually.”


	6. 5/ Sexual Healing

She's been trying to get him out of her head since they slept together but it just doesn't work. She's tried everything, reading, listening to music, cooking, hanging out with her daughter, but nothing works. Everything always comes back to FP, and she can't ignore how her heart rate picks up when she thinks about her night with him.

Betty’s already left for school with Archie Andrews, leaving Alice alone with her thoughts. She washes up the dishes and then sits down on the couch, grabbing the book she's been reading from the coffee table. She tries to focus on the words she's reading but all she can think about is FP and the night they shared together, more importantly, how damn good it was.

How his lips felt against hers.

How his mouth felt as it traveled all over her body.

How his stubble scratched against her in the most delightful way, and the fact that she can still see a hint of a scratch from it on her thighs. 

How he felt inside her, snapping his hips against hers and making her fall apart in record time.

The scent of his cologne that stuck to his skin, even after all of his clothes were gone. 

How he held her so close afterward. 

Before she knows it her skin is hot and flushed, and she realizes she hasn't taken in a single word of what she had been reading, her mind preoccupied with other things. 

She could go upstairs and take care of it herself but it seems her body has other plans as she grabs her keys from her purse and walks out the door.

_____

She drives to Sunnyside trailer park, silently praying he'll be home and this won't be some big humiliating waste of time. 

She climbs up the stairs to his trailer and knocks on the door, waiting as patiently as possible as the need for him only grows stronger. 

When he finally opens the door his mouth drops open, shocked to see her there, which, she supposes is understandable considering they haven't talked since they slept together. "Alice?" He questions, confused as to why she's on his doorstep at nine in the morning. "What are you doing here?" She can hear the happiness in his voice and can see the hint of a smile on his lips, even as he tries to hide it.

"Can I come in?" She asks, biting her lip softly.

"Please." He answers, stepping aside to let her in. He watches as she walks into his trailer, not even trying to hide the fact that he's blatantly staring at her ass and the sway of her hips as she walks past him. 

"Like what you see?" She questions when she catches him staring. 

"Of course, liked it the first time I saw it too." He answers with a smirk. "Why are you here though, Alice? Did you forget something?" He asks her, and she shakes her head no in response. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining. I was hoping we'd run into each other again." 

"You were?" He nods. "Well then maybe you'll like what I have to say."

She steps closer to him, and he does the same, wanting nothing more than to kiss the smirk right off of her lips, but also wanting to hear what she has to say. 

"I haven't been able to get you off my mind since that night. Granted, it wasn’t that long ago, and if I gave it more time maybe I'd be able to move on from it but-"

"Alice?" He cuts her off.

"Yes?"

"Stop rambling and get on with it." She nods and continues.

"I think this should be a regular thing." 

He raises an eyebrow at her bold statement. "You do, do you?" She nods.

"I've never felt that good." He smirks. "I don't think we can just let it be a one time thing." 

"So what exactly would it be?"

"Well, we'd just have sex whenever we want. No strings attached." She explains as if it's no big deal.

"So friends with benefits?"

"I guess you could call it that, yeah." She steps even closer to him. "This started out as just sex and that's how it'll stay."

"So we're just friends who fuck?"

"Exactly." She confirms, a smile pulling on her lips. "So what do you say?" 

"I say," he grips her hips and pulls her to him, fisting his hand in the fabric of her shirt before slowly pulling it over her head. "Hell yes." She grins before kissing him, hard and needy, teeth clashing, tongues dueling. 

He picks her up, and she instantly wraps her legs around his waist as he carries her off to his bedroom. "Wait," he mumbles against her lips. She pulls away fully, so he can finish whatever he has to say, clearly flustered already, he takes some pride in that. "Does this mean I get your number this time?"

She smiles devilishly at him as she cups his face in her hands. "Oh baby, you get more than just my number." He practically growls as he kisses her again, tumbling into his bedroom and kicking the door shut.


	7. 6/ Gett Off

It's even better than the first time, they're both more cohesive now so the kisses are less sloppy, the touches are more focused. Everything just feels so much better than she remembers, and judging by the sounds coming from FP, he agrees. 

They're both out of breath when they sink down into his pillows. "Holy shit." FP breathes out. 

She smiles weakly. "You can say that again." 

"You're going to be the death of me. I think I may become addicted to the way you feel around me." Alice laughs and swats at his chest. "I'm serious. Holy shit." 

She rolls over to press a kiss to his jaw. "I'm really going to enjoy this new relationship of ours." 

He maneuvers his arm so it curls around her, pulling her closer to his side as his fingertips stroke her shoulder. "I don't know why I've never had a fuck buddy before, this is a lot of fun." 

"Please you'd never find anyone as good as me." She scoffs. 

"You may be right." 

"You'll learn soon enough that I'm always right." She looks at the clock and sighs. "I have to go." 

He shakes his head and holds her tighter. "Stay." 

"My daughter will be home soon." She explains, nuzzling her head into his chest nonetheless. 

“Right, my son will be home soon too.” He turns his head to capture her lips in a kiss before uncurling his arm from around her. 

She slides out of his bed, and he watches with a smirk as she gets dressed. "Take your time, I'm enjoying the view." She fondly rolls her eyes, and he watches as her eyebrows knit together as she looks around his bedroom. "Your shirt is by the door." 

"Right." She's about to go get it, but then he gets out of bed, and she can't take her eyes away. 

"Staring at me, Smithy?" His voice draws her out of her trance, and she looks up to meet his eyes. She doesn't say anything, just rolls her eyes, turns and walks out to the living room, hearing him chuckle as she goes. 

He comes out a few moments later and walks over to her, looking sinfully sexy in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. "Feel free to come over whenever you want." 

"Same for you,” She places her hands on his shoulders, fiddling with the neckline of his shirt. “Help me christen my new sheets." 

"Oh I'll definitely help you christen your sheets." He leans in and kisses just below her ear, her arms circle around his neck. "Maybe christen a few other places in your house too." 

"Mmm, I think I'm really going to enjoy this." She sighs contently as he presses kisses along her throat. 

“I know I will.” He pulls away from her neck and meets her eyes. He tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and leans down, brushing a soft kiss to her lips. She kisses him back and feels his hand slip into her back pocket. 

“If you keep feeling me up I’m never going to leave.” She points out, capturing his lips again. 

He laughs. “Not feeling you up, I wrote my number down, I was just putting it in your pocket so you wouldn’t lose it. Send me a text when you get home, so I can save your number, after you didn’t leave your number that first time I was scared I’d never see you again, I’m not taking my chances.” 

“Don’t worry, you’ve got me now.” She kisses him once more and then opens the front door. “I’ll talk to you later.” 

“Looking forward to it. Bye, Al.” 

She smiles at the nickname he so effortlessly gives her. “Bye FP.” 

_____

“We’ll be upstairs, yell if you need us.” Betty informs the two women before her and Veronica head up to her bedroom. 

“Thanks again for bringing over dinner, it was nice to have night off from cooking.” Alice says as she and Hermione make their way into the living room. 

“I figured it’s the least I could do after all that’s gone on lately, you deserve a night to just relax.” Alice smiles. “How are you doing?” 

“Honestly? I’m fine. I feel like a human sized weight has been lifted off of my shoulders.” 

Hermione laughs. “You’re not at all sad that it’s over?” 

“Betty’s shocked by it too. Hal and I, we weren’t happy, our marriage really only lasted this long because of the girls. Had we not had them I’m sure we would have divorced sooner. Eventually it just came to a point where we were more like friends than husband and wife, that’s not a happy marriage.” 

“Well I’m glad you’re doing well, I was worried you’d be a wreck.” 

“Oh God no, I haven’t felt this good in years. Plus, Betty and I have been spending a lot more time together, that’s been nice. I feel like with the divorce and Polly moving away, Hal and I kind of neglected her in a sense.” 

“How is she taking it? I mean, we know how Polly’s taking it, but how’s Betty doing?” 

“She’s alright, I mean she’s not happy that we divorced, but she understands why we did. She could tell we weren’t as happy as we once were.” Alice sighs. “I just wish Polly could understand that as well.” 

Hermione frowns and gives Alice’s hand a squeeze. “She will, just give her time.” 

“It’s been months now, if she hasn’t come around yet, I’m scared she never will.” 

“You’re still her mom, she’s not going to ignore you forever. It’s not like you did some horrible, monstrous thing, you just put your happiness first for once. As parents, we always focus so much on our kids, and their happiness, which is all fine and good, but in the process we forget to take care of our own needs. Polly will understand once she’s a mom herself.” 

Alice cringes. “Ugh don’t even tell me that.” Hermione leagues. “She’s my baby, I don’t want her to grow up and have her own babies.” 

“Alice, honey, she’s living with her boyfriend in San Diego, I wouldn’t be surprised if they ended up together and had a few little Blossom spawns.” 

“She’s eighteen, she better hold off for a while. And I would much prefer my grand-babies not to be Blossom’s but I suppose I can’t control that.” 

“No, no you can’t.” Hermione leans back in her seat, getting more comfortable. “So when are you going to start dating again?” 

Alice rolls her eyes. “You sound like Betty, she told me I should start dating again soon.” 

“I agree with her. I mean, you’re still young, you look great, even better than most twenty year olds, you’ve got two practically grown children. Now is the time you get to play.” 

She wants to tell her all about FP, wants to tell her how he makes her feel and how handsome he is but it isn’t exactly a typical relationship. Not that Hermione would judge her, no, they’ve been friends since high school. Still, she wants to keep the details for herself, at least for a little while longer. 

“Play? You mean sleep around?” 

“You’re a free woman, nothing holding you back, I say if you want to sleep around you should sleep around. Be a slut, let your freak flag fly, you deserve it.” 

Alice laughs out of disbelief. “Hermione!” 

Hermione grins. “What? I’m serious.” Alice rolls her eyes. “Fine, if you’re not ready to jump back into dating that’s fine, but at least do yourself a favour and buy a good vibe. You’re in charge of your own needs now, no husband to help you.” 

“Please, Hal and I haven’t been intimate in months, I already have one.” 

“Months?” Hermione’s eyes go wide as Alice nods. “You poor, sex deprived, divorcée.” 

“It’s not all bad, besides I may or may not have remedied that little issue a few nights ago.” 

Hermione’s brow arches in interest. “Spill.” 

“No details, just... I wouldn’t say I’m as sexually deprived as I was for a while there. My needs are much more fulfilled.”


	8. 7/ A Lonely Night

In the divorce she and Hal had worked out their own custody plan, wanting to keep Betty and Polly's best interest at heart. They decided that the girls would primarily live with Alice and would stay at Hal's every other weekend. Of course, they have the option to stay with him whenever else they want but it seemed more practical to have them stay with Alice since she got the house. 

Even though she knew that eventually Betty would be going to stay with Hal, it doesn't make it any easier. "Is his house cold? Bring a sweater just in case." Alice tells her from her position on the bed. 

Betty smiles. "Mom, calm down, I'm just going for a couple of nights I'll be back before you know it." 

"But I'm going to miss you," Alice frowns. "What am I supposed to do all by myself this weekend?" 

"Invite Hermione over, go shopping, go see a movie." Betty suggests. 

"Or you can stay home and go shopping and see a movie with me!" 

"I stayed here last weekend mom, I miss dad, I know you don't, but he's still my dad and I want to see him." Betty tells her, chucking some extra clothes into her bag. 

"Oh sweetheart, I know, I'm just kidding. I know you miss your father and I'm glad you're going to spend some time with him, I just know I'm going to be bored without you here, that's all." 

Betty offers her a smile. "You can text me still, keep me updated on how you're passing the time without me home, tell me you're counting the minutes until I'm home again." Alice laughs. "You always focus all of your attention into Polly and I, it's time you focus on yourself for once." 

_____

She does just that. She has plans to take a bath, read a book, drink some wine, basically just relax, but it seems like that's not going to be the plan for much longer. 

Her phone lights up with a text from FP, and she smiles as she reads it. "Can I call you?" 

She responds with a quick yes and answers as soon as he calls. 

"Hey sexy." He speaks into the phone, even his voice is incredibly sexy to her. 

"Hey. Wasn't expecting a call from you tonight, it's late." 

"Did I bother you?" 

"No, not at all. Betty went to her dad's for the weekend, so I've just been entertaining myself." 

He chuckles. "I like the sound of that." 

She rolls her eyes fondly. "Get your mind out of the gutter, you know what I mean." 

"What have you been up to tonight?" 

"Well, I've watched some TV, I've cleaned the house up, and before you called I was thinking about taking a bath, reading a book, having some wine." 

"Sounds like a good night you've got planned." 

"A lonely night though." She hints. 

He takes the bait. "Would you like some company?" 

She smiles. "Definitely. Come over." 

_____

15 minutes later he's knocking on her front door, and she hurries downstairs. She had slipped on something a little more risque under her robe, and she can't wait for him to see it. 

"Hi." She greets him with seductive smile and steps aside to let him in. 

"Hey," he lets his eyes take in his surroundings as Alice locks the front door. "Nice place, not that I really expected anything less." 

"I somehow convinced Hal to let me have the house, still surprised he actually went with it, though he did get to keep the car." 

"He gave up a house for the car?" 

"Brand-new convertible he had bought a few months before, like he would give it up." 

FP chuckles and dips his head down to kiss her softly. "So, we have the house to ourselves?" 

"Mhm." She kisses him again. "And I have a little surprise for you." 

"You do?" She nods and unties her robe while she kisses him, she takes his hand and places it on her hip, so he can feel the lace of her lingerie underneath. "I think I really like this surprise." He pulls away from her lips to take a look at her. "No, I definitely like this surprise." 

She smiles and links her fingers with his, leading him upstairs and into her bedroom. He takes in his surroundings with wide eyes until Alice snaps him out of it. "Are you just going to stare at my house all day or are we going to have some fun?" She teases, taking her robe off and draping it over a chair. 

Her question is answered when she feels him press his body up against her back, his hands skimming down her sides. "Fun. Definitely fun." His lips press a kiss to the side of her neck, and she leans her head back to give him more access. 

"I'll give you a house tour afterwards if you want." She jokes. 

He turns her around and nudges her, so she'll lay back on the bed. His lips immediately pressing kisses up the length of her throat. "I'd much rather take a tour of you."


	9. 8/ Shower

Alice stretches her arm out when she wakes up in the morning, searching for FP's warm body to cuddle up to, instead she feels nothing. She opens her eyes and sees the spot next to her is empty, his clothes are still on her floor though, so she knows he's still in the house. She can hear noises coming from downstairs, and she guesses that's where he is, so she puts on a pair of panties and claims his t-shirt from the floor before heading downstairs. 

She finds him in the kitchen making breakfast and walks over to him, wrapping her arms around his middle. "Smells good." 

"Hey you, good morning." He lifts his arm to wrap it around her and scrambles up the eggs in the pan. "You looked so peaceful when I woke up that I didn't want to wake you. I figured I'd make us some breakfast, hope that's alright." 

"More than alright, means I don't have to cook." He laughs and leans his head down to brush his lips against hers. "I'm going to make some coffee." 

She walks over to the coffee maker, and he watches her the whole time. "You look so good in my shirt, wow." 

She smiles. "Glad you approve." She pops a few pieces of toast into the toaster while he scoops the eggs onto a plate. 

She feels him wrap his arms around her waist as she's pouring coffee into mugs. He nuzzles his nose into her hair, the height difference between them somehow more noticeable to her now. 

"What do you like in your coffee?" She asks him as she prepares her own. 

"Milk and sugar." He answers. 

She makes him his coffee and hands it to him. "Well thank you." He kisses her softly, he can't get enough of kissing her. 

They sit down in the kitchen island and eat their breakfast together. In her mind she knows this isn't how these things go, usually in a friend with benefits situation, they'd have sex and then the other would go home until the next booty call. But with FP she likes being around him, enjoys his company, and well, they did say "friends" with benefits, so she supposes this is still just fine. 

"So about last night," he starts. "We, uh, we weren't very safe so is there a possibility that you could be..." he trails off, not knowing how exactly to go about asking on his mind. 

She understands nonetheless. "No we're in the clear, don't worry. I got an IUD after Betty was born, we had talked about another child so it seemed like the easiest option if we did end up deciding to have another. That didn't happen though." 

"You wanted one more?" 

"Yeah, I would have loved to have a boy. I mean I love my girls, don't get me wrong, they're my pride and joy, I just feel like having a boy would have been great too." 

"Having a boy is all fun and games until he pees on you when you're changing his diaper." She laughs and he smiles. "Having a girl is fun too though, with the dolls and dress up, it's a blast." 

"You have a daughter?" She questions. 

"Yeah, Forsythia," he smiles at the mention of her. "She lives up with her mom in Toledo." 

"Jeez, that's far. How often do you get to see her?" 

"She comes and stays with me for a couple weeks in the summer and for some holidays. I got her for Christmas last year so that was pretty great." He grins. "Luckily my ex and I ended on good terms so there's some good communication there, and she lets me see her as often as possible." 

"That's good, I'm glad." She smiles at him and then laughs a little. "I just can't believe you named your children Forsythe and Forsythia." 

He chuckles. "Forsythe is a family name, I didn't think Gladys would be too keen on the idea, but she shockingly was. I suggested Forsythia as a joke but shockingly Gladys actually liked it." 

"That's cute though, they both sort of get to carry on your family name. Where is your son by the way? Did you just sneak out of your house last night?" 

"No, he stayed the night at a friends house. He'll be back around dinner time." 

"Well then that means you can keep me company a little longer." 

He smirks at her. "That it does. What should we do with the extra time?" He raises an eyebrow at her, knowing all too well how they'll be passing the time. 

"Well, I'm sure we both need to freshen up a bit and I would hate to waste water." 

"Understandable, showering together is the most eco-friendly option." 

"Exactly. And, if we happen to do a little more than shower, that wouldn't be the worst thing." 

"Agreed." He takes her hand, and she laughs as he leads her upstairs and into her en suite.


	10. 9/ Every Other Weekend

Alice eagerly waits for Betty to come home, sure she was only gone for the weekend, but she's missed her. 

Hal's car pulls into the driveway and Alice rushes over to open the door. Betty fondly shakes her head when she notices Alice waiting at the door. Hal waves from the car and Alice returns it, happy that they can be civil with one another. 

Betty walks inside and Alice pulls her into a hug. "Mom I was gone for two days." She points out, hugging her back nonetheless. "Were you bored all weekend?" 

"Super bored." Alice lies, she was more than entertained. "How was your weekend? How's your father's new place?" 

"It's actually really nice. And we had a good time, it was nice to spend time with him." 

“I take it Polly didn’t show up?” 

Betty shakes her head and Alice frowns. “She did call though, she said she was going to try and make it down but she got caught up with work.” 

“I hate that she won’t talk to me.” 

“She’ll come around eventually, I know she will. She’s just stubborn, she gets it from you.” 

“Hey!” 

Betty laughs. “What? It’s true.” 

"Anyways, what did you two do all weekend? Anything fun?" Alice asks as Betty joins her in the living room. 

"We went to the movies, ate junk food, played some board games... he met Jughead." She mumbles the last part. 

"He met Jughead?" Alice questions. 

Betty nods shyly. "To be fair though, I didn't plan it. We were at Pop's and Jughead showed up so dad invited him to eat with us." 

"That's good, I'm sure your father was happy to meet him." She's going to have to call Hal and get his opinion on the kid. 

"Yeah, he said he really liked him." 

"That's good, I'm sure he's a great boy." 

"He is. Which is why I was hoping you'd be alright with me inviting him to dinner on Thursday?" 

Alice smiles. "That sounds great, honey." 

"I was thinking about extending the invite to his dad too, I've never met him so it would be the perfect opportunity for all of us to meet." 

“That’s a nice idea, why don’t you ask Jughead what he’d like for dinner that night and I’ll go to the store tomorrow?” 

“Jughead will eat pretty much anything, so I think whatever you decide will be just fine, I’ll ask him though in case his dad has any thoughts.” Betty picks up her bags, so she can go unpack from the weekend. “I’m excited! I really like Jughead, it means a lot to me that you approve.” 

“As long as you’re happy that’s all that matters.” Alice assures her.


	11. 10/ From The Dining Table

"Mom!" Betty calls and Alice can hear her footsteps thundering down the stairs. "Mom?" 

Alice walks over to the staircase to see what the commotion is all about and runs right into Betty. "Woah, careful. What are you running for?" 

"They're on their way!" 

Alice chuckles. "So? We know they're coming, it's not like it's a surprise." 

"I'm just nervous, I mean, should I be nervous? Is there any reason for me to be nervous?" 

"No. You look beautiful, dinner will be ready in twenty minutes, everything is going to be just fine." Alice promises, pressing a kiss to Betty's forehead. 

"Why aren't you nervous?" 

Alice raises an eyebrow at her and laughs. "It's not my boyfriend, why would I be nervous?" 

"I don't know, I'm just stressed. What if you don't like him?" 

"You're a smart girl, Elizabeth. I'm sure whoever you've chosen to be with is completely worthy of my approval. Not that my approval matters, your sister's relationship with the Blossom boy is proof of that." Alice sighs bitterly. "As long as you're happy, and he treats you right." 

"He does. He treats me like a princess." Betty gushes. 

Alice smiles at her. "That's good. You seem to be really falling for this boy." 

"I am, I don't want to get ahead of myself though, I just want to take things slow." 

"Taking things slow is a good thing," Alice agrees. "The last thing I need is to be a grandma at forty-two." 

"Believe me, I'm not having any babies yet. Not for a long time." 

"Good." 

Betty's phone lights up with a text. "Oh my God, they're on our road. They're going to be here any minute!" 

"Perfect timing, dinner's almost ready." 

Betty waits anxiously for the arrival of their guests and when the doorbell rings, she looks so panicked Alice briefly wonders if she'll pass out. "There's nothing to worry about, sweetheart." Alice assures her. "Let's go answer the door." 

Betty nods and Alice follows her over to the front door. "Hi Jug!" Betty cheerily greets. 

Alice looks at the teenager, noticing something oddly familiar about the boy, she can't put her finger on it though. "Hey Betty." He presses a kiss to Betty's cheek. 

Betty turns to look at Alice. "Mom, this is Jughead. Jug, this is my mom." 

Alice smiles and shakes the boy's hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm Alice." 

"Nice to meet you too, thanks for inviting us over." 

"Of course, we're happy to have you." 

"Oh and this is my dad," he looks behind him and Alice sees a man walking up the front steps behind him. "What took you so long?" 

"You forgot the pie." 

Alice is floored. She has to clench her jaw to keep it from falling open. There, on her front step, is none other than FP Jones. She meets his eyes when he looks up, and they instantly go wide at the sight of her. 

"Dad, this is Betty and her mom." Jughead introduces. 

"Hi Mr Jones, it's nice to meet you!" Betty smiles, extending her hand to shake his. 

FP snaps out of his daze long enough to properly greet the girl. "Nice to meet you too, I've heard lots about you from my boy here." FP pats Jughead on the shoulder as the boy's cheeks blush. He looks towards Alice and awkwardly clears his throat. "Hi, I'm FP." 

"Alice," She croaks out. "It's nice to meet you." 

"Likewise." 

The timer on the oven goes off, effectively cutting the awkward greetings short. "Oh, well you two have perfect timing, dinner's ready." 

"It smells delicious." Jughead comments. 

"I'm glad you think so. You three can head into the dining room, I'll bring out the food." Alice tells them. 

"I'll help you," FP offers, Alice locks eyes with him and swallows dryly. "Gotta put the pie in the fridge anyway." 

"Right." Alice nods. "Come with me." 

The kids head into the dining room while Alice and FP quickly shuffle into the kitchen. She pulls the chicken out of the oven and pokes her head into the dining room, the kids seem to be entranced in their own conversation. She turns to FP, and he's looking just as freaked out as she is.

"I don't even know what to say." Alice sighs. 

FP runs his hand over his face. "I don't know what there is to say. I can't believe I didn't realize it." 

"How would you? I sure as hell didn't." 

"Well, Jug mentioned her name but I never put two and two together." FP sighs. "What do we do?" 

"I don't know, I think-" her question is cut short when Betty's voice calls for her. 

"Mom? Do you need any help?" 

"No sweetheart, we've got it handled." She looks back to FP. "We'll talk about this later. Can you bring out the salad?" 

He walks into the dining room with the requested salad and sets it down on the table. He looks at the seating arrangement; the long table had clearly been set for 4, and Betty and Jughead opted to sit side by side, leaving he and Alice no choice but to sit side by side as well. As if this dinner wouldn't be awkward enough. 

She walks into the room with the chicken and it's the first time he lets himself notice how good she looks. He had been too shocked to really take a good look at her and appreciate how she looks but now that he has he doesn't know how he'll survive this dinner. She's got on a white sweater and a pair of jeans that hug her body just right, her hair is tied up in a ponytail and her lips are painted a deep red color that he wants to kiss off of her. He shoves the thoughts out of his head, instead noticing how her hands shake as she cuts the chicken. 

He stands up from his seat and takes the knife and fork from her. "Here, let me." She nods and sits down in the seat next to his own. "You made the dinner, least I can do is help serve it." He adds for good measure. 

"Thank you." She offers him a weak smile. 

He cuts up the chicken and everyone helps themselves. It's awkwardly silent for a little while, no one knowing what to say. 

"So, Betty, Jug tells me you work on the Blue and Gold too?" FP questions. 

She smiles. "Yeah I just joined this year, I've been thinking about it for a while and just decided to go for it. I'm glad I did because I met Jughead." 

He smiles at the teens. "So do you like writing?" 

She nods. "I love journalism, I get it from my mom." 

Alice smiles at her, and he looks at the woman next to him, noticing how her hands are still shaky. He reaches his own hand over to hold hers, hoping to calm her nerves a bit. He expected her to yank her hand away, so he's pleasantly surprised when she squeezes it tightly. 

"That's awesome, Jug's shown me some of the pieces you two have worked on. You've got a talent." 

"Thank you. I feel like Juggie has really helped me become a better writer, he's taught me so much." 

"Ditto." Jughead presses a kiss to her cheek. "So, Alice, you're a journalist too? Betty mentioned you and her dad wrote for the paper." 

Alice smiles. "We own it." 

FP looks at her, impressed. "You own it?" 

She looks up at him and nods. "We started working thereafter graduating from college and when the owners retired they just handed it over to us, we've been running it ever since." 

"Wow, I had no idea. That's really great." He gives her hand a light squeeze, and she smiles at him. "Well that doesn't make my job sound too exciting does it?" 

"You work hard dad, don't sell yourself short." Jughead insists. 

"What do you do, Mr Jones?" Betty asks. Alice listens intently too, they haven't really talked about the more common topics, much too busy with other activities, it's nice to get to know him. 

"Well for a while I was working at this construction site on the Southside but it’s closing down so I just picked up a job at Pop’s. Not the most glamorous thing but it's nice to have the extra change, especially with this one going off to college in a couple of years." 

"I think that's great." Alice speaks. "May not be your idea of an ideal job, but we do what we can to provide for our children." 

He smiles at her, happy that she's making conversation with him and not being silent the whole dinner. "Exactly." 

_____

"Is it alright if Juggie and I go to Pop's for milkshakes?" Betty asks the adults as they clear the table of dishes.

She really doesn't want to be alone with FP, that just forces them to talk, and she really doesn't know how to go about the situation. 

"Sure honey, you can take the car." 

"I'm going to help finish up the dishes, have fun kids." FP tells them. 

Alice and FP head into the kitchen in an uncomfortable silence. She fills up the sink with water, so she can do the dishes. 

"We should talk." FP starts when the front door closes. 

"I know. I just... I don't know what to say." 

"It's not exactly a situation you run into every day so that's understandable." 

"Of course this would happen to me. This is just my luck." Alice sighs, dropping her head into her hands. 

FP walks over and places his hand on her back to comfort her. "We had no idea." 

She looks up at him with tear filled eyes. "Still. I already have one child who can't stand me, I don't want to lose Betty too." 

He pulls her into a hug which she gratefully accepts, she hugs him tightly, and he strokes her hair. "And you won't." 

"You don't know that, FP." She mumbles into his chest before stepping away. "I lost Polly because of a damn divorce, I can't imagine what Betty will do if she finds out about us." 

"She won't, and neither will Jughead." He frowns as he looks at her. "Do we end this?" 

She stares at him sadly. "Do we have a choice?"


	12. 11/ Let’s Stay Together

"Hey mom, sorry I'm late, Veronica and Archie were at Pop's too so we hung out with them and lost track of time." Betty explains when she walks inside, truth is, Alice hadn't even realized she was past curfew. 

"It's alright, honey, just as long as you're up for school in the morning." 

"I will be, don't worry." She sits down next to her mom on the couch and smiles. "So? What did you think of Jughead?" 

"He's a nice boy, very respectful and sweet, I can tell why you like him." 

"So you approve?" 

"Elizabeth I told you, you don't need my approval, just as long as you're happy." Alice can sense the confirmation means something to her daughter though. "But yes, I do approve." 

"I'm so glad!" Betty throws her arms around her mom and Alice laughs a little. "What about his dad? Was it awkward after Jughead and I left?" 

Awkward is an understatement for their special situation, Betty doesn't need to know that though. "No, it was kind of quiet but we just finished up the dishes and then he went home." 

"Okay, I felt a little bad, I was going to invite you and Mr Jones to Pop's too but I sort of wanted to spend a little one on one time tough Jug." 

"That's perfectly understandable honey, don't worry." 

"Jug said he liked you though, said you weren't as scary as he expected you to be." 

"He thought I was scary before?" Alice gasps and Betty nods, making Alice laugh. "Well I'm glad he changed his mind, what made him think that?" 

"Nothing in particular, I think everyone is just afraid to meet their significant other's parents." 

"I suppose that's true, I wasn't exactly thrilled to me your grandparents when I started dating your father. Though, I guess I had good reason considering they still hate me." 

"Well you're a free woman now so you never even have to see them again." 

"Cheers to that." 

Betty chuckles and stands up, she presses a kiss to Alice's cheek. "I'm going to bed, night mom." 

"Goodnight honey." 

She's more than tempted to call up FP, they decided to end it for the kids sake, but she's really not enjoying the idea. It's been nice to have someone make her feel so alive, and it's not just the sex, the conversation is easy between them, he understands her. But the kids mean more, so if that means she has to give up FP, she can do that. 

_____

FP on the other hand really has a hard time with the decision, sure it isn't a typical relationship but it's something. He likes being with her, and it's not just the sex for him either, it's everything, she's smart, funny, gorgeous, how could he not want her? 

A few days pass and he tries his hardest not reach out to Alice, she hasn't tried to reach out to him and he knows they're doing the right thing but is it really right if it makes them both feel so awful? 

He finally has enough when nearly a week has gone by and as soon as Jughead leaves, FP grabs his keys and gets into his truck. He just hopes that her daughter isn't staying home from school or something, he doesn't know how he'd explain why he's there. 

He pulls into driveway and walks up to the front door, collecting himself before knocking. He doesn't have to knock though because the front front door swings open and he's greeted by Alice's scowling face. "What the hell are you doing here? What if one of the kids had seen you?" She scolds, taking his hand and yanking him inside. 

"Jug's at school." He explains. 

"Yeah well Betty just left, you're lucky she didn't see you." 

He sighs. “I’m sorry.” 

She walks away from him. “Why are you here, FP?” 

“I miss you.” She stares at him. “I miss you, Alice.” 

“I miss you too.” She softly admits. “But it doesn’t matter, we had to end things.” 

“Can you honestly tell me you want this to be over?” 

She sighs. “No, I can’t. But we don’t have a choice, we discussed this the other night. It’s too complicated with the kids being together.” 

“I know this is just sex but I consider you a friend too, and I don’t want to lose you.” He steps closer to her and takes her hands in his. 

“I don’t want to lose you either.” She admits. “But this is just so messed up, FP.” 

“Yeah it’s messed up, but this whole relationship was a mess in the start, I mean, this whole thing between us was built on a one night stand.” She smiles at the memory. “I know what I’m saying sounds crazy but we have this special connection and I don’t want to let that go so easily.” 

“Me either.” She places her hands on his arms and squeezes gently. “Do you think we can do this? I mean we’d have to keep it a secret, the kids can’t know.” 

“So is that a yes? Are we doing this?” She smiles up at him and bites her lip, nodding slowly. He grins and kisses her, savouring it. “My goodness, I’ve missed kissing you.” 

She chuckles. “It’s been five days.” 

“Five days too many.” He kisses her again and she melts into him. 

"You better start being more careful though, no more of these surprise visits, the kids could catch us. And if they find out about this because of you I'll kill you and bury you so deep underground no one will ever find you." He smirks and slips his hands low to squeeze her butt. 

"I'd rather be buried deep in something else." She rolls her eyes fondly and pulls him back down to her lips, laughing when he lifts her up and heads up the stairs.


	13. 12/ Let The Guilt Go

"Are we terrible parents?" Alice questions as she lays beside FP, her head on his chest, his arms wrapped around her. 

"No," he sighs. "we're just... putting ourselves first." 

"I feel like an awful parent." 

"You're not, Al." He promises, stroking her arms. 

"I'm fucking my daughter's boyfriend's dad, I'm the prime example of an awful parent."

"You don't give yourself enough credit, yes maybe this isn't exactly the definition of good parenting but everything else? You're perfect. You provide for her, support her, love her. You're a good mom, Al, you're just doing something for yourself for once and feeling guilty about it." 

"But-" 

He shushes her with a kiss. "No buts." 

She rolls her eyes and kisses him again, smiling against his lips. "We can't get too caught up, you have to leave soon." She warns him as he nibbles on the side of her neck. 

"Yes, ma'am." 

She directs his lips back to her own and gives him a soft kiss. "Do you want some coffee?" 

"Yeah, that sounds nice." He kisses her again and rolls away from her so she can get up and out of bed. 

_____

"So," She starts, handing him a mug. "Tell me about yourself." 

"What do you want to know?" 

"Anything. I mean I know the basics, you work at the diner, you have 2 kids, your name is Forsythe Pendleton. I want to know more though, if I'm going to be sleeping with you I at least want to know a bit more about you." 

He smirks. "Isn't the point of a friend's with benefits relationship that you don't know much about each other? Purely sex." 

"Well the key word there is friends, we're friends too, at least, in my mind we are." 

"Mine too." He sets his cup down and thinks. "Well, I grew up in Greendale, my whole life was there, all of my family and friends. It's where I met my ex. Moved to Toledo with her and had the munchkins, I worked at a construction place out there, would build houses and sheds and shit. Wasn't the most glamorous life but it paid the bills. I always wanted to be a professional football player though, that was always the dream." 

"So why didn't that happen?" She quizzes. 

"Broke my wrist junior year, never quite healed properly, or never good enough for me to play the way I did before, so I had to give it up. Sucked too because I was a-shooing for a scholarship." 

"I'm sorry." 

"It's alright, I'm over it." 

She offers him a sad smile. "How'd you break your wrist?" 

He sighs. "That's a long story." 

"You don't have to tell me if it's too painful, I can tell it's not exactly a happy memory." 

"I will someday but just... we're having a good time, I don't want to talk about it right now." 

"That's okay, we don't have to." She smiles at him and strokes her fingertips across his wrist. 

"What about you? Tell me more about yourself, was journalism always the dream?" 

"Always. All throughout high school I was working on the school paper, got a scholarship to Yale, got my degree and now here I am; owning the town paper." 

"A scholarship to Yale? Must be pretty damn smart." 

"Guess so. Had some good recommendation letters too." 

"I'm not really one to read the paper that much but now that I know who's behind those articles, I think I just might start." 

She smiles at him and leans over to give him a kiss, laughing when he tugs on her hand to bring her closer.


	14. 14/ You Were Mine

"Alice, have you finished up that article?" Hal asks from his desk. 

"Yeah, I'll send it right over." 

"Perfect. Once I have that I'm done for the day." He leans back in his chair with a content sigh. 

"You seem excited to leave, got some fun plans?" 

"Just going to watch the game with Mike and Dave, nothing too fun." He informs her. 

"Thought maybe you had a date." 

"Nope, no date. I haven't seen anyone since the divorce." He must notice how her cheeks blush because he questions her. "Have you been seeing someone?" 

"What? No, I've just been working and spending time with Betty." She insists, not fooling him. 

"Mhm, is that why your cheeks are the colour of a tomato?" 

She narrows her eyes at him. "I may have seen someone but it was nothing serious, just a fling." 

"Just a fling? That doesn't sound like you." 

"Of course it doesn't sound like me, you were my first everything. Not a lot of chances to have a fling when I'm in a committed relationship." 

"Did you know the guy or just meet him randomly?" 

"Random. Might've been a little intoxicated." She answers nonchalantly. "Why the sudden interest in my sex life?" 

"I miss you, Alice. I thought maybe you hadn't moved on yet because you felt the same." 

She frowns. "Hal we talked about this, we weren't happy-" 

"But we could be now. We could start over." 

"I already am starting over, I'm a forty-three year old divorcée, I'm making up for the lost time." 

"Was our marriage just a waste to you then?" 

Her mouth gapes open at the accusation. "What? No, of course not." 

"Well you said you're making up for lost time, was our marriage just holding you back?" 

"No, Hal, no. Our marriage," she pauses and corrects herself. "Our relationship, was wonderful. Really, it was. You were my first and only love, you were with me through so much of my life, I'm so happy we had what we had. It wasn't a waste, Hal. I just mean I'm experimenting with things I've never done before, I'm turning over a new leaf. You should do the same." 

"So it's really over then? No chance at all for us to get back together?" He questions, his eyes hopeful. 

She shakes her head slowly. "I'm sorry, Hal. I do love you, but not in the way you want me to. And you can't honestly tell me that you want things to go back to the way they were, we weren't a couple anymore, we were friends. You hadn't held my hand, kissed me, or touched me in months." 

"I'm sorry, I didn't even realize it had been that long." She shrugs. "I hope you don't think it was because I found you unattractive or anything, believe me that was never it. You're the most beautiful person I've ever met." She smiles at him. "I guess we just fell out of love with each other." 

"It happens. But the important thing is that we're still friends, I don't want that to ever change, you're the best co-worker I've ever had." 

He laughs. "Back atcha." 

"I sent you the article by the way, you're good to go." 

"Perfect. I'll finish up the layout tomorrow and send it off to the printer." He slips on his shoes and jacket and opens the door. "See you tomorrow, Alice." 

_____

The last person she expects to see walk into the Register is FP, but there he is, walking up the steps. She waves him in and he walks inside, she greets him with a smile. "Well this is a nice surprise, what are you doing here?" 

"Was driving by and noticed you're the only here, figured I was safe to drop in." 

"Hal left about twenty minutes ago, you've got good timing." She gestures to Hal's chair. "You can sit if you want to." 

He walks over to the chair and drags it close to hers, resting his hand on her thigh when he sits down. "I was going to call you tonight but when I saw no one was here I figured I'd ask you now." 

"Ask me what?" 

"There's a party at the Wyrm on Saturday, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me. You seemed to enjoy yourself the first time, plus we have a good memory there, thought we could make a few more." 

She smiles at him and places her hand over his, giving it a squeeze. "That sounds like fun, I'll be there." 

"Want me to pick you up?" 

"No, it's okay, I'll just meet you there."

"I don't mind." 

"No, really, it's alright. There's no point in coming all the way over to the Northside to come get me just to go back to the Southside. Besides, I want to make sure I look good, would hate to keep you waiting." 

"You always look good." He captures her lips in a hungry kiss. "If anything changes and you want me to pick you up, just let me know." 

"Will do. What time does the party start?" 

"Eight. I'll probably show up around that time, parties at the Wyrm fill up really quick so it won't be any awkward waiting around for people to show." 

"Ok, I'll text you when I'm on my way." 

"Deal." He kisses her again and she smiles against his lips, all too excited to get to spend a night out in public with him.


	15. 14/ Celebration

The first time she went to the Wyrm she showed up in the same outfit she wore the court, which is definitely not party attire. 

She sifts through her closet for something to wear but she really just has no idea. She's been there once, FP has been there so many more times. She pulls out her phone and calls him up. "Hey, Al, what's up?" 

"Hey. This is going to sound like a dumb question but what exactly should I wear to this party?" 

"Anything really, I mean it's a biker bar so leather is always a hit, but if you show up in jeans and a t-shirt no one will care." 

"What are you wearing?" She questions. 

He chuckles. "Jeans, a t-shirt and my leather jacket." 

She skims through her closet before noticing a box on the top shelf, her old clothes from high school. "I think I have something. I'll see you later." 

"Looking forward to it." 

She hangs up the phone and pulls down the box, looking through it for something to wear. She finds a leather skirt in there, perfect for the party. She picks out a top to go with it and gets dressed, the skirt more form fitting than when she was a teenager, hugging her curves in all the best ways. 

She does her hair and makeup and takes a long look at herself in the mirror, content with the knowledge that the outfit will drive FP crazy. 

_____

She takes a cab to the bar, and scans the crowded place for FP. She spots him at the bar, looking so sinfully sexy as he chats away to the bartender. She walks up behind him and snakes her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek. "Hi, handsome." 

He smirks and turns his head to catch her lips. "Hey, sexy." He stands up and turns to face her, running his hands down her sides to her grasp her hips as he looks her up and down appraisingly. "You look so fucking good, baby." 

A cocoon of butterflies bursts in her stomach at the nickname. "Ditto." She leans up and kisses him again. "I didn't think the skirt would fit but I guess I got lucky." 

"Oh, you're definitely getting lucky." He presses a series of kisses down the column of her throat, nipping at her collarbone and making her moan softly into his ear. 

"Careful now, the party just started and you're already getting me all hot and bothered." 

He laughs against her throat and presses one last kiss to it before leaning his face back to look at her. "Would you like a drink?" 

"Definitely. And then I'm taking your sexy ass out onto the dance floor." She slaps his butt and he laughs. 

"I'm not really much of a dancer, you're lucky you're hot." He takes her hand and turns back to the bar. 

"What can I get for you?" The bartender asks. 

"Tequila." Alice answers. 

"Straight?" She nods and the bartender looks towards FP. "Want another beer?" 

"Please." He turns to Alice. "So tequila is your go-to, huh? I thought you were just having a rough night that first time, kinda hot that you like the strong stuff." 

"Tequila and wine are my go-to's. Whiskey and gin are always good too." 

He smirks. "How have I never met you before? I swear, Al, you're my dream girl." He pulls her closer with an arm around her waist and she leans into him. 

Their drinks are placed on the counter and she picks up the shot glass, downing it with a straight face while FP watches, impressed. "Somehow you get hotter every time I see you." He takes a sip of his beer and she smiles at him. 

"Come dance with me, Jones." She takes his hand and leads him onto the dance floor. 

He holds onto her hips as they dance to the beat of the music. He takes her hand and spins her around, dipping her when he pulls her close again. She laughs and the sound is like music to his ears. 

He's really not a big fan of dancing himself, but she's so clearly enjoying herself that he doesn't mind one bit. She smiles as his hands come to rest on her butt, and she drapes her arms around his neck. "Want to go get a drink?" He nods and she pecks a kiss to his lips before leading him over to the bar. 

"What do you want, babe?" He asks her, hooking his arm around her waist to keep her close. 

"Surprise me." 

"You said you like whiskey right?" She nods. 

"What can I get for you two?" 

"Whiskey and coke?" He checks with Alice to make sure it's a good choice. "Two please." 

"You got it." 

"We can grab a booth if you want?" He suggests. "Just chill out for a bit." 

"Sounds good to me." She presses a kiss to his jaw. 

They take their drinks and go find a a free booth to sit in. "Jones!" A man's voice calls. He turns and smiles at the person. "Come sit with us." 

"You cool with that?" He checks with Alice. 

She smiles at him. "Yeah that's fine with me." 

He sits down in the booth and she slips in beside him, his hand rests on her thigh and she links her fingers with his. "How are you two doing?" 

"Pretty good. Yourself?" 

"Doing great. Good turnout tonight." 

"Very good. You gonna introduce us to your friend here?" 

"Right, right. This is Alice. Al, this is Tommy and his fiancé Anna." 

"Nice to meet you both." Alice smiles at them, shaking both of their hands. 

"Been a while since FP has brought a girl around here, must be pretty special." Anna comments, making both Alice and FP blush. 

_____

They make easy conversation with the couple across from them and it's all harmless fun, that is, until FP snakes his hand up and under her skirt, she squirms in her seat and elbows him. He smirks and teases her while making conversation with his friends. 

He's not going to take things too far, not wanting to make Alice uncomfortable, but then she spreads her legs a little bit, giving him more room to slip his hand higher. Her hand comes to grip his thigh and she digs her nails in softly as she tries her best not to make it obvious what's going on. 

The couple gets up to get a drink and FP pulls his hand, Alice lets out a disapproving whimper, then she gets a devious idea of her own; He's been staring at her in that little leather skirt all night and she knows just how to tease him back. 

"I'm going to use the bathroom." She pecks a kiss to his lips and then slides out of the booth. She purposely drops a napkin on the ground and bends over to pick it up, giving FP a perfect view up her skirt. His eyes nearly bug out of his head and he's up in an instant, gripping her hips. She smirks, knowing her own little plan worked. 

She can feel how aroused he is, can feel it pressing into her hip. "All of this," he growls in her ear, gripping her butt roughly through the leather skirt. "is for my eyes only."

"Then take me somewhere so you can see it better." He doesn't need to be told twice and takes her hand, leading her up the stairs to an old office. He gestures for her to walk inside. He locks the door behind them and Alice turns to him. "Are we allowed to be up here?" 

"No one uses this office, well, not for work anyway." He flips the lock and steps over to her, fusing their lips together as he lifts her up. She wraps her legs around his waist and squeals in delight when he sets her on top of the desk, his hands pushing her skirt higher up her thighs as he drops to his knees.


	16. 15/ Foolin ‘Round

She can hear pots and pans crashing down in the next room and it awakens her instantly. She looks beside her and sees FP is gone so she slips out of bed, claiming his t-shirt from the floor. 

She opens the door and sees him standing at the counter in his boxers, mixing a bowl of pancake batter. She walks over and wraps her arms around his waist. "Good morning." She whispers, resting her head on his back. 

"Good morning. Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, I was planning on making you breakfast in bed." 

"That's sweet of you." She lifts his arm and slips under it, he chuckles and wraps his arm around her properly. She kisses him softly. "That batter looks really runny." 

"Yeah I accidentally poured in too much milk, should be fine though." She laughs and shivers as she curls further into his side. "You cold, Al?" 

"No, I'm good." She assures him. He raises an eyebrow at her and curls his arm around her, feeling the coldness of her skin. "Maybe I'm a little cold," she admits. "You're warming me up though." He chuckles and abandons the pancakes to scoop her up, he carries her over to the couch and spreads a blanket over the two of them. 

"These trailers get pretty cold." FP tells her, wrapping his arms around her to keep her warm. 

"Probably doesn't help that I'm only wearing a t-shirt." She snuggles into his side more. 

"I like it." He pinches the inside of her thigh and she laughs as she swats his arm. "Hey! You look good in my shirt, can't help but enjoy the view."

She rests her head on his shoulder as his fingers run through her hair. "Last night was fun, I liked getting to see a little peek into your life." 

"Glad you enjoyed yourself, I definitely had the hottest date to the party, I think it gave me major street cred." 

"Well also the fact that we had sex in an office and the entire bar knew about it when we came down." 

"Yeah, that was a little embarrassing but nothing they haven't dealt with before." 

"They're used to you bringing girls up to an office?" Alice teases. 

"No, you're the only girl I've taken up there. I think you're ruining my self control." 

"I am pretty irresistible." He chuckles and presses a kiss to her head. 

"Hey, when will Jughead be home?" 

"He said around three, why do you ask?" 

"Just want to make sure I'm out of here before he gets home. Plus I was thinking if we have a bit of time maybe we can fool around." 

"I like the sound of that." He cocks his head to give her a kiss and she settles herself on his lap. His hands trails down her back and slip underneath the t-shirt she’s wearing, feeling nothing but her smooth skin. “Jesus woman, are you trying to kill me?” 

She laughs and trails her kisses up his neck, nipping at his earlobe. “Take me to bed.” 

“Yes, ma’am.” He gets a grip on her butt and stands up, carrying her off to his bedroom.


	17. 16/ I Wish Lunch Could Last Forever

Her phone rings a little after Jughead comes to pick up Betty, she knows it's FP, he'll always call her around this time, knowing both kids are gone to school. 

She smiles when she sees that it's indeed FP. "Hey handsome." 

He grins. "Hey, Al. I'm not interrupting anything am I?" 

"Not at all." She sits down and rests her head on her hand. "What are you up to?" 

"I'm just getting ready for work, I had a question for you though." 

"Ask away." 

"Do you want to come spend my lunch break with me? 

"I'd love to. What time?" 

"Any time between twelve and one." 

"I'll be there." 

"Looking forward to it." 

_____

The bell above the door rings as she walks inside the diner. FP looks out from the kitchen and smiles upon seeing her. He tells Pop he's going on his lunch, orders something for them to eat, and then hurries out to see her. 

Her face lights when she sees him walk out of the kitchen. He takes a glance around the diner and when noticing it's practically empty, save for a couple who are much too entranced in their own conversation to pay attention them, kisses her hello. "FP were in public." She scolds, though she leans in for another kiss nonetheless. 

"No one's paying attention." He points out with a smirk. He takes her hand and leads her over to the counter. "I ordered you a burger, hope that's alright, I can change it if not.” 

“No that’s perfect, thank you.” She cups his face and kisses his cheek. 

“FP,” Pop calls from the back. He comes out with their food. “Your food is ready.” He looks at Alice and then back at FP with knowing smile. “Enjoy you two.” 

“Thanks, Pop.” He walks to the very far corner of the restaurant and they tuck themselves into the booth. “Alright, help yourself to whatever. I didn’t know if fries or onion rings were the better idea so I got both.” 

They wrap themselves up in easy conversation as they eat, playing footsies under the table, both so lost in their own little world. 

_____

She comes over to his side of the booth once they finish their food and he curls his arm around her. “You should come spend lunch with me more often, I like this. It’s nice to be able to go out and not have to worry about the kids catching us.” 

“Agreed. I’ll come whenever you want me to.” 

“Yeah?” He raises an eyebrow at her and she nods. 

“I like being with you, I know our relationship is... special, but I like spending time with you doing things besides each other.” 

He chuckles and presses a nipping kiss to her neck. “Well we have a lot of fun doing each other.” 

She laughs. “Hey, I’m not saying we don’t.” She places her hand on his thigh and slides it up higher as she speaks. “We have a lot of fun.” 

"Hey you, stop it." He chuckles. 

"What? Am I getting you excited?" She asks with a naughty smirk as she gives him a squeeze through the fabric. 

"Yes. And you’re going to get me fired."

She leans in and kisses his jaw. "Well, the less time you have to spend here the more time you can spend in my bed."

"As tempting as that is I do have a son I need to provide for so I need to keep my job." 

"I'll give you a job if you come home with me for a bit. Blow or hand, your choice." She runs her hand over his pants again. This woman is going to be the death of him, he's sure of it, he's also sure that he won't mind one bit. 

"What's gotten into you today?" He chuckles, taking her hand in his to keep her from teasing him further. He brushes a kiss to her knuckles and entwines their fingers. 

"You." She says as she leans her head on his shoulder, he laughs. "Plus the kids haven’t been going out much so we haven’t gotten to see each other lately, I’ve missed you. This is the first time I’ve seen you in person in what? Three days?” 

"Has it really only been three days? Felt like a week.” He kisses her forehead. “I’ve missed you too though. Think you can sneak out of the house tonight without Betty catching you?" The smile that erupts on her face is pure bliss. 

"I think that can be arranged."

"I'll text you when Jug goes to bed and you can come over whenever you can get away." 

"What if he wakes up?" 

"Please, you know Jug sleeps like the dead. You'll just have to be quiet." He teases. 

"You’re one to talk." She kisses him softly and then slides out of the booth. "I have to go back to the register now but I'll see you later." He stands up and grabs her hips, kissing her deeply before she goes. 

"Looking forward to it." He kisses her once more and she groans.

"I need to get out of here before I rip that uniform off of you."

"Maybe I'll wear it tonight just for you."

"Oh don't tease me like that." She says before walking out the door, leaving him smiling like a fool in the middle of the diner.


	18. 17/ It Just Comes Natural

"Betty?" Alice calls as she walks into the house. "Sweetheart are you home?" 

"In the living room mom." 

She walks into the room and is shocked to see Jughead sitting across from her daughter. "Oh, hello Jughead." 

"Hi, Ms Smith." 

"I invited Juggie to stay for dinner, I hope that's alright." 

"Of course it is." 

"I was going to ask you this morning but I didn't want to wake you." 

"Oh, yeah I slept in much later than planned this morning. I guess I set my alarm wrong." She wasn't even home last night, Betty doesn't need to know that though. "I'm going to change." Alice leaves the teens in the living and head up to her bedroom. 

She had brought her work clothes with her when she went to FP's last night, he had told her he was going to be making breakfast if she wanted to eat before she left for work and well, how could she resist that? 

She had stuffed her clothes from the night before into her purse and as she's throwing them into her laundry basket she realizes that her underwear are nowhere to be found. She double checks in her purse and panics when she realizes they're not there. 

She hears Betty call for her and she gets changed quickly before going downstairs to see what she needs. "Yes?" 

"Can we get Pop's? Jughead and I can go get it." 

"That's fine." She thinks on it for a moment. "You two seem to be in the middle of homework, I can go pick it up. What would you like?" 

_____

"Al?" FP questions from a booth in the corner. "What are you doing here?" 

"I came to get food for the kids and I." She walks over to the booth he's sitting at joins him. "I'm glad you're on your break though because we need to talk." 

He raises a nervous eyebrow. "About what?" Her face turns red and he laughs. "Alice, I've kissed every inch of your body, I don't think you have anything to be shy about now." 

"I think I left my panties in your bedroom." She whispers. 

"Oh, shit. Really?" 

She nods. "I stuffed my clothes from last night into my purse and I didn't even pay attention to make sure they were all there. I got home today and noticed they were missing." 

"Shit, I didn't even think to look. I'll find them as soon as I get home, or if you want I can give you my keys and you can go look yourself." 

"No, it's okay, it's not an emergency I just... I don't want the kids to find them." 

"Jug rarely goes in my room, I think you're good. Plus if he's at your place than he won't be home to find them, don't worry." 

"Let me know when you've found them?" 

"Of course." 

"Okay, I'm going to go get takeout for the kids and I. I'll see you later?" 

"Definitely." He stands up and takes a quick glance around the diner before giving her a kiss. "Are you free Thursday morning after the kids leave?" 

"Free as a bird. Come keep me company." She presses a kiss to his jaw as his hands slip down to palm at her butt. She laughs and takes them in her own. 

"I'll be there around nine." 

"Perfect." She kisses him once more and then heads to the counter so she can order food for her and the kids, all too excited to see FP on Thursday.


	19. 18/ Afternoon Delight

The front door opens as Alice is brewing coffee. "Al?" FP calls for her. 

"In the kitchen." 

He wraps his arms around her waist when he walks in. "You smell good." He comments as he nuzzles his face into her hair. 

"Gotta impress you right?" 

"You always impress me." He turns her around and gives her a kiss. "Guess what I found?" He holds up her missing panties and she sighs in relief. 

"Oh thank God, I was worried that Jughead would find them." 

"It's not like he would know they're yours." 

"Good point, they were bought for your eyes only." She presses another kiss to his lips. "I bought quite a few things that are for your eyes only." 

"Lucky me." He presses nipping kisses down the side of her throat. "When do I get to see these new items?" 

"After breakfast when I let you feel me up." 

"Oh I'm getting double breakfast,” she laughs and wraps her arms around his neck. “very lucky me." 

_____

Breakfast comes and goes and she quickly finds herself on her couch with her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, running her nails down his back as his hips grind against her own. Their mouths are practically glued together and she nearly head butts him when there's a knock on the door. 

"Fuck." He groans, stopping the roll of his hips and quickly pulling out so they can get re-dressed. 

She makes a small protest but then the visitor knocks again and she's up in an instant, pulling her dress back on. She pulls on the zipper and FP helps her out before scooping his clothing into his arms and running into the bathroom butt naked. She laughs as she watches him and waits until he closes the door to answer the unwanted visitor. 

She opens the door, expecting to find Hermione wanting to hang out, or Fred wanting to borrow something, instead she sees Hal. "What are you doing here?" 

"I have some old clothes down in the basement that I wanted to pick up, I called but you didn't answer, you must of been busy." She was definitely busy, or rather, getting busy. "Can I go get them?" 

She sighs and steps aside to let him in. "Sure, go ahead." 

He walks down to the basement and she hurries over to the bathroom door, she knocks on it. "It's me." She whispers. He opens the door. "I'm sorry, it's Hal. He needs to pick up some clothes he has in the basement, he'll be gone in a few minutes." 

"That's fine." He searches behind her with his eyes and she raises an eyebrow at him. 

"You alright?" 

He leans closer to whisper to her. "I think my boxers are still in the living room." 

"What?" Her eyes grow wide and just as FP is about to answer she hears Hal calling for her. FP quickly shuts the door, just in time too as Hal walks into the living room. 

"Hey, did you find everything alright?" 

"Yeah, thanks. Were you talking to someone?" 

"Me? No. I'm the only one here besides you." 

"Oh, I thought maybe you were on the phone." 

"Nope." She hopes he'll just leave now that he has his stuff but he looks at her suspiciously. 

"Are you alright? You look a little flushed." He reaches out a hand to touch her arm. "Your skin is clammy, are you getting sick?" 

"Oh, I don't know, maybe. I feel fine. The house is just a little hot." 

"Sure." He drops it. "Thanks, Alice. Sorry for just showing up." 

"It's fine, don't worry." 

He turns to walk towards the door and stumbles over something on the floor, Alice swears she feels her heart stop as he bends down to pick it up. His eyes grow wide and he flings the garment onto the floor again when he realizes what he just picked up; a pair of boxers. "Shit, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have came by." 

"Hal-" She starts but he cuts her off. 

"Don't worry, you don't have to explain yourself. I don't want to hear about it anyway, I just wanted to get my clothes, I don't want to know what you've been doing." 

"Wait." She catches his arm as he's about to leave and he turns to her. "Please don't tell Betty." 

He sighs. "I won't, your secret little rendezvous is safe with me." 

"Thanks, Hal." He nods and walks out the door. She locks it and leans against it, letting out a relieved breath. "You can come out now." She calls for FP. 

The bathroom door opens and he walks out. She frowns when she sees he's re-dressed himself. "That scared the shit out of me, I thought it was the kids." 

"So did I." She looks over at the clock. "It's noon though, we still have a couple hours before they get home." She walks over to him and runs her hands up his chest. "You put your clothes back on." 

"Well I wasn't going to stand in the bathroom naked with your ex husband in the house, what if he walked in?" 

"Good point." She kisses him softly. "He found your boxers." 

FP eyes grow wide. "What?" 

"It was pretty funny actually, he tripped over them when he was leaving and practically launched him across the room when he realized what they were and what he interrupted." 

"Does he know I'm here?" 

"Well he knows someone is here, he doesn't know it's you specifically though." 

"Good." He pecks another kiss to her lips. "You want to finish what we were doing or did that ruin the mood for you?" 

"Oh we're definitely finishing that." He smirks as she guides his hands to the zipper of her dress, letting it fall to the ground. "Pants off Jones."


	20. 19/ So Wrong, So Write

"I don't want to go." FP sighs as he kisses her.

"I don't want you to." She kisses him again. "The kids will be done school in a bit though." 

"I think we're going to have to make these little breakfast dates a regular thing." He suggests, wrapping his arms around her waist. 

"Agreed, you're a good cook." 

He smirks and pokes her side. "Don't act so surprised, I'm a parent too, I had to learn how to cook for my children." 

"I'm not surprised," she insists. "you're good at a lot of things." He can hear the innuendo in her voice and his eyebrow quirks. 

"Oh yeah?" 

She nods. "Which is why I like when we have time alone," she snakes her arms around him. "I very much enjoy helping you polish your skills." 

"Believe me, I enjoy it too." He leans his head down and presses a kiss to her neck. He feels her hands slide down his back and feels her put something in his back pocket. He pulls away and raises an eyebrow at her. He feels the lacy garment of her panties and smirks. "What's this for?" 

"As worried as I was that the kids would find my panties, I thought it was kind of hot that you had them." She explains. "And now that I know where these ones are I won't worry as much. Just don't lose them, because I will kill you if the kids find them." 

"You're kinda hot when you're threatening to kill me." 

She shakes her head and pulls him into a kiss, he stuffs the garment back into his pocket in favour of wrapping his arms around her, pulling her tight to him. 

_____

"It's snowing!" Betty cheerily announces as she walks inside. 

"It is?" 

"Well it's snowing very lightly, but still, it's snowing." Betty smiles giddily. "Can we get out the Christmas decorations?" 

"Elizabeth, is November. We haven't even celebrated thanksgiving yet." 

"Can we put up our Christmas decorations after Thanksgiving?" 

"Yes, honey." Alice chuckles at her excitement for the holiday. "Now, tell me about your day. How was school?" 

"Good, Juggie and I worked on the paper during lunch. The teacher says we have a really bright future in journalism." 

"I've always told you that too." Alice presses a kiss to the top of her head. "You're really falling for this Jones boy, aren't you?" 

Betty blushes. "Yeah, mom, I am. He's really great, he's all I ever looked for in a relationship." 

"I'm happy for you, sweetheart. I'm glad you found someone so special to you." 

"Thanks mom." Betty smiles. "I'm going to go do my homework, unless you need help with dinner?" 

"No it's alright, I've got it handled." 

As soon as Betty leaves the room she's overrun with guilt. It's so wrong for her to be sleeping with her daughter's boyfriends father, it's so wrong and she constantly feels guilty about it. But it's hard to feel bad about it when it feels so right.


	21. 21/ Love & Negotiation

"I just don't know why you thought it would be a good idea to have sex on the couch, in front of a window, in the middle of the day. " 

Alice rolls her eyes, amused at how bothered Hal is by the situation. "The curtains were shut, it's not like anyone could see in." 

"Still, Betty sits on that couch and you were doing God knows what on it with some guy." 

"It was just sex, Hal. I'm sorry that you're bother by what I was doing when you arrived, but I won't apologize for doing it. We're divorced, I'm free to do whatever and whoever I'd like, and if I want to have sex on my couch on a Thursday afternoon, than damnit I'm going to do it. And I'm not going to let you make me feel bad about it." 

He sighs. "I'm not trying to make you feel bad about it, Alice. I guess I'm just a little jealous, I don't know. I don't like to think that's the reason but who knows." 

She frowns. "I'm sorry that you're jealous, Hal, but you had me for years and years, and you didn't appreciate me then, I've finally met someone who does." 

"I did appreciate you," he tells her quietly. "I'm sorry if I didn't always make it obvious. I did love you Alice, I still do." 

"I have love for you too, Hal. This is good for us though, we're in a good place, I was sort of expecting to hate you after the divorce was final." 

He chuckles. "I could never hate you. But I know what you mean, I didn't expect things to be so good between us. I'm happy they are though." 

She sends a smile his way. "Me too." 

They work in silence for a few minutes before Hal reluctantly breaks it. He's been meaning to ask her all day but had just been too afraid to. "Alice?" 

"Yeah?" She answers, not looking away from her computer screen. 

"Can I talk to you for a moment? It's important." 

She nervously turns to him. "Go ahead." 

"Well my parents are going to the lake house for thanksgiving this year and they asked if I'd like to come along." 

"Okay?" She knows what he's about to ask but she really hopes it's something different. 

"They also asked if I could bring the girls." 

She knew that was what he was going to ask. "Hal-" 

"I know you're supposed to have Betty on thanksgiving but this is important to mom and dad, they want to spend some one on one time with the girls." 

"Well good luck getting Polly to come, she won't even talk to me." 

His cheeks blush. "She already agreed to come." Alice's mouth gapes open. "Her and Jason." 

"Oh." Is all she manages to say, tears quickly filling her eyes. 

"I know, I'm sorry, Alice. I really didn't think she'd say yes." He rolls his chair over to her and takes her hand in his, giving it a comforting squeeze. "If it makes you feel any better, it wasn't me she said yes to, it was mom. She called her and asked her herself." 

"It does make me feel a little bit better." Hal smiles. "But still, you get to see Betty and Polly on thanksgiving, that's all I wanted." 

"You're welcome to come." 

"Your parents hate me, Hal. I think they're secretly happy we divorced, the only thing they actually supported in our marriage was our decision to have the girls." She sighs. "Will you give Polly a hug for me? Tell her to call me, I won't get mad at her or anything, I just want to talk to her. I miss her." 

"Of course, Alice. I'll get her to call you, don't worry. She does love you, you know?" 

"I know. She just has a funny way of showing it. She's a lot like your mom in that sense." 

He laughs and she smiles weakly. "What about, Betty?" 

Alice sighs and reluctantly agrees. "You can have her." 

He smiles. "Thank you, Alice. This means a lot." 

"I do have one condition though." 

"Anything!" 

"I get Betty for Christmas Day instead of Christmas Eve like originally planned." 

"Alice-" Hal starts to whine. 

"You're stealing her on one of my holidays, I'm stealing her on one of yours. Do we have a deal or not?" 

He sighs. "Yeah, fine, we have a deal." She grins. "What were you planning to do with her on Christmas Eve?" 

"All the things we would normally do on Christmas Day. Just pretend it's Christmas Day instead of Christmas Eve, it won't be all that different." 

He rolls back over to his desk and she smiles to herself. "Thanks, Alice." 

"You're welcome. Have a good time with our girls."


	22. 21/ Turkey Lurkey Time

Her phone lights up as she changes into more comfortable clothing. She smiles when she sees it's from FP. "Happy thanksgiving, Al." 

"Happy thanksgiving to you too. Do you and Jughead have any fun plans for the holiday?" 

"Eating our weight in food." She laughs and another text comes through. "What about you and Betty?" 

"She's with Hal." 

"I thought you had her for thanksgiving?"

"His parents invited him and the girls to their lake house, I didn't want to be selfish and keep her from spending time with her grandparents just because I don't want to be alone." 

"I'm sorry, Al. I had no idea. Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine. It sucks that she won't be here but Hal agreed to let me have her for Christmas so at least I've got her then." 

_____

The day has proved to be very boring, just like she had expected. All she wants to do is have thanksgiving dinner with her daughters, instead she's spending the holiday completely alone. 

Her phone starts to ring just as she's opening a bottle of wine, ready to drink away her sorrows. She picks it up and her heart nearly stops when she sees Polly's name flashing in the screen. 

She answers it quick, all too eager to talk to her daughter. "Polly!" 

"Hi mom." 

"Hi honey, how are you?" 

"I'm good, I'm with dad and Betty." 

"I know, he told me you were going to be spending the holiday with them. Are you guys having a good time?" 

"Yeah, a great time. It's nice to see Grandma and Grandpa again, it's been a while." 

"I'm sure they're just as happy to see you. We've missed you." Alice grits her teeth as she forces out her next sentence. "You and Jason." 

Polly laughs on the other line. "Mom, you don't have to lie, I know you don't like him." 

"He makes you happy, that's all that matters." They're both silent for a moment. "I miss you, Polly." 

"I know. Betty told me." 

"I can't stand the thought that you're mad at me for the divorce, I never wanted to hurt you or your sister, it was just the best thing for your dad and I." 

"I know, now that I've had some time to process it I understand where you were coming from. You and dad weren't happy, I just didn't want to believe it." She sighs. "All of my friends parents were getting divorced and I just never though that would happen with you two." 

"I never thought it would either. But on the bright side, things are really good with us now, we're friends." 

"Good, I'm glad." She pauses. "Do you think Jason and I could come see you soon? Or just me if you don't want him to come." 

Alice's eyes well up with tears. "Oh Polly, I would love that. You can bring Jason, just as long as I get to see you." 

"I'm not sure when we can come but I promise you, I'll come see you soon." 

"I look forward to it. I love you, honey." 

"I love you too, mom. Happy thanksgiving." 

Even though being alone on the holiday really does suck, the phone call from Polly made it a million times better. She can't even fully believe it, Polly actually offered to come and see her, she's actually going to see her daughter again. 

_____

She's halfway through a bottle of wine when she checks the clock, it's late, almost midnight and she should probably get some sleep. She's debating on heading upstairs when there's a knock on the door. Her eyebrows furrow and she hurries over to the window to see who's there, her heart fluttering when she sees FP's truck in her driveway. 

She unlocks the door and is greeted with his sinfully sexy smile, a large Tupperware container and a bouquet of flowers in his hands. "Happy thanksgiving." 

"What are you doing here?" She asks, completely shocked to see him. 

"I hated the fact that you were alone on Thanksgiving so I came to celebrate with you.” She stares at him, touched that he thought about her. “Can I come in?” He nervously asks. 

“Oh, yeah, sorry.” She laughs. “I just wasn’t expecting you, or anyone really, the place isn’t the tidiest and I look like a mess.” 

“You look great.” He assures her. “You always look great.” He leans his head down to give her a kiss. “These are for you.” He hands her the flowers he bought, the gesture way too romantic with their special situation but she finds it so sweet she can’t bring herself to mind. 

“Thank you. They’re beautiful.” She pulls into another kiss and takes his hand to lead him into the kitchen with herself. She fills up a vase with water and places them lowers in it, admiring them. 

“I was tempted to invite you over to have dinner with Jug and I but I figured it was kind of a bad idea.” She nods in agreement and walks over to where he’s sitting on a stool, standing between his spread legs as curls an arm around her. “I did however bring leftovers with me.” Her eyes gleam. “Jug’s going to be mad when he sees there’s not much left but you deserve it.” 

“Oh you’re the best.” She squeals. “I had mac and cheese for dinner, I wasn’t going to make a turkey for one person.” 

He chuckles and presses a kiss to her head. “I’ll heat this up, you get us some drinks and get yourself comfy?” 

_____

They snuggle up together on the couch, eating the leftover thanksgiving food FP brought with him and chatting away. 

“Oh!” She starts. “Polly called!” She excitedly tells him. 

He grins. “She did? That’s awesome, Al. What’d she say?” 

“She said that she misses me and that she wants to come see me soon. She offered herself, I didn’t even have to ask! I’m actually going to get to see her again, of course she’s being that awful boyfriend of hers along but I don’t even care.” 

“I’m so happy for you, I know how much you’ve missed her.” He runs his fingers through her as she presses herself closer to him. 

“When are you seeing your daughter again?” 

He sighs. “I’m not sure, hopefully soon, I miss her like crazy. I’m thinking about taking a trip up to Toledo so I can see her, plus it would give Jug a chance to see his mom and sister. I don’t really want to deal with my ex though.” 

“You guys don’t get along?” 

“No we do, I just... it’s weird. I think she still believes there’s hope for us but I’ve moved on from that part of my life, it’s been three years.” 

“So there’s no hope for you two?” 

He chuckles and pokes at her side. “Why? You getting jealous Smithy?” 

“No,” she insists even though it’s true. “I was just going to tell you if you two end up sleeping together on the trip than you better get yourself tested before you try to get in my pants again.” 

“Believe me, that’s not going to happen. Plus,” he starts pressing kisses down her neck. “You keep me incredibly satisfied.” 

She smiles and lets out a soft moan as he continues to tease her with kisses. “Wait,” she stops him. “We have to say all the things were thankful for before it’s not Thanksgiving anymore.” 

“That’s a thing?” 

“In my house it is. Come on Jones, what are you thankful for?” 

“My kids of course, always thankful for my kids. Having a stable job, maybe not the most glamorous job but I’m able to keep my kid fed, clothed and safe and that’s enough for me. I think that’s it.” He thinks for moment and than gasps. “Oh I have another one. You. I’m thankful for you and all the fun we have.” He heart skips a beat. 

“I’m thankful for you too. Even it is incredibly cheesy to say so.” He smiles. “I mean how could I not be grateful? The sex is amazing.” He laughs and she kisses him softly. 

“What else are you thankful for?” He questions. “I mean I’m pretty sure I can guess but still.” 

“My girls. The most important people in my life. I’m thankful for my job, and my house. I’m thankful for having a decent relationship with my ex husband that makes our custody agreement so much easier, even if I do want to punch him for taking away my daughter for thanksgiving.” 

He chuckles. “Yeah instead you got stuck with me.” 

She smiles up at him. “I don’t mind at all.”


	23. 22/ The Sweetest Taboo

There’s a loud pounding on the front door and Alice groans as she peeks over at her clock. It is way too early for visitors, and Betty isn’t coming home until tomorrow. Part of her hopes it’s FP, so when she slips out of bed she gives her hair a quick tousle and brushes her teeth, just in case. 

She walks downstairs and opens the door, finding Hermione standing there. “Jesus, it’s the crack of dawn what are you doing here?” 

“It’s ten A.M.” Hermione points out. “I brought turkey sandwiches and some pie.” 

“Okay you’re forgiven, come in.” 

Hermione settles on the couch as Alice gets them both a drink. “Is Veronica at Hiram’s?” 

“Yeah I just dropped her off, they’re having thanksgiving dinner tonight.” 

“Oh that’s nice.” 

“How was your night? I know you were pissed that Hal took Betty.” 

“It was good, very low key. Enjoyed a bottle of wine... or two.” Alice answers as she comes into the room. 

Hermione laughs. “Well I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.” Alice sits down and hands Hermione a glass, the woman gasps, nearly choking on her drink. “Holy shit. You really enjoyed your night!” 

“What?” Alice’s eyebrows crinkle in confusion. “What do you mean?” 

“You have hickies on your neck,” she pushes her robe aside and sees the marks trailing down her chest. “And on your boobs. I want details.” 

Alice blushes. “There’s no details to give, those are bruises.” 

Hermione scoffs. “Yeah bruises that someone sucked into your skin.” 

“Fine.” Alice sighs. “I may have had some company last night.” 

Hermione grins. “Finally you’re getting some, I can’t imagine Hal was the most fulfilling in bed.” 

Alice chuckles. “You’d be surprised, I know he doesn’t look like he’s that great in bed but he was pretty solid.” 

“Well at least you weren’t always sexually frustrated.” Alice rolls her eyes. “Now come on, tell me about this guy? When did you meet him? Where did you meet him?” 

“A couple months ago, at a bar on the Southside.” 

“Wait? You mean the same guy you hooked up with the night your divorce got finalized?” 

Alice feels like her entire face is on fire. “Yeah.” 

“Are you two like a thing now?” 

“No, it’s just sex, nothing more.” 

“Alice Smith has a friend with benefits? Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?” 

Alice narrows her eyes at her. “Very funny.” 

“Well, how is he?” 

“Hermione!” Alice scolds. 

“What? It’s a legitimate question” 

“He’s good. He’s very good.” Alice turns her eyes away from Hermione, avoiding her stare. 

“Ooo, does he go down on you?” 

Alice’s mouth falls open. “I’m regretting opening the door to let you in.” 

“What? I want to make sure you’re getting the best possible experience. So, does he?” 

“He does.” Hermione urges her to continue. “Honestly? I think he enjoys it, when he does it he really goes for it.” 

“Is it good?” 

Alice smiles as she thinks back on her encounters with FP. “Oh it’s so good.” Alice sighs contently. “It’s like he’s worshipping me.” 

“Sounds like this guy is a real winner. Are you sure it’s nothing more than just sex?” 

Alice quickly dismisses that idea. “No it’s just sex. No feelings. I don’t know why you’d even think that, sex doesn’t always have to be a romantic thing.” 

“You’re practically giddy talking about him, how could I not think that there’s more than just sexual feelings involved.” 

“Well really, it’s just sex. That’s all it’s going to be.”


	24. 23/ This Kiss

“So, how was your thanksgiving?” Alice asks her daughter as they eat breakfast. She had come home late the night before, exhausted and promising to tell Alice about the weekend in the morning. 

“It was good, especially getting to see Polly, and getting to spend some quality time with dad.” 

“How is Polly? I talked to her on the phone but I just want to make sure she’s doing alright out there.” 

“She’s good, her and Jason seem more in love than before.” Alice holds back an eye roll at the mention of the Blossom boy. “I know you don’t like him mom, but he’s really good to her, they‘re really happy.” 

“I’m glad they’re happy, I just wish they could be happy while living here.” 

Betty gives her hand a squeeze and offers her a small smile. “I know, I do too. She said she wanted to come for a visit soon though, she wants to see you.” 

Alice smiles. “I hope she actually follows through with that though, I don’t want to get my hopes up for nothing.” 

“She seemed really serious about it, I‘m positive she’ll stay true to it.” She glances up at the clock and notices that she’s going to be late. “I need to go, but I meant to ask you, would it be alright if Jughead and his dad came over for dinner on Friday?” 

“I can’t see why not, any particular reason?” She doesn’t particularly care what the reason is, just as long as she gets to see FP. 

“No, I just think it’s nice for all of us to get to know each other better, they had a good time last time.” 

“Well it’s fine with me, just sort out the details with Jughead and keep me updated.” 

“Ok, thanks mom.” She pecks a kiss to her cheek and grins her backpack, slinging it over her shoulder. “Love you.” 

“Love you too, honey. Have a good day.” 

She cleans up the dishes from breakfast and picks up her phone when she finishes, she knows FP has the day off and she doesn’t have any plans for the day. 

“Hey, Al,” he cheerily greets when he answers the phone. “Whats up?” 

“Oh nothing, Betty just left for school and I’m all alone.” She smirks as she hints at him. 

“That’s a shame, would you like some company?” 

“From you? Always.” 

_____

It's an odd change from their usual visits, normally they spend the entire time having sex. But today's different. Today's a day where he wants to explore her body with his hands and mouth, map out the feel of her body. He just wants to hold her, kiss her. Of course neither of them would be opposed to it progressing into sex but they’ve been like this for the past hour, and neither one is complaining. 

Her arms wrap around his neck to keep him close as they kiss. It's a lazy kiss, not rushed or leading to anything. Just their lips brushing against one another's slowly, their tongues dancing together, the movie they had put on being ignored in the background. 

"You're so hot." She mutters against his lips as his hands paw at her backside. 

He laughs. "Back atcha." He drags her closer to him, though she's already in his lap as close as can be. He bites at her lips and she moans into his mouth, grasping at him to haul him impossibly closer as her tongue invades his mouth. 

He slips his hands under the hem of her shirt, tracing patterns on her bare skin. She moves her kisses to his neck and pulls his shirt aside so she can suck a hickey into his collarbone. 

He catches on and chuckles, giving her side a light pinch. She smiles against his skin and pulls away to look at him, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. “Payback.” He raises an eyebrow at her. “Hermione came over the day after thanksgiving and she now knows I’m seeing someone thanks to the hickey you left on my neck.” 

“Shit, I’m sorry.” He tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear. 

“It’s alright, she doesn’t know who exactly I’m seeing she just knows it’s a guy I hooked up with at the bar a while back.” 

“Well I hope there’s only one us.” He grips her butt in his hands and she smiles at his implied jealousy. 

She gives him a soft kiss. “Yes, you’re the only person I’ve hooked up with since my divorce. Actually, you’re the only other person I’ve been with besides my husband.” 

“Really?” 

She nods. “High school sweethearts, started dating in tenth grade.” 

“That’s nice though, I mean I suppose it didn’t turn out how you expected it to but I think it’s kind of romantic that you had only been with each other.” 

“I think things turned out pretty great in the end.” She comments, running her fingers through his hair. 

“I definitely agree.” He kisses her soundly, slipping his tongue past her lips as she melts into it. He moves his kisses to her neck and her chest, where her shirt dips low enough to let his imagination run wild. 

“Oh, Betty wants you and Jughead to come over for dinner on Friday, she and Jughead are working out the details so you’ll probably hear about it from him.” 

“That sounds nice, and I have the night off so I’ll here.” 

“Good, I was hoping you would be.” 

His hands slip back underneath her shirt as he gives her a smirk. “Were you?” 

She nods. “Now that there’s no surprises like last time, I think we can both enjoy this dinner a lot more.” 

“Agreed. Just let me know what you want us to bring.” 

“I will.” She kisses him again, falling right back into their previous activities.


	25. 24/ Baby, It’s Cold Outside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve had this request for a long time and it was requested as a oneshot but as soon as I got it I knew it would fit so much better in this fic. So to whoever requested it, I’m sorry it took over a year but I hope you enjoyed it!

"Mom! Mr Jones and Jughead are here." Betty calls from downstairs. Alice hurries down the stairs at the mention of FP, Betty raises an eyebrow at her. "You look good, who are you trying to impress?" She teases.

Alice freezes up for a moment. "Is it so bad that I want to look good for our guests?" 

"I was just kidding, mom. No need to get all defensive." Betty laughs and opens the door, greeting the two men with a smile. "Hi Juggie, hi Mr Jones!" 

"Hi, Betty, thanks for inviting us." FP greets, locking his eyes on Alice who's standing behind the teen. 

"Come on Jug." Betty takes hold of his hand and drags him with her wherever she's going. 

"Where are you two going? Dinner is almost ready." 

"We're going to hangout in the den downstairs, just call us when dinner is ready." 

"No funny business." Alice warns. 

Betty rolls her eyes. "I know mom, sheesh." 

They wait until the kids are downstairs to say anything to one another, but soon the sounds of the tv coming from the basement can be heard and they figure they're in the clear. 

"Hi." Alice greets with a smile, stepping closer to him. 

"Hi yourself." He dips his head down to brush a soft kiss to her lips. "I uh, I brought a pie. It's probably not the best tasting since I made it myself but it's something." 

"No this is great, thank you. I totally forgot to make a pie so I'm glad you did." She takes his hand and brings him to the kitchen with her. 

"Is there anything I can help with?" 

"Not really, I'm just waiting on the chicken and then dinner is served." He nods and leans against the counter. 

It's awkward for a few moments, both of them just staring at each other. "Why is this awkward? We're never this awkward." FP questions. 

"I don't know, I think we're just so used to being alone." 

"Yeah that's probably it." He steps closer to her and grips her hips, she smiles up at him and slings her arms over his shoulders. "Probably doesn't help that I'm picturing the last time we were in your kitchen together." 

She laughs and buries her blushing face in his shoulder. “Oh gosh, let’s not have a repeat of that while the kids are here.” 

“What about when the kids aren’t here?” He teases. 

“Well if the kids aren’t here then I’ll let you bend me over my kitchen counter any day.” She pulls his face down to her own and kisses him eagerly. The timer on the ovens quickly cuts the actions short though. “Can you start bringing everything out to the table?”she breathes out. 

“Wow, great dirty talk.” 

She rolls her eyes and turns her attention to the oven as he does what she asked. “Kids!” Alice calls. “Dinner!” 

Their footsteps thunder upstairs and Alice laughs at their eagerness. “Hungry?” 

“Starved.” Betty answers, heading into the dining room. 

“Can I help with anything?” Jughead asks, awkwardly waiting for an answer. 

Alice gives him a soft smile and hands him the pie. “Can you take that out to the table for me?” 

He nods and disappears into the dining room. Alice follows close behind him and places the chicken on the table. “Alright, dig in!” 

____

"Dinner was great, Miss. S." Jughead tells Alice, making her smile. 

"Thank you, Jughead, I'm glad you liked it." 

"It was great. Thanks for having us over." FP adds, smiling cheekily at Alice. 

"Do you want help with the dishes, mom?" Betty asks her, snapping her and FP out of the little trance they were in. 

"Oh, no, you and Jughead can go hang out. I can handle the dishes myself." 

Betty and Jughead leave the table and go back downstairs to the den to watch TV. FP follows Alice into the kitchen, carrying plates as he does. 

"I gotta say, I'm pretty grateful to Betty for organizing these dinners all the time. I've never had the chance to take you for dinner." 

"Well that's why I come visit you on your lunch breaks." She smiles at him and hands him a plate to dry off. 

"I love when you come visit me at work. I also love when you try to defile me in a booth before my break is over." She laughs at that and flicks water at him. 

"Hey!" He flicks water back at her and she backs up to get away from him before he gets her with more. 

He hooks his arm around her and leads her backwards, pinning her body between him and the counter and kissing her. Her fingers card through his hair as his tongue pushes into her mouth, getting far too carried away. 

He trails his kisses down to her neck and she drops her head back, hitting it off the cabinet. “Shit. Ow.” Alice yelps, rubbing her head. 

“You okay?” FP chuckles, seeing the smile on her face. She nods and he presses a kiss to the top of her head. 

They can hear the kids coming up the stairs and they spring into action, FP yanking her over to the sink to pretend they were just doing dishes. "Everything okay up here?" Betty asks. "We heard loud noises." 

"Oh, yes, everything's fine, don't worry. We're just doing dishes." 

"Okay. Well, the radio is on downstairs and apparently there's a road ban on, we can't go anywhere." 

"There is? How come?" 

"Have you looked outside?" Jughead asks. "It's a blizzard." 

"Really?" Alice looks out the kitchen window to see the weather and sure enough it's a blizzard.

"Well, how do you two feel about staying the night?" Alice questions. "I don't think you have much of a choice anyway." 

"Yeah, Jug can sleep in my room!" Betty exclaims. 

"No." Alice and FP quickly turn down the idea. 

"Nice try, honey. Jug, you can sleep in Polly's room." Alice offers with a smile. "FP, are you okay sleeping on the couch?" 

"Yeah, that's fine with me." FP smiles. 

_____

“No sneaking into Jughead’s room, Elizabeth.” 

“I won’t, don’t worry.” She agrees, slipping into bed. “Night mom.” 

Alice brushes a kiss to her forehead. “Goodnight sweetheart.” 

There’s a knock on the wall beside her door and both Betty and Alice cock their heads to see who it is. “Come in.” Betty tells the person. 

FP shyly walks in the room. “Sorry, I didn’t want to just walk in or anything. I was just wondering where I could find some blankets.” 

“Oh, right, sorry.” Alice blushes. “I brought them with me, I meant to give them to you.” She walks over to him and hands him the stack of blankets and pillow she grabbed for him. 

“Thank you.” He looks behind Alice at Betty. "Goodnight, Betty." 

"Night, Mr. Jones." 

"Thanks for letting us stay here, Alice." He slides his hand down her back to grab her butt and she jumps slightly. Thankfully, Betty doesn't notice. 

"Yeah, no problem." She watches him walks downstairs and she turns off Betty’s light before heading into her bedroom. 

She's only there for a couple hours though, tossing and turning. She can't sleep knowing FP is right downstairs. It’s cold and she longs for his warmth and strong arms to be wrapped around her. 

She decides to get a drink to help her sleep, at least, that’s how she rationalizes it, she really just wants to know if FP is still awake or not, which is why she changes out of her pyjamas and into something a little more risqué. 

She creeps downstairs and into the kitchen, getting a glass of water. She walks back towards the stairs, stopping beside the couch and peeking over to see if FP is asleep. 

She smiles at the sight of him fast asleep on the couch. She sets her glass down on the coffee table and picks up the blanket from the floor that must have slipped off of him as he slept. 

She spreads the blanket over him and just as she's about to go back upstairs she hears his voice. "Al? That you?" 

"Yeah, it's me." 

He sits up slightly and looks up at her. "What are you doing up?" 

"I came down to get a drink and then I noticed your blanket slipped off so I fixed it for you. I was just about to go back up to bed." 

"Mhm." She can tell he doesn't believe her as he quirks his eyebrow at her. "You in a hurry to get back to bed?" She shakes her head no and he grabs her hips, pulling her onto his lap, her knees on either side of him. 

He kisses her and she wastes no time in heating it up, slipping his tongue past his lips, if they’re going to do this they’ve got to be quick. 

She pulls away and he raises an eyebrow at her. She just smirks and pulls open the tie of her robe, revealing a racy lingerie set underneath. "You naughty devil, you planned this!" His hands trace down her sides, feeling the curve of her body through the garment. "You were hoping I'd wake up, weren't you?" He leans in and presses a kiss to her collarbone. 

She cups his face in her hands and he looks up at her with lustful eyes. "You complaining?"She cocks her eyebrow at him and he shakes his head.

"Not at all." He flips them so she's on her back and kisses her, hiking her leg up around his waist. "Now keep it quiet. The kids are sleeping."


	26. 25/ Temptation

She had managed to muster up the energy to go upstairs after her and FP's impromptu relations on her couch. It wasn't easy though, they always exhaust each other, she wanted nothing more than to cuddle up to him and fall fast asleep. 

She slips on her robe and heads downstairs, peeking in to Betty's room and then Polly's to check on the kids. Maybe if they sleep in a little longer her and FP can enjoy some time together. 

She smiles when she sees FP curled up on the couch, sleeping peacefully. She heads into the kitchen and starts up a pot of coffee, hoping he'll wake up. 

She flips through a magazine as she drinks her coffee. And here's him moving around. She looks up and sees him run a hand through his messy hair. She's partly to blame for the mess of his hair but the memory of it sends a flutter through her body. 

He stands up and smiles upon seeing her. He walks towards her and her heart skips a beat. "Good morning." He greets. 

"Good morning. There's coffee if you want some." He nods and walks over to the coffee pot, pouring himself some. "Did you sleep well?" 

"Yeah really well, though I did have a slight disturbance in the night." 

She smiles. "Oh, that's a shame." 

"Nah, not really. I enjoyed it... a lot." He sets his cup down. "Are the kids still sleeping?" 

"Yeah, it's seven A.M, they're not getting up any time soon." 

He chuckles and cups her face in his hands, pulling her in for a kiss, her tongue slips past his lips and he groans. "You trying to tempt me there Smithy?" She nods and catches his lips again, he laughs. "You're trouble, you know that." 

She takes his hand and leads him into the bathroom, not wanting to risk waking the kids by going upstairs. He smirks because he knows just what she has in mind. She locks the door and starts untying her pyjama bottoms. He groans. "Fuck, Al. You have no idea what you do to me." 

She smiles and her hand drifts towards the obvious arousal in his jeans. "I think I do." 

He practically growls as he hoists her up onto the counter, fusing their lips together. 

_____

"It's kind of exciting sneaking around with the kids in the house." Alice comments as she slips back on her pyjama bottoms. 

"Agreed." FP says, watching as she combs through her hair with her fingers. "Would've been nicer on a bed or couch though, I was scared I was going to hurt you." He drapes his arms around her waist and slips his thumb under her waist and, she chuckles and pushes his hand away. 

"Ah, ah, ah, you just got out of my pants, stop trying to get back in." 

He smirks as he starts pressing kisses up her neck. "Sorry. I told you, I'm gonna become addicted to you." 

"I think we already are." She pecks a kiss to his lips. 

He opens the door and pokes his head out to make sure the kids aren't there. When he knows for sure the coast is clear, they both walk out, all giddy and sexed up. 

"I think I'm going to go freshen up." She snakes her arms around his middle and her hands slip low into the back pocket of his jeans. "If you want to you can use the shower." 

"Yeah I think I will. Might get a little distracted though knowing you're just upstairs in the shower." 

"Believe me if the kids weren't here I'd be suggesting we shower together." 

"I think that's going to have to go on our to-do list." 

"Mmm, we have a to-do list?" He nods and she smiles hazily at him, biting her lip seductively. "What's on it?" 

"Well, shower sex now." 

She laughs. "Anything else?" 

"I have a couple things in mind, maybe we can brainstorm some more stuff and start working our way through the list." 

"Oh I'd really enjoy that." She presses a kiss to his lips and heads towards the stairs, FP watching her with a smirk. 

_____

Betty and Jughead downstairs as Alice and FP are making breakfast. Betty raises an eyebrow at Alice who is humming happily as she cooks. "Since when did you become a morning person?" Betty questions as she sits down at the kitchen island. 

"People change, Betty." Alice tells her, hoping she doesn't notice the flush on her cheeks. "Pancake?"


	27. 26/ The Story Of Us

"Breakfast was delicious, Al." FP tells her as they finish washing up their dishes. He had come over after both kids left for school. It’s become a regular, her going to his place or him coming to hers, spending the day together. 

"Thank you. And thank you for helping make it as well." 

"Of course, I wasn't going to sit around and watch you make it, this isn't the fifties." 

"Hal always just read the paper and drank coffee while I cooked, he didn't even offer to do the dishes. Though the girl's were always eager to help." 

"Sounds like your husband was kind of an ass." 

"He wasn't all bad, he just had a very traditional mindset. I was in charge of cooking all the meals and getting the girl's ready for school.“ She scoffs. “Hell, some nights he would even plan out when we had sex." 

FP laughs. "He planned sex?" 

She nods. "Not all the time but some days yes. It took all the mystery out of it, I missed the days when he would kiss me and things would just progress from there." She looks at him. "That's the fun with you, because while I know that we're going to have sex when you come over, it's new and exciting. There's always something thrilling about it with you. Something new that we haven't tried, a new way you touch me. It's exciting." 

"And it's good." He adds. 

She laughs in agreement. "Yes, it’s very good." 

"Did he at least-" 

"Yeah, he always made sure that I was satisfied, and I was. It's not like it was bad sex or anything, it was good, it just wasn't anything extraordinary." 

"Well, now I think I'm going to have to make our visits more exciting. Try something new every time I see you." He smirks at her. 

She drapes her arms over his shoulders and gives him a kiss. His own arms wraps around her waist to hold her close. "Just as long as these new things don't cross over into either of our boundaries." She raises an eyebrow at him and he nods in agreement, giving her another kiss. 

"Of course not, I still want you to be comfortable." He presses a kiss below her ear and whispers in it. "But I still want to make your toes curl." 

She feels her mouth go dry at the promise but tries to play it cool, as if the dirty promise didn’t just send a wave of arousal through her body. “Well then let’s see what you’ve got handsome. Lead the way.” 

_____

“You know, you still haven’t told me much about this guy.” Hermione says. “I mean all I know is that he’s the best sex you’ve ever had, you met him in a bar and you two did it up against the window.” Alice smiles at the memory, feeling her cheeks heat up. “Just be happy Fred didn’t see it.” 

“I’m almost wondering if he did, for about a week after that he was always acting so awkward around me.” 

“Oh yeah no he didn’t see it.” Hermione quickly assures her. 

“And how would you know? Unless you’re constantly talking to Fred I don’t-“ then Alice clues in and she smiles devilishly. Hermione notices and her cheeks turn a violent shade of pink. “Oh my God! You’re seeing Fred!” 

Hermione gasps. “I am not!” 

“You so are, why else would you be blushing like a complete fool right now?” 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

Alice narrows her eyes at her. “If you tell me the honest truth I’ll answer one question about my mystery man.” 

Hermione pouts at her. “That’s low. You know how badly I want to know about this guy.” 

“Exactly, now spill your guts Gomez.” 

“Fine.” Hermione gets a devious idea of her own. “But only on one condition. You have to answer two of my questions.” 

Alice thinks on it for a moment. “Alright. But you can’t tell a soul.” 

“Well duh. Anyway, okay... I have been seeing Fred.” Alice grins. “But it’s just casual, we’ve gone on a couple dates but we’ve been keeping it low key just to test the waters.” 

“And? How are the waters looking?” 

“Honestly?” Hermione smiles. “Really good. I mean you know how crazy I was for him in high school, but with Mary in the picture I never got the chance to see if we would work out. I feel like I’m fulfilling teenage me’s wildest dreams. Plus, he’s even sexier now.” 

Alice laughs and curls an arm around Hermione. “That’s great though, I’m glad you’re happy. After Hiram cheated on you you were just so sad, I wondered if you’d ever be able to get over him.” 

“Well as far as I’m concerned, Hiram can eat shit. Him and his prissy new fiancé.” 

“Cheers to that!” Alice raises her glass to Hermione’s with a clink. “Alright, what are your questions?” 

“Ooo, okay. Um... what’s his name?” 

Alice sighs, wanting to keep her and FP’s relationship their own little secret. “FP.” 

“FP?” Alice nods. “What does that stand for? Wait! No! Don’t answer that, that’s not my second question.” Hermione thinks for a minute. “Okay, tell me the honest truth. Do you have feelings for him?” 

“Hermione.” Alice whines. 

“Answer the question, woman.” 

“I don’t know. I really do not know.” 

“Come on, Al. You and I both know that’s a lie.” Hermione points out, trying to get Alice to admit to the obvious feelings she has for the man. 

Alice let’s out a heavy breath. “It’s complicated.” 

“How so?” 

She shakes her head. “Nuh uh, you already used up your two questions, no more.” 

Hermione frowns. “Fine.” She starts pouring them both some more wine and let’s out a laugh. “By the way, I told Fred you had sex against the window, that’s why he was acting all awkward around you.”


	28. 27/ Dirty Little Secret

"Mmm, I like the sound of that." Alice purrs into the phone. "Then what?" 

"Well-" the sound of her doorbell cuts FP's impending sentence short. 

"I have to get that, but we are resuming this conversation as soon as possible." 

FP laughs on the other line. "Deal." 

She hangs up the phone and heads downstairs to answer the door, finding Hermione on her doorstep. "Hey, I didn't know you were coming over." 

"Well, I was coming by to visit Fred but I wanted to ask you something. Or, I suppose, we want to ask you something."

Alice smirks. "You and Fred are a we now? Go on." 

"We wanted to invite you and FP to dinner with us on Friday." 

Alice is quick to shut that idea down. "Yeah, no. Absolutely not." 

"Come on, Alice, it'll be fun!" 

"I told you Hermione, FP and I, we don't do dates. It's a strictly sexual thing, in fact you interrupted a very steamy phone call." 

Hermione cringes. "Gross." Alice smiles in amusement. "Please? You don't have to call it a date, just think of it as a dinner that leads up to sex when you two get back home. Please, Alice?" 

Alice groans. "Sit down." 

"What?" 

"I have something to tell you about FP." Hermione follows her over to the couch. "You know how I told you things between him and I are complicated?" Hermione nods. "Well the reason things are complicated is because FP is Jughead's dad." 

Hermione's eyebrows raise. "Jughead? As in, Betty's boyfriend, Jughead?" Alice nods embarrassedly. "Oh my God!" 

"I know." 

"How did that even happen? Did you know who he was when you two slept together the first time?" 

"No, of course not. I told you, I met him at the bar, at that point I didn't even know Betty had a boyfriend. We started up our little friends with benefits arrangement and it was good for a little while until Betty wanted to have a dinner with Jughead and his dad. That's how we found out." 

"Holy shit." It's all that she can manage to say, the whole thing just seems so bizarre. 

"We ended it that night but then he showed up at my house a few days later and we both agreed that we didn't want to let go of what we have." Alice sniffles, letting her suppressed guilt make a reappearance. 

Hermione hands her a tissue. "What are you going to do?" 

"I don't know. I just know that what we have right now is good, and I like being with him. I just don't want to hurt Betty." 

"You won't. You can have your fun, no one says you have to quit having fun." Alice turns to her. "You're a single woman, you deserve to do something for yourself." 

"Are you just saying all of that so I'll agree to dinner with you and Fred?" 

"Well sort of, but also because it's true. You deserve to be happy, Alice. After years of being in a boring marriage, you deserve to have some fun." 

Alice smiles. "Dinner sounds nice." 

_____

She left the front door unlocked for him so he could just walk right in when he arrived. She hears the door open as she's finishing up her makeup and glances at the clock, he's right on time. 

His footsteps come walking up the stairs and a low whistle comes from the doorway. She turns to look at him and he smiles, looking her up and down. "You look so good. Holy shit." 

"So do you." She walks over to him and straightens the tie around his neck. "You should dress up more often, it's sexy." 

"Glad you approve." He gives her a kiss and she giggles afterwards as she wipes her lipstick off of his lips. 

"I'm sorry you got roped into this." 

"It's alright, I like spending time with you." 

"There's one other thing that I should tell you." 

"Okay?" 

She bites at her bottom lip nervously. "I told Hermione that you're Jughead's dad." 

FP's eyes grow wide. "You did?" She nods. "It's just... the last thing I wanted was for her to accidentally mention a double date to Betty and hen spill your name. She has a big mouth so it wouldn't exactly shock me. Now that she knows about us and our little situation she won't say a word." He nods and she strokes his cheek. "I'm sorry, I should have told you sooner, I know we didn't talk about it but I-" 

He silenced her with a kiss. "I'm not mad." He promises. "Lets go have dinner, then we're going home and I'm having you for dessert." Alice laughs and pecks another kiss to his lips before they leave.


	29. 28/ I’ll Make Love To You

"It has been way too long since I've had food that wasn't from Pop's." FP says after they've all finished their dinner. The conversation had been surprisingly easy and it didn't feel as awkward as they had expected it to. 

"I'm thinking dessert is a must." Fred suggests, reaching for the dessert menu and thumbing through it. 

"I could definitely go for dessert." FP replies. 

"I thought I was your dessert?" Alice whispers teasingly so only he can hear her. 

"We Jones men love to eat, babe. You're dessert number two, and the tastier one of course." He smiles naughtily at her and she wants nothing more than to drag him into the bathroom and let him do whatever the hell he wants with her. 

"I'm going to go to the bathroom," Hermione says, standing up from the table. "Will you order me a slice of cheesecake, honey?" 

Fred nods with a grin. "I was thinking the exact same thing." 

"I'll come with you." Alice tells Hermione, standing up and following her, dragging her hand over FP's shoulder. 

"Al?" FP calls for her. She turns around to look at him. "Would you like dessert?" 

She smirks and nods her head yes. "Surprise me." 

Surprise her he will. 

_____

"You weren't kidding when you said he was hot." Hermione says the second the bathroom door closes behind them. "When you two get home you better ride that man like a freaking cowgirl." A woman at the sink awkwardly clears her throat and Hermione apologizes to her as she walks out. Alice laughs. "I'm serious." 

"I know you are. Besides, we've already discussed some of what we'll be doing when we get home." 

Hermione giggles knowingly. "Well I can only imagine what those things are considering he's been eye fucking you all night." 

"Has he?" Alice questions, touching up her lipstick. 

Hermione rolls her eyes fondly. "Don't act like you haven't noticed, I was half expecting him to clear the table and throw you on top of it." 

"Well now that's a fun idea." The two of them laugh and Alice smiles at Hermione. "You and Fred seem really happy together." 

"We are, he's so great. I know it's probably early for me to be saying this and is probably stupid but I-" 

"You picture yourself with him for the rest of your life?" Hermione nods shyly. "I do too, I've always pictured you two together, I'm pretty sure you're soulmates." 

"I just don't want to jinx it, after all that I went through with Hiram I don't think I can take another broken heart." 

"And you won't. Judging by the way that man looks at you, he's not going anywhere." Alice gives her a a reassuring hug and then nudges her towards the door. "Now lets go back to the sexy men out there." 

They walk back over to their table, seeing that dessert has been served and finding the two men in conversation. Alice sits down next to FP and he gives her a smile, placing his hand on her legs before turning back to Fred to wrap up their conversation. Alice watches as they talk easily and she gets a strange sense of longing for this to be a regular thing. Something they could do every Friday night for the rest of their lives. She quickly shoved the thought out of her head and looks at the dessert in front of her, tiramisu, one of her favourites. "I didn't know if you'd like that but I figured since you like coffee so much it would probably be a hit." FP tells and she smiles at the thought he put into ordering something he thinks she'd like. "If you don't like it you can have my cake." 

"It's one of my favourite desserts, thank you." FP smiles proudly. 

The four of them get wrapped up in talking so she doesn't think much of it when the hand FP had set on her leg starts to inch higher up her thigh. But then his hand starts to move higher and higher until his fingers are just at the edge of her panties. She told him to surprise her, he's just staying true to that. 

She gives him a look and if he didn't know better he'd be scared, hell he should be scared because she's looking at him like she's five seconds away from killing him. But he just smirks at her and kisses her cheek, keeping his hand where it is. 

She places her hand over top of his, keeping him from going any further even though the thought excites her, and smiles at him through her teeth. 

"You two are so cute." Hermione comments as she watches the two of them. 

The comment catches Alice off guard and when she opens her mouth to speak FP takes the opportunity to push past the lacy barrier. She gasps out her reply. "You two are too, never thought I'd see the... day." She coughs out the last word as he continues to tease her. 

He smiles to himself when she squirms a little in her seat, in turn giving him more access, so she does want this, he thinks. 

When the waitress comes to the table he slides his hand out of her panties and back down her thigh. She whimpers quietly at the loss of contact and he smiles a little, trying not to make it obvious. 

FP swipes his fingers through the whip cream on his cake and pops them in his mouth, locking eyes with Alice the whole time. "Tastiest thing I've ever had." He says with a naughty smirk. 

She fakes a smile and leans in to kiss his cheek, when she pulls away she whispers in his ear. "Bastard." 

"You love it." He whispers back as he squeezes her thigh.

"You're lucky I do." She answers quietly. "Now eat your cake, Forsythe." 

_____

"And how many bills?" The waitress asks. 

"Just the one for us." FP answers on behalf of he and Alice. 

"FP you don't have to pay for me." 

"We're on a date, Al. You're not paying, you're never paying when we go out." She smiles at his sweetness and he hands her his jacket. "It's cold out, you might want this." 

"Thank you." 

After paying for their meals the four of them walk out of he restaurant. FP has his arm firmly wrapped around Alice's waist as they walk out and the action makes her heart skip a beat. "Thanks for a great time you guys." Alice says, smiling at Fred and Hermione.

"It was fun, we should do it again sometime." Hermione replies.

"Definitely," Alice confirms. "I'll see you later." 

They part ways and FP's arm still doesn't move from her waist, if anything he seems to pull her closer to him. He opens her door and helps her up into his truck before closing her door and getting in on the other side. 

"You better finish what you started in there, Jones." She warns. 

He smirks and starts the truck, oh so ready to take her home. "Oh believe me, Al, I intend to."


	30. 29/ Dirty Laundry

FP sighs as he reaches over to turn off Alice’s alarm, they’re already up, have been for the past hour but the alarms means he has to go. “Mmm, you should stay longer,” Alice purrs as she snuggles closer to him, throwing her arms and legs around him to keep him from leaving. “You’re warm.” 

FP laughs and presses a kiss to the top of her head. “Jug’s gonna be home soon.” He points out. 

Alice sighs and unwraps her arms and legs from around him. “Fine.” He doesn’t miss the slight smile on her face as he rolls out of her bed. He looks around the room, picking up articles of his clothing. “Take your time handsome, I’m enjoying the view.” 

He laughs and turns to look at her. “Did you hide my boxers?” 

“Why would I hide your boxers, Forsythe?” 

“I don’t know, maybe some ploy to make me stay longer.” He chuckles. “I don’t know where they are.” 

Her eyebrows crinkle. “Are they not on the floor with your pants?” 

”That’s what I thought but no.” He continues to look for them and soon gives up. “I guess I’m driving home commando.” 

Alice smirks. “That’s hot.” 

He shakes his head with a grin and slips on his pants and dress shirt before crawling up the bed to hover over her. He gives her a kiss, slipping his tongue into her mouth. “I’ll call you later.” 

She smiles at him and kisses him again. “I look forward to it.” 

_____

Betty comes home the next day as Alice is making dinner. “I’m home!” She announces. 

“In the kitchen.” Alice answers, she hears Betty’s footsteps get closer. “Hi honey, how was your weekend?” 

“Good, dad and I went to the movies.” 

Alice smiles. “That’s nice.” She pulls Betty into a hug, she always misses her like crazy, even if she is only gone for a couple of days. 

“Yeah it was, we always have fun.” Betty says. “Do you need any help with dinner?” 

“No I’m good, honey.” 

“Okay, I’m going to do a load of laundry.” 

“Do you mind throwing mine in as well?” 

“Sure.” Betty heads upstairs to get the laundry and as she's collecting Alice's clothes she notices something in the corner, beside the hamper. She picks it up and immediately drops it when she realizes what it is; a pair of boxers. She knows they're not her father's, he took everything he owned with him when he moved out. She flicks them into the basket with her foot and heads downstairs to confront her mom. 

"Hey mom?" Alice hums in response, encouraging Betty to continue. 

"Have you had any visitors lately?" Betty questions. 

Alice shakes her head. "Just Hermione, why do you ask?" 

"Well who do these belong to?" Alice turns around and her face drops, Betty smirks. "Seems like you've been having some fun." 

"Where did you find those?" Alice manages to get out. 

"In your room, beside your hamper." 

"Oh." Alice chokes out. 

"So," Betty urges. "Who's are they?" 

"Elizabeth!" Alice scolds. 

The girl laughs. "What?" 

"I am not having this conversation with you." She snatches the boxers out of Betty's hand and takes the basket. 

"Must of been someone special if you kept his boxers." 

"Ew,” Alice cringes. “I did not intentionally keep his boxers. It was a one time thing, he couldn't find them the next morning, that's all." 

"Ew you had a one night stand? Who are you and what have you done with my mother?" 

Alice smirks, happy that Betty is deciding to drop the topic. "Watch dinner, I’ll do the laundry." 

"Fine." Betty chuckles, stirring the pot on the stove. 

Alice heads into the laundry room and shuts the door. She pulls her phone out of her back pocket and dials FP's phone number. 

"Hey sexy, what's up?" She can practically hear the smile in his voice. 

"You idiot!" She hisses into the phone. 

"Woah, what did I do?" He asks innocently. 

"Remember how you couldn't find your boxers the other day?" 

"Yeah I had to drive home commando, that wasn't too comfortable." 

"Well I found them, or rather, Betty found them." 

"Shit." FP sighs. 

"Yeah shit. I told her I just had a one night thing with someone and he left his boxers here. Luckily that grossed her out enough to stop asking questions." 

"That's a lie though right?" 

She rolls her eyes and smiles fondly. "Yes its a lie, you're the only one I'm sleeping with." 

"That probably came off sounding really clingy, I'm sorry." 

"No it's alright, I think it's cute that you're jealous." She smirks. 

“Well I mean, I-“ she smiles at how flustered he’s getting. 

“I’ll talk to you later, FP.” She promises. 

“Wait, before you go? Could you come over tomorrow? Or whenever you have a free day? I want to talk to you about something.” 

“Yeah, I can be there tomorrow morning, just let me know when Jughead leaves.” 

“Will do. See you tomorrow, Al.”


	31. 30/ Making Memories Of Us

She has no idea what he could possibly have to talk to her about, she’s gone over every single thought but she just can’t place it. Is his wife coming back? Does he have a girlfriend? Is he ending their arrangement? Is he moving away? She has no idea. 

She drives over as soon as he texts her and knocks on the door when she arrives. He opens it quickly. "Hi, handsome." She smiles. 

"Hey, sexy," he takes her hand and tugs her towards him. "Get in here." She laughs but the sound is quickly muffled as his lips cover hers. 

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Alice asks and he chuckles. 

"Eager, Al?" 

She nods and walks past him into the living room. "I've been going over every single thing that you could possibly have to tell me." 

"I promise it's nothing bad it's just something I wanted to tell you." 

She raises an eyebrow at him. "Yeah not helping me be any less anxious." 

He laughs. "Sorry." He takes her hand and gives it a comforting squeeze. "So you know how Gladys lives in Toledo?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Well she has Jellybean this year for Christmas so I was going to see if I could have her the week before, you know, have an early Christmas with her?" 

Alice smiles, the love he has for his children is one of her favourite things about him. "That's really sweet. Did she say yes?" 

"Well not exactly." Alice raises an eyebrow at him. "She invited Jug and I to come down to Toledo for Christmas break." 

"Oh." She says quietly. “That’ll be really nice.” 

"Yeah I guess so... I just felt like it was something I should tell you. So are you cool with that?" 

"You're getting to see your daughter, FP. No matter how I feel about you spending two weeks with your ex in Toledo, I would never keep you away from your children." 

"I hope you know that nothing is going to happen between Gladys and I." 

"FP, even if something did happen... you don’t have to explain yourself. " 

"I know I don't have to explain myself or anything but Gladys and I... we're done for good, there's nothing there anymore. There's no chance that anything will happen between us.” 

She smiles softly. "Okay. Is it stupid if I say I'm relieved?"

He laughs. "Not at all, that's why I wanted to tell you.” He leans over and gives her a kiss. “You're the only one I'm sleeping with."

"Well that's good." She kisses him again and rests her forehead against his. "Promise me something though?" 

"Sure." 

"If you two do end up sleeping together, you'll get yourself tested before you try and get in my pants again?" 

He laughs and pulls her into another kiss, sweeping his tongue into her mouth. "Deal." 

"Mmm," she hums against his lips. "When do you leave?" 

"Thursday after Jug gets home from school." 

"Well then every day until then I'm coming over and I'm making sure you have memories of me while you're away." She scoots closer to him and straddles his lap. "I'm going to make sure you don't forget anything about me, I want you to remember it all. How I kiss you, how I taste, how I feel..." she trails off as she starts pressing kisses up his neck. 

"Fuck, Alice." He stands up with her wrapped around him and carries them both off to his bedroom. 

_____

"Damn." FP breathes out heavily. Alice laughs as she lays her head on his chest, both of them sweating and trying to even their breathing. "Maybe I should take you with me to Toledo, I don't know if I can be away from you for that long." 

"Ditto. That's why I'm making the next three days extra memorable." 

"I'm definitely going to enjoy these next few days." He presses a kiss to the top of her head and traces his fingertips up her spine. "Though, I will have cell service out there so we can have a little fun on the phone too." 

"Ooo, that's always fun." She looks up at him with a naughty smirk. “I am going to miss you though, as stupid as that may sound.” 

“I know, I’ll miss you too.” He wraps his arms around her a little tighter. “But we’ll have lots of fun getting reacquainted when I get back.” 

“That’s true.” She smirks. “You better get some ideas in mind mister, because when you get back, I’m not letting you out of bed.” 

“Is that a threat? Because threats are supposed to be scary.” He chuckles and kisses her, smiling against her lips when she pulls him with her as she rolls onto her back.


	32. 31/ Two Weeks

The morning has gone by slowly, FP had gotten called in for a shift last minute, causing their plans to be cancelled, much to their dismay. He and Jughead are set to leave after the boy is home from school. 

She's not expecting any company so she's confused when there's a knock on her door. She gets up to answer it, smiling like a fool when she sees FP standing there. "What are you doing here? I thought you were working?" 

"Pop let me off early," he tells her. "Figured I'd come spend as much time with you as I can before Jug and I have to leave." 

She steps aside to let him come in and drapes her arms over his shoulders, giving him a kiss. "Well I'm glad you're here, I had some fun planned for us today, I was disappointed we had to cancel." 

"I'm intrigued." 

“You should be. I’m making sure you remember me while you’re gone.” 

“I could never forget you, Al.” He kisses her again. “Lead the way, sexy.” She smiles at him and takes his hand, leading him upstairs. 

_____

“Yeah I’m definitely going to remember that,” FP breathes out as Alice curls into his side. “Holy shit.” 

She laughs. “I figured since it’s our last time together for a few weeks I’d make it extra memorable.” She gives him a kiss and looks over at the clock. “Unfortunately, that means we don’t have much time left.” 

“That’s a damn shame.” He draws her closer and presses a kiss to the top of her head. “But on the bright side, I’ll be able to call you while in Toledo so it’s not like we’ll be completely deprived of one another.” 

“Yeah but I’ll be deprived of one of my favourite parts of you.” She slips her hand low on his waist and he chuckles, capturing it in his own. 

“That’s why they invented Skype, babe.” 

“Pretty sure the invention of Skype was to keep friends and family in touch, not for impromptu video chat sex.” She corrects, slowly pulling herself away from him so they can both get redressed. 

“Well that’s how I plan on using it.” He gets out of bed and slips into his clothes. He walks over to Alice and wraps his arms around her waist. “I guess I should get going.” 

“I guess so.” She leans up to press a kiss to his lips. “I’ll walk you out.” 

She leads him to the front door and leans against it as he walks out. “I’ll see you in two weeks.” 

She smiles softly at him. “I look forward to it. I’m going to rock your world, Jones.” 

He chuckles. “You already do, Smithy.” He captures her lips in a long, slow kiss. “I’m...” he shakes his head and smiles at her. “See ya soon, Al.” 

“Bye, FP.” She bites her lip as she watches him drive away. Two weeks can’t come quick enough. 

_____

“Hey mom.” Betty greets as she walks in. 

“Hi sweetie, how was school?” 

“Good.” She sits down beside Alice on the couch. “Juggie left for Toledo though.” 

“I know honey, I’m sorry. But two weeks will come before you know it, and you can call him while he’s there.” 

“Yeah but it’s not the same as getting to see him.” She sighs but her frown quickly turns into a devilish smirk. “I do have something for you though.” 

Alice raises an eyebrow at her daughter. “What is it?” 

“A date!” Betty excitedly tells her. 

“I don’t follow.” 

“Veronica and I set you up on a blind date, you’re going out on Friday.” 

Her stomach drops. “Excuse me?” 

“Well I told her that you were having one night stands, which we both agreed is gross and could possibly be dangerous, and we thought we would set you up on a date.” 

Alice’s moth falls open. “Elizabeth, my romantic life is none of your business. I’m perfectly capable of finding someone on my own, but I’m not even interested in dating right now.” 

“Mom, sleeping around is just your way of coping with the divorce, I know you’re lonely, especially while I’m at dad’s. Just... please give this guy a real chance.” 

Alice sighs, there’s no way she’s getting out of this. “Fine. But after this, no more meddling in my love life.” 

“I don’t think I’ll have to worry about that, I have a good feeling about this date.” 

Oh if only Betty knew just how wrong she was. Because unbeknownst to Betty, Alice’s heart already belongs to someone else, even if she doesn’t realize it.


	33. 32/ Date

“I’m sorry, I had no idea she and Betty were planning this.” Hermione apologizes, sitting on Alice’s bed as she gets ready for the blind date.

“It’s okay, I’ll just go, enjoy dinner and then I’ll come home and tell Betty it didn’t work out.” 

Hermione smiles a little. “You’re not even going to give the guy a chance?” 

Alice shakes her head. “Why would I?” 

“Well you always tell me that you and FP are just fuck buddies, so technically you’re single.” 

“Hermione if you’re trying to make me admit that I have feelings for FP it’s not going to happen. I love his penis, not him.” 

Hermione cringes and Alice smirks. “Ew.” 

“I’m perfectly comfortable with what I’ve got. Constant, great sex without the emotional ties.” 

“Whatever you say, Alice.” Hermione looks her friend up and down. “You look hot though, you’re going to have a hard time keeping this guy down.” 

“Maybe, maybe not, I don’t even know who it is, which is very frustrating.” She hands Hermione the hairspray. 

“That’s kind of the point of a blind date.” Hermione gives Alice’s hair a quick tousle after securing it with hairspray. “Alright, you’re all set. Go get em’ tiger.” 

_____

She’s so not excited for this, the only thing she knows about the guy is that he’s wearing a navy blue button up shirt. 

“Table for one?” The hostess questions. 

“Oh no, I’m actually meeting someone. Thank you though.” Alice walks further into the restaurant and spies someone with a navy blue shirt on, she guesses that’s her date for the night. 

"Tom?" Alice starts when she gets close enough to see the man’s face. 

"Alice! How are you?" He stands up to give his old friend a hug. 

"I'm good, how are you?" 

"Oh pretty good.” He smiles a little. “Actually, I’m feeling a little awkward but for the most part I’m good." 

Alice raises an eyebrow at him, hoping it isn’t what she thinks. "Why do you feel awkward?" 

"Kevin set me up on a blind date and I decided to come early just in case, I've been sitting here all alone for the past twenty minutes." 

Alice feels like she's going to be sick. "You're here on a blind date?" He nods. "Betty sent me here on a blind date too." 

He sighs in realization. "So you’re my blind date?" 

"I guess so." Alice smiles a little. 

Tom laughs. "Well at least we know each other already." He sits back down and Alice joins him. "There's no harm in two friends having dinner, right? It'll be nice to catch up." 

"Of course." Alice smiles. "You seem like something's bothering you. Is everything alright?" 

"Well I don't want to offend you or anything, because it's really nice to see you, but I was sort of hoping my blind date was Sierra." 

"Sierra?" Alice smirks. "You're still in love with her after all these years?" 

He blushes as he nods. "When you know, you know." 

"That's really sweet." 

Her phone goes off and she reaches for it. "Sorry, I just want to make sure it's not Betty." 

"Of course, I understand, the kids come first always." He stands up. "I'm just going to the restroom, I'll be right back." 

She looks down at her phone and notices the text is from FP. 

Are you on a date? 

Her heart skips a beat and her hands shake as she answers. 

Yes, but it's a long story, I'll tell you about it later. 

How did you even know about it? 

He answers quickly. 

Betty told Jughead. 

Let me know when you're home? 

She smiles, she misses him, even if she won't admit it out loud. 

Will do. 

She sends a quick text to someone else and just in time too as Tom comes walking back over to their table. 

They make conversation for a while, just catching up, until Alice hears a pair of heels walking their way. She looks behind her and smiles as she turns back to Tom, seeing the stunned look on his face. 

"Tommy?" Sierra can't contain the grin on her face at the sight of him. 

"Sierra, hi." He stands up to greet her and Alice smiles at the two of them. 

Sierra turns to her, reluctantly pulling away from Tom. "Sorry, hi Alice. You texted me saying you needed some legal advice?" 

Alice sighs and stands up, gesturing towards her seat. "I lied. You two have a nice dinner." 

"Wait, what?" Tom questions with a grin. 

"You said you hoped your blind date was Sierra, well, here she is. Have a good night." 

The two smile at each other. "You're welcome to join us, Alice." Sierra offers. 

"I wouldn't want to intrude, have a good night you two." 

_____

She's not paying attention as she walks out of Pop's Chocklit Shoppe. She needed it if she was coming home to an interrogation from Betty. 

She's fishing through her purse, looking for her keys, so she doesn't even see the person in front of her until she crashes into them, her coffee falling from her hand. The mystery person grabs her arm to keep her from falling. "Oh shit," she curses. "I'm sorry, I wasn't-" 

The man smiles. "No I'm sorry, I was texting and not paying attention.” 

“Don’t worry about it, it’s not a big deal.” 

"You dropped your coffee because of me.” He thinks for a moment. “So, um...” he trails off, waiting for her name. 

"Alice." She offers. 

"Alice." He smiles. "Alice, may I buy you another cup of coffee to make up for that one?" He senses her hesitation and explains his offer. "It doesn't have to mean anything." 

She thinks on it for a moment and then nods. "Well how can I turn down a free coffee?" 

He smiles at her and opens the door, gesturing for her to walk inside. Pop looks confusedly at her. "Alice, you were just here, is something wrong with the coffee?" 

"I accidentally bumped into her in the parking lot so I’d like to buy her another one, please." The man says. 

Pop nods. "Of course. Would you like anything yourself?" 

"A cheeseburger and onion rings, please." 

"Coming right up." 

"So," Alice starts. "You know my name. Do I get to know yours?" 

"Oh, right.” He laughs and extends his hand to her. “Michael." 

"Nice to meet you." She replies as she shakes his hand. 

"You as well." He smiles at her. "So what were you doing tonight? What brings you to Pop's at nine o'clock on a Friday?" 

"Oh I just came from a blind date." She explains. "It's a long story." 

"So you're single?" 

She knows that the answer is yes, her and FP are strictly sex. But she can't help but let her mind drift to him and what he's doing, and how she wishes it was him sitting next to her. 

"It's um... it's complicated." 

He nods. "I get it." 

She frowns. "Oh I hope you don't think it's anything to do with you, you seem great, it's just... my daughter set me up on a blind date but I'm sort of in a... complicated situation with someone else." 

"You don't have to explain yourself, I totally understand." He pulls a pen out of his pocket and scribbles something down on a napkin has Pop comes waking out of the kitchen with their order. "However, if you do want to go out sometime when things are less complicated, give me a call." He pays and takes his food, giving Alice a genuine smile as he walks out the door. 

Pop gives Alice a knowing smile and she raises a curious eyebrow at him. "Yes, Pop?" 

"Oh nothing, nothing at all. Have a good night, Alice. Say hi to FP for me.” 

Her mouth gapes open slightly and it quickly turns into a shy smile as she takes her coffee and leaves the diner. 

_____

“You are home way too early, ma’am.” Betty speaks the second Alice walks in the door. 

Alice jumps at the sound of her voice. “Jesus Betty, you scared me.” She looks towards her daughter and sees Veronica beside her. “Hello Veronica.” 

“Hi Alice.” The girl greets. 

“Come on mom, why are you home? You said you’d give him a chance.” Betty pouts. 

“I did. But seriously? Tom Keller? We’ve been friends since high school, that was never going to work out. I invited Sierra instead, you should of seen how happy they were together.” 

“Mr Keller and Miss McCoy?” The girls look at each other. “That’s new.” 

“They dated in high school and never got over each other after breaking up.” She hangs up her coat. “Now, I’m going to go get ready for bed. No more setting me up on blind dates.” She wants. 

“We won’t.” The girls answer in unison. 

Alice smiles at them and starts waking upstairs. “Don’t stay up too late, girls.” 

She walks into her bedroom and locks the door as she pulls her phone out of her purse. 

I’m home. Give me a call when you can? 

She sends the text to him and her phone starts to ring a few minutes later. She answers it with a grin. 

"Hey, Al." FP's sexy voice greets on the other end of the line. 

"Hey you. How's Toledo?" 

"It's so amazing. I got to see my baby girl, she's getting so big, Al, I can't even believe it." 

"They grow up fast." 

"We went out for lunch today, just her and I to catch up. She's so smart and funny, and gosh, it's just so great to see her again." 

Alice smiles as she listens to him. "I'm so happy for you, FP, I know how much you've missed her." 

"Enough about me though, let's hear about your night." She can practically hear the smirk in his voice. 

She feels her face heat up. "Well, Betty set me up on blind date because she thinks I've been sleeping around as a coping mechanism." 

"Oh wow. Well at least you're only exclusively sleeping around with me." He teases. “I am the only one right.

She laughs. "Yes you’re the only one, she doesn't need to know that though. Anyway, she thought that I should go on a date and actually meet someone so I'm not just having meaningless hookups." 

He sounds all too amused. "And how was it?" 

"Well it was with a friend of mine from high school and he was hoping it was his ex girlfriend." 

"Oh yikes, that's got to be a blow to the confidence." 

"Actually the opposite, I think it's kind of sweet. I invited her to dinner and then left so they could be together." 

"Well that was nice of you." 

"I have my moments. Anyway, then I went to Pop's to get some coffee and I bumped into somebody in the parking lot. I dropped my cup so he offered to buy me another one to make up for it." 

"He?" He tries not to sound bothered by it but inside the idea of her dating kills him. “Two dates in one night, impressive.” 

"Well, I turned him down." 

"You did?" 

"He wasn't my type." 

FP chuckles. "What is your type?" 

"It’s very specific actually. Someone with dark hair, brown eyes, a beard, has a large collection of flannel shirts." 

"Sounds like a stand up guy." 

"Oh he is. He's also fantastic in bed." 

"Well I'm sure he'd be flattered to hear how you talk about him." 

Alice giggles and stretches out on her bed. "Video call me, handsome. Let's have some fun."


	34. 33/ Happy New Year

Two weeks goes by way slower than she had anticipated. She and Betty had a lovely Christmas Day together, Polly even called to wish them a merry Christmas, with promises of coming down soon. 

Now it's New Years Eve and Betty has invited all of her friends over to celebrate. Hermione and Fred have come to keep Alice company (and to help keep her sane since her house is overrun with teenagers.) 

The teens have taken over the den in the basement, blaring music so loud that the three adults upstairs can hear it word for word. 

Alice walks into the living room with a bowl of chips and bottle of wine in her hands. She shakes her head at Fred and Hermione making out on the couch, it's like this every time the two of them are together, the can never keep their hands off each other. "Paws off horndogs. No fornicating in my living room." 

"You did it up against the window, at least we're on the couch." Hermione points out, as if trying to prove a point. 

Alice just shakes her head with a laugh. "Oh Hermione, he and I had sex on the couch too, right where you two are sitting actually." 

Both of them leap up from their spots with a cringe. "Gross. Your daughter sits on this couch." 

She shrugs. "I cleaned it afterwards, just like the window." She smirks at them as she sits down on the couch, pouring wine into three glasses. 

Fred and Hermione take a seat in the chairs across from Alice and the three of them cheers their glasses before taking a sip. 

Alice watches as Hermione and Fred making lovey dovey eyes at one another. "You two are sweet, I never thought I'd see the day when you got back together." 

"When you're meant to be there's no stopping it." Fred says with a goofy grin, leaning over to give Hermione a kiss. 

"It's a shame FP's in Toledo, we could have had a killer game of charades if he was here to balance out the teams." Hermione says. 

Alice smiles at the thought. "Even if he was in Riverdale he wouldn't be able to come, I mean how would I explain to Betty that FP's coming over to celebrate New Year's?" 

"Easy, Betty would obviously invite Jughead, so all you would have to say is that you felt bad that he would be spending New Year's alone." 

"Well anyway, he's getting to spend the holiday with his kids, and I know he's thrilled about that." She stands up from the couch. "I'm going to go get some dip, do either of you want anything while I'm up?" 

Hermione and Fred both shake their head so Alice walks into the kitchen, pulling out her phone as she does. There's a text from FP and she quickly opens it. 

Happy New Year's Eve, wish we were celebrating together, I don't have a New Years kiss. ;) 

She smiles as she types her reply, walking blindly back into the living room. Hermione and Fred notice and tease her about it. "I'm guessing your smiling that big because FP messages you?" Alice nods, trying to seem unbothered by it but failing miserably. "What'd he say?" 

"If it's dirty just spare us." Fred adds. 

Alice rolls her eyes. "It's not dirty, it's sweet actually. He just said that he doesn't have a New Years kiss and he wishes we were celebrating together that's all." 

"And you still insist that you two are just fuck buddies, nothing more." Fred and Hermione look knowingly at one another. 

"We are just fuck buddies, fuck buddies can have a desire to kiss one another on a holiday too." A knock on the door effectively ends their conversation. "Must be one of Betty's friends showing up late." Alice heads towards the door, calling down to the basement for Betty. 

But when she opens the door she doesn't find one of Betty's friends, she finds Polly and Jason. "Polly! Oh my God!" Alice gasps, quickly pulling her daughter into a hug as the girl laughs. 

"Surprise!" 

"Oh honey I've missed you so much, you have no idea." Alice tells her, pressing a kiss to her cheek as she tries to hold back tears. 

"I've missed you too, mom." Polly smiles at her. 

Alice smiles at her and looks behind her at Jason who's standing awkwardly at the door. "Hi Jason." Alice greets, pulling him into a hug as well. 

"Hey Miss Smith, how are you?" 

"I'm good, thank you. And you can call me, Alice." She turns towards the stairs and sees Betty. 

"Polly! Hey, I didn't know you two were coming down." She hugs her sister with a grin. 

"We wanted to surprise you and mom, we're going to see dad tomorrow." 

"Well I'm going to dad's tomorrow too so you guys should stay over and we can carpool!" Betty turns to Alice. "That's okay, right mom?" 

"Of course it is, I'll make us all breakfast in the morning before you go." 

"You two should come hang out with my friends and I." Betty urges. 

"Yeah that sounds fun. We'll be down soon, I just want to visit with mom for a bit." Polly looks towards her boyfriend. "Jason you can go if you want to?" 

"Yeah sure," he presses a kiss to Polly's lips before following Betty downstairs. "See you soon, my love." 

Alice tries not to roll her eyes at the two of them, she's really not fond of the boy, but she can see that he makes Polly happy and that's all that matters. "You and Jason seem to be doing good?" 

"Yeah we are, we're doing really good." Polly notices Fred and Hermione in the living room, way too entranced with each other's lips to even notice the two women. "Woah, Mr Andrews and Hermione?" 

"Yeah they got back together recently, they do this a lot." Alice claps her hands loudly, making the two adults spring apart. "Look who's here." 

"Polly!" Hermione smiles, standing up to give the girl a hug. "Hi honey." 

"Hi, how are you?" 

"I'm good sweetheart, how are you? Where's your boyfriend, did he stay back?" 

"I'm good, and he's downstairs with Betty and her friends." She looks behind Hermione at Fred. "Hi Mr Andrews." 

"Hey kiddo, nice to see you." 

"Polly honey, do you want anything to drink?" Alice asks. 

"Water?" 

Alice nods. "I'll be right back." 

"I'll come with you." She follows Alice into the kitchen and watches as Alice gets down a glass from the cupboard. "Mom?" 

"Yeah, honey?" 

"I'm sorry." 

Alice raises an eyebrow at her daughter, walking over with the glass of water. "For what?" 

"For icing you out all those months, I know that you and dad weren't happy, I just didn't like the idea of you two not being together. I hate having to celebrate a holiday twice. I just wish we could all be one happy family again. I'm sorry that I took it out on you." 

"Oh baby, it's okay." Alice assures her. "Divorce is hard." 

"But I was awful to you and I can't explain how sorry I am about that." 

"It's in the past now, it's like it never even happened. You're here now and that's all that matters," Alice promises, pulling her close and pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "I love you baby girl." 

Polly laughs at the cheesy nickname Alice gave her when she was a child, it's stuck with her even into adulthood. "I love you too mom." 

_____

"Oh the countdown's starting!" Alice squeals, hurrying over to the stairs to call up Betty and her friends. 

Everyone gathers around in the living room as the countdown reaches ten. 

"10" 

"9" 

"8" 

"7"

"6"

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1!" 

"Happy New Year!" Everyone cheers. 

All of the couples in the room share a kiss and Alice wishes FP were here so she could sneak away and give him one. 

She feels someone throw their arms around her and she looks to see that it's Betty and Polly. "Happy New Year mom!" They cheer. 

"Happy New Year girls." Alice gives them both a proper hug and walks over to where Fred, Hermione and Veronica are. "Happy New Year!" She pulls her friends into a hug, smiling as Veronica joins in as well. 

Alice feels her phone vibrate and she smiles as she sees that it's due to a text from FP. 

Happy New Year, sexy. Only 6 more days until I'm home and we can ring in the New Year with a bang. 

She can't help but laugh at the message, even though the dirty promise takes her breath away a little. Fred and Hermione look at her knowingly as she smiles at her phone. 

Can't wait. Maybe later I'll send you a little preview of what I'll be wearing during our celebration... absolutely nothing. 

She knows the idea alone will drive him crazy and she's content with the knowledge. He texts back quickly, just like she expected. 

You're making it very hard for me not to buy a ticket back to Riverdale tonight. Give me a call before you go to bed, I'm missing you a little extra today. 

The message is much more affectionate than they usually are with one another but she can't help but smile at it. 

I'm missing you too. Talk to you later handsome.


	35. 34/ Home

"Hi honey," Alice says as she hears Betty coming downstairs. She looks toward and sees the grin on her daughter's face. "What's got you so smiley?" 

"I just got off the phone with Juggie, he's home." 

Alice has to fight the urge to smile. She knew they were coming back today but she hasn't checked her phone to know if they'd made it back yet. 

"That's nice, I bet you two are excited to see each other." 

"Definitely. We're spending the entire day tomorrow. We're going to dinner, seeing a movie." 

"That sounds fun, I know how much you've missed him." 

"Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that and also let you know that I'm going to bed." 

Alice smiles. "It's nine thirty, you must really be excited for tomorrow." 

"It's been two weeks since I've seen him, I missed him like crazy." 

Alice could say the same about FP. 

"Goodnight honey. I love you." 

"Love you too, see you in the morning." Betty heads upstairs and Alice picks up her phone off the coffee table. 

She has a text from FP awaiting her and she quickly opens it:   
I'm home. Can't wait to see you. Give me a call when you can? 

She locks the front door and turns off the lights before heading upstairs. She slips into a pair of pyjamas and pulls out her phone again, texting FP to see if she can call him. Her phone rings shortly after she sends the text, answering the question for her. 

"Hey you, I've missed you." She smiles into the phone. 

"I've missed you too, it's good to be back." 

"How was the trip?" 

"So good. Seeing my baby girl was definitely the highlight of my trip." 

"I'm glad you got to see her, I can only imagine how much you must miss her being so far away. I know how hard it was for me with Polly not talking to me, I can only imagine being in your shoes." 

"It definitely makes seeing her even more special. I cherished every single moment, she's growing up so fast." He sighs. "I'm glad Polly's talking to you again, I know how much you missed her." 

"It was such an amazing surprise. I was even happy to see that awful boyfriend of hers." FP laughs on the other line and she smiles. "When do I get to see you, handsome?" 

He chuckles. "Someone missed me, huh?" 

She fondly rolls her eyes. "You already know I did." 

He chuckles. "I missed you too, I was about to ask you the same thing. You free tomorrow after the kids go to school?" 

"Free as a bird." 

"Great. I'll text you when Jughead leaves and you can come over." 

"Looking forward to it. I can't wait to see you again, it's been way too long without you, I've had to take care of myself since I didn't have you to assist me." She smirks, knowing that image will drive him nuts. 

"Fuck, how am I supposed to wait all night to see you?" She hears some shuffling around and she knows he's locking his bedroom door, she smiles a little, knowing all too well what's coming next. "Now tell me more about this taking care of yourself stuff." 

_____ 

"Can you please extend my curfew?" 

"Elizabeth, your curfew is already ten o'clock. What could you two possibly be doing after ten o'clock on a Monday?" 

"I don't know, I just haven't seen him in so long, I already don't want to leave him." 

"Well you can spend all week and weekend with him." 

"So no curfew extension?" Betty questions. 

Alice shakes her head. "Sorry honey." 

"It's fine. We're going out with Veronica and Archie and their friends." 

"How are they handling their parents being together?" 

"Good, V says that Archie's kind of annoying but other than that it's going good." 

"Well she's used to being an only child, you and Polly are the closest thing she's ever had to siblings." Alice says. "I can imagine suddenly having a step brother is a little strange to get used to." 

"Apparently Hermione and Fred are talking about moving in together." Betty adds. 

"Yeah Hermione mentioned that to me, they're moving fast. But, like Fred says, when you know you know. Plus they're really good for each other, you can just tell how much love they have for one another." 

"Yeah it's sweet. Though I could live without seeing them shoving their tongues down each other's throats every time they're alone." Betty cringes. 

"You're telling me. I'll get up to get a drink and when I come back they're all over each other." Alice looks at the clock. "You might want to get going, kiddo." 

"Right! I get to see Juggie." She quickly eats the rest of her cereal and pecks a kiss to Alice's cheek. "Bye mom, see you later." 

"Have a good day, honey." 

Alice checks her phone after Betty leaves and sure enough there's a text from FP five minutes ago. She tells him she's on her way and grabs her car keys, more than ready to see him again. 

_____ 

His door opens as soon as she pulls up and he steps out into his tiny front porch, a giddy grin on his face at the sight of her. 

She hurries out of her car and walks up the steps to him. “Hey-“ she doesn’t get a chance to finish her sentence because his hands cup her face and he pulls her into a kiss. A long, slow, kiss that they both melt right into. 

When he pulls away he rests his forehead against hers. “Sorry, hi. I’ve been waiting to do that for two weeks. It’s been way too long since I last kissed you.” 

“It’s been way too long since you last did anything to me,” She corrects, pressing another kiss to his lips before stepping inside, him following close behind her. “We’re going to remedy that today though, right?” She questions as she follows him into his bedroom. 

“Oh definitely.” FP assures her. Stepping so close to her that she can feel his breath on her skin. “You’re not leaving my bed until absolutely necessary.” 

“Believe me, I’m fine with that.” She drapes her arms around his neck, she’s missed being able to touch him. “I’ve thought lots about what I want to do to you when you get back and what I want you to do to me.” 

“Mmm, I’m excited.” 

“You should be.” She smiles and sits down on the edge of his bed. “Now, pants off Jones.”


	36. 35/ Happy

"Holy shit." FP breathes out. Alice laughs softly as she wraps herself up in his sheets. "I missed you so fucking much." 

"I missed you too." She presses a soft kiss to his lips and rests her head on his thigh as he sits up against his headboard. She can't stop looking at him, so glad he's actually with her again. 

She smiles as his fingers run absent-mindedly through her hair and she's sure the action could easily lull her to sleep. 

"That felt like the longest two weeks of my life." 

She smiles a little. "Worth the wait though, right?" 

He smiles down at her and she lifts her hand to his cheek, running her fingers along his beard. "Definitely worth the wait." 

_____

Betty and Veronica went out over an hour ago. Alice had decided to take the alone time to clean the house. As she's fluffing the couch cushions she hears her phone going off repeatedly. She hurries to check it, worried something has happened to Betty or Veronica. Instead she sees a slew of text messages from Hermione asking if she's home. Alice answers and tells her she is and waits for a response. 

Rather than a text however there's a knock on her front door. Her eyebrows wrinkle in confusion as she walks over and opens it, revealing her best friend on the other side. "How did you get here so fast?" 

"I was at Fred's." Hermione answers breathlessly. 

"What the hell? Did you run here?" Hermione nods, gasping a little. "Okay, sit down, I'll get you a glass of water. Just calm down." 

Alice heads into the kitchen to fill a cup with water and walks back out to the living room, handing it to Hermione as she sits down beside her. Hermione takes a sip and looks at Alice with excited eyes. "I'm engaged." 

Alice's eyes nearly bulge out of her head. "Woah. What? What are you talking about?" 

"Fred and I are getting married. We just decided it." 

"This is huge!" Alice can't even full wrap her head around the idea. 

"Am I making a mistake?" Hermione asks her. 

"I don't think you are. You-" 

"Alice," Hermione cuts her off. "Tell me what you honestly think. Right now I'm not your best friend, pretend I'm some random person you know. Give me your honest opinion on this." 

"I think you're nuts." Alice states plainly. "I think you're absolutely batshit crazy," Hermione nods and looks down at her hands. "But I've always thought that." Hermione smiles a little. "It's really soon. You two haven't been together very long, are you sure about this?" 

"I know it's crazy, but I love him. I've been in love with him since high school, so yes it may be soon and rushes but I'm sure about him, about us. I've never been more sure." 

Alice smiles. "I think you just answered your own question." She draws her close and pulls her into a hug. "Fred's a good man, he's so perfect for you." 

Hermione smiles. "I love him." 

"I know you do." Alice tells her. "I just wish you didn't have to go through all that shit with Hiram, before finally ending up with Fred." 

Hermione smiles a little. "But then I wouldn't have Veronica." She sighs. "She was worth every ounce of heartbreak he put me through." She rests her head on Alice's shoulder. 

"So when's the wedding?" Alice asks her. 

"Soon, hopefully. We want to get married as soon as possible. You're my maid of honour by the way." Hermione tells her. 

"Well I better be!" Alice teases. 

"I'll give you more details when we actually start planning." 

"I'll gladly help in anyway I can." 

"Actually there is something you can do." Hermione reluctantly tells her, not knowing how she'll react. 

"Lay it on me." 

"Fred wants to invite FP." 

"Oh." Alice whispers, she wasn't expecting that. "I suppose I could ask him, but if Betty comes won't she find it odd? I mean how would you explain how they know each other?" 

"Well we figured we'd invite Jughead since he's friends with the kids and then we could just extend the invitation to FP as well." Hermione explains. "If it's too weird he doesn't have to come, I can tell Fred it's just not going to work." 

"No, don't do that." Alice tells her. "I'll ask him and let you know." 

"Thanks, Alice." Hermione offers her a smile. "Now, can we celebrate? Fred and I have a bottle of champagne ready to be popped." 

Alice laughs. "Lead the way Mrs Andrews."


	37. 36/ Alone

Betty's at Hal's again, leaving an extremely bored Alice home alone. She's already cleaned the house and done laundry, the night's still young though so she pulls out her phone and dials FP's number. 

"Hey you, what's up?" He greets. 

"Oh nothing, Betty's gone for the weekend so I'm all alone." She smirks. 

"Well what a coincidence, I'm alone too. Should we remedy our loneliness and keep each other company?" 

"Of course we should, why should we both be lonely tonight?" She smiles a little. "Would you like to come over and watch a movie or something? I'll let you feel me up after." 

He laughs on the other line. "Second base? I'm in. When should I come over?" 

"Six? We can have dinner." 

"Do you want me to pick up Pop's?" 

"I was thinking more along the lines of pizza, if you're good with that? I was going to order it after I hung up with you." 

"Yeah pizza's perfect. Don't worry about ordering it, I got it." He offers. 

"Oh you're definitely getting lucky tonight." 

He chuckles. "What kind of pizza do you want?" 

"Surprise me." 

"You do realize I'll eat anything, right?" 

"Good point. Nothing with fish." 

He laughs. "I'm with you on that one. Alright, I'll see you at six." 

"Looking forward to it." 

_____

There's a knock on the door at six o'clock and her stomach flutters with the knowledge that it's him behind the door. She opens it and sees him carrying two pizza boxes in his arms. "I got cheese and I got meat lovers, figured those would be safe options." He pecks a kiss to her cheek. "Where would you like them?" 

"Coffee table's fine." Alice tells him and he nods, walking into the living room. "Thank you for picking up the pizza." 

"Of course, figured since you're hosting our little movie night the least I could do was pick up the pizzas." 

She miles and snakes her arms around his waist. "Well just for that maybe I'll let you eat something else tonight." 

"Two dinners in one? Sign me up." He pecks a kiss to her lips. "Though I'd say you're more of a dessert." 

She smirks and drifts her hand down to the waist of his jeans, tugging gently. "Let's eat, Jonesy." 

_____

"Oh by the way, I have some news." Alice starts as she leans against the arm of the couch, her legs resting in FP's lap as they eat and chat throughout the movie. "Hermione and Fred are getting hitched." 

"Woah, really? Didn't you tell me they just started dating?" 

She nods. "She's been hot for him since high school though so it doesn't really surprise me. Anyway, Fred wants you to come so they asked me to ask you." 

FP smiles a little. "Well yeah, I'd love to, but wouldn't the kids suspect something?" 

"I asked that and Hermione said they're going to be inviting Jughead so they figured they would just extend the invite to his father too." 

"And how do you feel about it?" He asks, trying not to sound as nervous as he is. 

"I like the idea," she tells him, honestly. "I like spending time with you out in public. I mean we have lots of fun in private but I always enjoy going out with you." 

"Well as long as you're cool with it, tell them yes." He leans over and kisses her softly. "And I like going out in public with you too, it's always a good time. Plus, you're hot, I like showing you off." 

She smiles at that and sets their plates aside before climbing onto his lap. "You like showing me off?" 

He nods and grips her butt through her jeans. "You're so sexy, I love taking you out and seeing people look at us, well look at you. It makes me feel extra special that at the end of the day it's me that get's to do naughty things to you." He presses a kiss to her collarbone and she swats at his shoulder.

"You're an ass." She teases. 

"Yeah and you've got a nice one." He squeezes her butt and she moans softly before pressing her lips to his. Her tongue slips into his mouth to play with his own as her fingers run through his hair and he can feel his own pants growing tighter. "How much do you care about seeing the end of this movie?" He breathes out, pressing kisses up the column of her throat. 

"Not that much." 

He smiles and catches her lips again as he stands up with her in his arms. "Such a good answer."


	38. 37/ She Looks So Perfect

"What do you think of this?" Hermione asks Alice, pointing to a lingerie set on a mannequin. 

"I think it's nice." Alice tells her. 

"Just nice?" 

"Well what kind of look are you going for? It's not me that's undressing you at the end of the night, it's Fred. What do you think he'd like?" 

"Anything really, I just... I don't know, I was with Hiram for so long before we got married that I didn't think it mattered what I wore under my dress. But with Fred, I feel like I'm still trying to impress him." Hermione sighs. 

Alice frowns. "Hermione, you could wear a paper bag and Fred would still be all over you." Hermione laughs. "I'm serious. But I get what you mean, you want to impress him. I feel the same about FP, we may not be in a romantic relationship but I still like to impress him. Even though I know that no matter what I wear he's still going to jump my bones." 

Hermione laughs. "You two are gross." 

"Says you. You and Fred practically devour each other any time you're in the same room." 

Hermione ignores her comment and gestures for Alice to follow her over to another display table. "These are nice. They're nice right?" Hermione asks, showing off a pair of lacy white panties. 

"They are nice. They're crotchless though." Hermione drops them with a sigh and Alice picks up the pair in black, grabbing the matching bra to go along with them. Hermione raises an amused eyebrow at her. "What? FP likes lingerie and I like looking good for him. Plus these could be fun." 

Hermione just rolls her eyes and continues to look for the perfect wedding lingerie. "Oh look at this one! I think this is it." 

Alice admires the mannequin for a moment before agreeing. "It's very pretty." 

"And sexy." Hermione adds. "Yeah. This is definitely the one." She goes to flag down an employee and Alice chuckles before continuing to look for herself. 

She picks up a couple new bras and some thigh high stockings with garters that she knows will drive FP insane. She looks at the collection of "toys" they have, especially the pair of handcuffs, and suddenly she's imagining every dirty thing she wants to do with him. 

Hermione's voice draws her out of her fantasy. "Al? You good?" 

Alice nods her head. "Yeah. You got what you need?" 

"Just have to pay." Hermione looks through the items in Alice's hands with a smirk. "My, my, FP's in for a treat." Alice grins at that and suddenly she can't wait to be alone with him. 

_____ 

Alice stares at herself in the mirror as she tries on all of the things she bought. She knows FP is going to go wild for them. 

She pulls out her phone and presses his name, sending him a text. 

Hey handsome. What are you up to? ;) 

He answers back quickly, like always. She likes that about him. 

Just sitting around watching tv. What are you doing, Smithy?" 

She smiles at the nickname. 

Oh just trying on some of the things I bought earlier. 

Sounds fun. What'd you buy? 

Well if I tell you it won't be much of a surprise, now will it? I guess I can give you a little sneak peek though. 

She takes a picture of her leg in the stockings, holding the phone high enough so that a bit of her panties show in the picture. She inspects the photo and sends it off with a devilish smirk. 

Holy shit!   
Fuck, Alice.   
If I was driving right now I would 100% hit a tree.   
You look so fucking hot.   
The kids are still at school for a few more hours, come over, I wanna see these new items up close.

That was exactly the response she hoped for and more. 

I'll be there in twenty 😘 

_____ 

He would normally consider himself a patient man, he always had been, but after seeing the photo Alice sent him he's tempted to get in his truck, meet her halfway and take her in the backseat of her station wagon. 

He hears the gravel crunch outside and he's up in an instant, peeking out the window and seeing Alice stepping out of her car. He opens the door and stares at her with a naughty smirk as she walks up the steps to meet him. 

"Excited are we?" She teases when she's level with him, her hand drifting downwards. 

He nods and nudges her inside so he can close the door behind them. "You got me all hot and bothered with that damn picture." He starts pressing kisses down her throat and trails his hand up her leg. She had put on a skirt for this very reason. 

"That was kind of the point, babe." He smiles at the pet name and she places her hands on his hips, pushing him backwards to lead them to his bedroom. 

"As hot as the picture was I'm more excited for the live show." He hoists her up and she laughs in surprise. He walks into his bedroom and kicks the door shut behind him before sitting down on the bed with her in his lap. He cups her face in his hands and kisses her tantalizingly slow, letting his tongue sweep inside her mouth. 

She bites his bottom lip when he starts unzipping her skirt and he hisses. She smiles devilishly at him and runs her fingers through his hair. "Let me up." His eyebrows furrow in disappointment as she gets up off his lap but he quickly perks up when she starts raising her shirt. "I worry you won't get to properly appreciate these new items if you're the one undressing me." He stares at her as she steps closer and takes his wrists in her hands. "No touching until I say so. Got it?" 

He swallows hard and nods. She starts raising her shirt again and he feels his heart beat a little faster, he narrows it down to arousal but there's a deeper feeling that he can't quite put his finger on. "Al?" 

She pauses. "Yeah?" 

He smiles and shakes his head. "Nothing, you're just really hot." He pops the button on his jeans and unzips them. "Continue."


	39. 38/ Girl’s Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted a chapter that focused on just Alice and Betty instead of Falice so I’m sorry there’s no FP in this but next chapter will make up for that!

Betty watches with a grin as Richard Gere climbs up a fire escape on the TV. "Now that's just so dang cute, look at them!" 

Alice laughs a little as she looks towards the TV, watching as he and Julia Roberts come together in a kiss. "It is cute," Alice agrees, turning her attention back to painting Betty's toes. "If only all men could be like that." 

"You don't think there are men out there like that?" 

Alice thinks on it for a moment. Hal was romantic but it always very typical; roses and chocolate on Valentine's Day, breakfast in bed on her birthday, which she can genuinely say she loved. But she always craved a little more. 

Hal was never one for PDA, he would hardly ever hold her hand when they were in public. She knew it wasn't because he was ashamed of her but just because of how he was raised but she still couldn't shake the desire to have someone's hand to hold as they did mundane tasks like grocery shopping. 

She likes to think FP would be the opposite, from the few times they've gone out in public together he's made it abundantly clear that he's there with her. He'll kiss her and touch her and whisper things to her that make her blush. He's spontaneous and she loves that about him. 

"I think there is," Alice decides. "I just think they're rare." 

Betty nods. "I think Juggie is one of the rare ones." 

Alice smiles. Polly was never so open and honest with her, she likes that Betty feels comfortable enough to talk to her about her life. "You do?" 

She nods again, a grin coming upon her face. "He's so sweet, caring and thoughtful. When I opened my locker the other day there was a flower in it and a note from him. He walks me to class, insists on carrying my books, gives me his jacket when it's cold, even if I have my own. He's just perfect." 

"Sounds like you're really falling for this boy." 

Betty nods shyly and cuddles with her hands as her cheeks turn pink. “I love him.” Betty admits. “And he loves me.” She sighs. “Is that stupid?” 

Alice takes her hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze. “It’s not stupid, baby.” 

“It’s not?” 

Alice shakes her head. “I’m glad you found someone who makes you so happy.” 

Betty raises an eyebrow at her. “Why do I feel like there’s a “but” coming?” 

“There’s no “but”.” Alice assures her. “Yes you’re young but you’re a smart girl, you know what you want and I can see the way Jughead looks at you, he’s head over heels for you.” 

Betty gives her a smile. “Thanks mom.” 

They sit in silence for a few minutes as Alice finishes painting Betty’s toes. Betty’s flipping through the movie choices when Alice speaks again. “Okay, maybe there is something.” 

Betty sighs. “I knew it.” 

“It’s not bad!” Alice assures her. “Just... are you being safe?” 

“Mom!” Betty whines. 

“It’s a question, Betty. An important question, do you know all of the risks of not being safe?” 

“Yes, mom. I took sex ed and you had this talk with Polly and I already.” Betty rolls her eyes. 

“Don’t roll your eyes, Betty, I just want to make sure you’re being careful.” 

“We haven’t had...” Betty pauses as she chooses her words. “We haven’t done that.” 

“You haven’t?” Betty shakes her head. “Oh thank God.” 

Betty looks down nervously. “I mean, we haven’t yet, but we will eventually.” Alice holds back her sigh, she would much prefer if it didn’t happen ever, but she knows that’s unlikely. “We love each other, so when the time is right we will, and we’ll be safe.” 

“As long as your safe about it and sure about it, you don’t want to regret it.” 

“I won’t, not with Juggie. And he would never pressure me either.” Alice smiles softly at her. “Did you regret it?” 

Alice shakes her head and smiles a little. “Not at all. I ended up marrying him. Even though things didn’t work out in the end I’m glad it was with him.” Alice says. “And we were safe every time. Like you and Jughead should be.” 

Betty rolls her eyes. “Yes mom, I know. You’ve said so a million times now.” She smiles devilishly. "Are you being safe, mom?" 

The question catches her off guard. "Betty!" 

"What? I don't want any babies waddling around here, I like being the youngest." 

"That is none of your business. But believe me, I'm with you on the baby thing, I don't think I could go through teething again, you and Polly were monsters." 

“Good.” Betty says. “Are you dating anyone?” 

“Elizabeth-“ Alice starts to say but Betty cuts her off. 

“I just don’t want to go off to college next year and leave you all alone.” 

“Maybe I’ll get a dog.” 

Betty laughs. “Yeah right. Me and Polly always asked for a dog but you and dad said no.” 

“Well maybe I’ll get one just to drive you two nuts.” 

Betty sticks her tongue out at her and Alice rolls her eyes jokingly. “I don’t know why you’re so obsessed with my love life anyhow.” 

“I’m not obsessed, I just want you to be happy.” Betty tells her. 

Alice smiles softly. “I am happy, Betty. I’m happier than I’ve been in a long time.”


	40. 39/ Buttons

FP hands trail up her back as she leaves a trail of kisses along his throat, throwing in little nips with her teeth every so often. 

He's revelling in it, letting her have him however she wants him, but then he catches a glance at the clock and, with a sigh, gets a grip on her hips to lean her back a little.

"I should head back to the trailer, Jug will be home soon and he'll get suspicious if I'm not home." He reluctantly says.

"Stay a bit longer." She replies, her voice low and seductive as she nibbles his earlobe.

"Believe me, I want to but your daughter will also be home soon and I think she'd freak if she caught us here together."

"I'm not wearing any underwear." She purrs, rolling her hips against his. He raises an eyebrow at her and she smirks. "If you don't believe me you'll just have to check for yourself." She moves her hips against his again and she can feel his arousal for her and it does nothing but egg her on.

"You're going to be the death of me woman." He says, nearly breathless as he scoops her up into his arms better and heads in the direction of the stairs while she laughs. 

_____ 

"We should shower together more often." FP says and smiles when he comes up behind her, and presses a kiss to her neck. 

"Well we're alone all weekend so we can definitely shower together again." He pulls on the tie of her robe and wraps his arms around the newly bared skin. 

She laughs when he skims his hand over her thigh she takes it in her own. "We just got out of the shower and you're already trying to get us dirty again?" 

"What can I say? You're hot." 

"As flattering as that is, we don't have a ton of time, Betty will be home in an hour." 

"Quickie?" He suggests with a quirk of his eyebrow. 

"We've tried that, one quickie turns into two quickies and then we just don't get out of bed." She turns around and presses a kiss to his lips before tying her robe again. "I'm going to go get a drink, do you want anything?" 

"Water?" 

She nods. "I'll be right back," she kisses him once more. "Get dressed." 

"Not as fun without an audience." He calls and she just shakes her head with a chuckle as she heads downstairs. 

She's getting them both a glass of water when she hears the front door open. She cocks her head to see who it is and finds Betty. "Elizabeth! What are you doing here?" 

Betty raises an eyebrow at her. "I live here?" 

"No, I'm sorry, I know. I just mean, I thought you and Jughead had a meeting for the school paper?" 

"Yeah, the teacher called in sick today so our meeting was cancelled." 

"Oh, that's a shame, I know you really enjoy working on the paper." Alice says, hoping that FP doesn't come downstairs. 

"It's okay, the meeting got rescheduled to Friday." 

"That's good." Alice panics slightly as she tries to think of a way to sneak FP out without Betty seeing him. "You should've texted me, yesterday you told me you and Jughead would be getting something to eat so I don't have anything planned for dinner." 

"Maybe we can go to Pop's?" Betty suggests. "I'm in the mood for a cheeseburger." 

"That sounds great, sweetheart." Then an idea sparks. "I'm pretty hungry now, what do you say to an early dinner?" 

"Sounds like a great idea to me." 

"Great, well I'm just going to head upstairs and get dressed, I'll be down in a few minutes." She heads upstairs and into her bedroom, quickly shutting and locking the door behind her. 

"Woah, miss me?" FP chuckles from his position on the bed. 

"Betty's home!" 

His eyes go wide. "What? Her and Jughead have-" 

She cuts him off. "It got cancelled, now she's home, which most likely means that Jughead is home and you need to get the hell out of here." She strips out of her robe and changes into her clothes. 

"How? I can't exactly walk out the front door." 

"I have a plan," she assures him, slipping on a blouse and fumbling with the buttons. "Betty and I are going to Pop's, stay up here until we're gone and then leave." 

"I feel like a prisoner." He chuckles. 

"Well I'm sorry, it's not like I planned for this to happen, FP." 

He puts his hands up in defence and walks over to her. "Hey, I'm just kidding, Al. Calm down." 

She sighs and leans into him. "I'm sorry, I was just scared she was going to find out about us." 

"It's alright, she won't. I'll be gone when you guys get back and it'll be like I was never here." 

She looks up at him and he offers her a smile as he tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear. She lifts up on her tip-toes to give him a kiss, which he happily returns. 

She turns back towards her mirror and brushes her hair up into a ponytail. He starts fixing up the buttons on her shirt and she raises and eyebrow at him. "FP, now is really not the time." 

He chuckles. "I'm fixing the buttons on your shirt, Smithy, I'm not undressing you. I'm not a complete idiot." 

"You're not an idiot at all." She tells him, firmly. "Thank you." 

"No problem, don't want your daughter thinking you can't dress yourself." He presses a kiss to her lips. "Go have fun, I'll talk to you later."


	41. 40/ Best I Ever Had

The front door opens as Alice is prepping dinner for her and FP later. Since Betty is at Hal’s for the weekend and Jughead is going off to a writing course, they thought it might be fun to spend the weekend together. Though those plans are quickly forgotten about when the front door opens. 

Alice crooks her head to see who her visitor is, shocked to see her daughter standing there. Hal always picks her up from school when it’s his weekend to have her. "Hey honey, aren't you supposed to be at your dad's? Did you forget something?" 

"No. Dad has the flu, he said I'm still welcome to come but he doesn't want to get me sick, plus he would probably just be in bed all weekend and it wouldn't be a very good time." 

"Oh.” Alice pauses. “Well I was just prepping for dinner, I guess its a dinner for two now." 

"Sorry mom, you probably had plans and I'm ruining them." Betty says as she sits down at the counter. 

Alice frowns and walks over to her. "I'm thrilled you're staying here this weekend, I hate when you're gone." She presses a kiss to her forehead. "And I didn't have any plans, don't worry about it. I was probably just going to have Hermione over tonight but I'll tell her not to come." 

"You don't have to do that, mom. I don't mind if Hermione comes over." Betty assures her. 

"Nonsense, I get to spend some extra time with my favourite person. I'll be right back." 

Alice hurries up the stairs and picks up her phone, quickly dialling the number to Pop's and hoping FP will be the one to answer, not any of the other workers or Pop. 

"Pop's Chocklit Shoppe, FP speaking, how can I help you?" 

She sighs in relief at the sound of his voice. "You're very cute." 

"Al?" She can hear the smile in his voice and it makes her smile as well. "Hey you, what's up?" 

"Well, uh, Hal has the flu so Betty's staying home this weekend." 

"Aw shit." He sighs. "Guess that means our plans need to be put on the back burner." 

"Sadly." She frowns. "I'm sorry for bothering you at work, I just wanted to let you know not to come over after your shift anymore." 

"We can reschedule for the next weekend she's at his place." He assures her. "And don't apologize, you're never a bother, I love when you call me. Besides the place is practically empty, I can talk for a few minutes." 

She smiles at that. "You're sweet. It's a shame our plans fell through though." 

"Agreed. I'd love to be sharing a bed with you for the weekend. Maybe spooning... or forking, whatever you prefer." She laughs. "I mean that's after the marathon sex we'd have of course." 

"Of course." She agrees. "I'd love for that plan to still be on. I don’t think I could leave the house with Betty home, she'd most likely hear me leave and interrogate me. I would sneak you in but I'm afraid she'd hear the door." 

"What if I climbed?" He joked. 

She smiles a little. "You'd climb a tree to come sleep with me? I'm flattered." 

"I've got a ladder at home." He tells her as if it's no big deal. 

She laughs a little and thinks on it for a moment. "That's a very tempting offer, my bedroom is practically a freezer lately, I could definitely use the extra warmth from you." She knows it's a bad idea but she can't help herself, the thought of cuddling him all night is too good to pass up. "You think you could make zero noise?" 

He raises an eyebrow. "Absolutely." 

"I'll text you when she goes to sleep, park a little down the road just to be safe." 

He smirks. "Are you being serious, Alice?" He questions, not sure if she's just playing along or if he should actually be loading up a ladder when he gets home. 

"Dead serious." She answers. "Unless you think it's a bad decision." 

"Well I don't think it's a good decision but we don't make a lot of those anyway so who cares. I'll be there." 

_____ 

“It’s the first window on the right.” Alice instructs FP through the phone. Betty had gone to bed over an hour ago and Alice had decided that was long enough for her to have fallen completely asleep, so she texted FP. 

He rounds the corner, his ladder in hand and his phone between his ear and shoulder. She waves down at him so he can tell for sure which window it is. He smiles and hangs up the phone before lining up the ladder. She cringes as it makes noise and she just prays it’s not loud enough to get the attention of Betty. 

He pushes it up against the house as gently as he can and looks up at Alice, giving her a thumbs up. 

She pushes the window up as far as it can go as he starts to climb up and reaches down to hold onto the ladder and help keep it sturdy. She chuckles as she watches him look uneasily at the ground. “Not a fan of heights?” She questions. 

“Just worried the ladder’s going to give out on me.” He climbs up and Alice offers him a hand as he climbs in the window. “I looked like a crazy person carrying a ladder down the street.” 

She laughs. “Where did you park?” 

“Around the corner, luckily you live pretty close to the end of the road so it wasn’t that long of a walk, I’ve never had to carry a ladder that far.” He shuts the window and turns back to her, wrapping an arm around her waist. “You were worth it though.” He drops a kiss to her nose and she giggles. 

“Well I hope so, I am the best sex you’ve ever had.” 

“You think pretty highly of yourself there, Smithy.” 

“I just speak the truth, and I know that’s the truth.” She drakes her arms over his shoulder and presses a kiss below his ear. 

“Do you now?” She nods and pulls his earlobe between her teeth. 

“You love sex with me, it’s dirty, fun, sex without all the feelings and commitment.” She says. “Name one other person who would let you do even half the dirty things I let you do to me.” 

“Please, you should try and find someone who will do some of the stuff I let you do to me. I don’t know if I know a man who could’ve handled edging.” 

She smiles. “You barely handled it.” 

“Hey, you didn’t handle it so well yourself missy.” He slips his hands down to her butt, covered just barely by her short nightgown. “But you’re right, you are the best I’ve ever had. And I’m the best you’ve ever had.” He nudges her towards the bed. 

She lay back onto it with a grin, raising the hem of her already short nightgown. “Prove it to me, Jonesy.” 

He pulls off his t-shirt and kicks off his pants, before grabbing her ankles and pulling her towards the edge of the bed. “Oh I intend to.”


	42. 41/ Morning Glory

She can faintly register someone's fingers stroking through her hair and can hear a deep voice whispering to her. "Wake up, Al." She shakes her head. "I gotta go soon." 

She pouts with her eyes still closed and scoots closer to him. "Stay." 

He chuckles. "I would love to but I think Betty would find it strange if she found us having breakfast together." He doesn't get a response and he looks down to see her fast asleep again. He laughs and starts peppering kisses all over her face to wake her up. 

When his lips peck hers she reciprocates, kissing him lazily, and he smiles. "Can't wake up, too tired." She mumbles. 

He laughs and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. "I think I have a way to wake you up." He presses a kiss below her ear and she smiles sleepily. 

"Oh yeah?" He nods and presses a kiss to her throat, sucking softly, she lets out a quiet moan. He moves towards her pulse point and sucks a little harder, making her gasp. "I think this might work." He pulls away and she pouts. "Don't stop, I liked that." 

He smirks at her and pecks a kiss to her lips. "I'm going to do something you like a hell of a lot more." He winks at her before ducking beneath her blankets and hooking his fingers in the sides of her panties. 

_____

She’s got her fingers wound tightly in his hair as his tongue brings her over the edge again and he holds on tight to her hips to keep her steady as her entire body clenches up in pleasure. "Oh, fuck... FP." Alice gasps as the last waves of her release flow through her body. 

FP places a kiss to her inner thigh, her hip and finally her stomach before pulling her lacy panties back up her legs and into place. He straightens out her short nightgown and then pops his head out from underneath her blankets. "Well that's certainly a nice way to start the morning." She comments, still a little breathless. 

"Definitely." He replies and he moves up her body to kiss her, letting her taste herself on his lips. She hums against him and it goes straight to his groin. 

She glides her hand down his naked chest to the waistband of his boxers. He opens his eyes and catches a glimpse of the clock just as she wraps her hand around him. "Al, wait," he reluctantly says. She stops moving her hand and looks up at him, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion. "we don't have time, Betty will be up soon and I don't think you want her catching us." She sighs and pulls her hand out of his boxers. 

"You're right. But I hate sending you home high and dry!" She pouts. 

"Don't worry, I'll handle it." He says with a smirk, dipping his head down down to kiss her. 

"You sure you don't want help?" She questions. "I'm sure we could be quick, wouldn't be the first time." 

He smirks at her, a dirty smirk. "Believe me, that little performance you just put on there, is help enough." He kisses her once more, longer this time, before rolling off of her and out of her bed. 

He pulls on his jeans and she watches him with her bottom lip pulled between her teeth. He smiles as he does up his jeans. "Did I not satisfy you well enough? You want me again?" 

"Oh believe me, you satisfied me," She smiles. "twice if we're being exact." She says with a wink as she gets out of bed herself. 

She walks past him to pick out some clothes but ends up staring at him the whole time. "Are you sure we don't have time?" She questions, cupping his ass through his jeans.

"Positive." He says, taking her hands in his own and kissing her gently. "But I'm sure we can arrange something." 

"Fine." She agrees with a roll of her eyes, but the smile on her face contradicts the eye roll and he kisses her again. "Alright, mister, time for your great escape." She says, ushering him over to her window and pushing it up. 

“I’ll talk to you later,” he promises as he climbs out the window. “Call me if you want to.” 

“I always want to.” She assures him. “Be careful.” She warns as the ladder wobbles. 

“I’m always careful.” 

She raises an eyebrow at him. “You sure about that? I can’t remember the last time we were careful.” 

“Ok, maybe we as a couple-“ he looks for a better word choice, that’s not what they are, their relationship is much more complicated. “we as a twosome aren’t so careful but I’m careful.” He leans his head up to give her another kiss before descending down the ladder. “See you later, Al.” 

“Looking forward to it, Jonesy.” She winks at him and waits until he’s on the ground to close the window. 

She smiles to herself as she thinks back on the night, it was some of the best sleep she’s gotten in a while. She changes out of her pyjamas and heads downstairs to get a start on breakfast, a little extra pep in her step due to the man she just snuck out of her window.


	43. 42/ Tired Eyes

It's definitely not a good idea, he knows that, but it's so quiet at home, and he's going to go crazy. 

He's happy that Jughead is getting an opportunity to further his skills, FP never got those kind of chances. He knows that Jughead will go on to do amazing things and there's no doubt on his mind that he'll become a world famous author and he'll do anything to help him get there. 

He had spent the night with her on Friday and though it's only been 2 days, he missed her, so here he is. 

He parks down the street like he did the first time and unloads the ladder from the back, carrying it behind her house. His heart starts beating faster with nerves, he's not sure how she'll react but he hopes she won't be too mad. 

He pushes the ladder up against the side of her house, right up against her window, careful not to make any noise in case she's sleeping. He just plans on slipping in bed beside her and cuddling up next to her, he doesn't want to wake her, he just doesn't want to be alone. 

He climbs up the ladder and looks in the window just to make sure he has the right room, he doesn't have Alice directing him this time and the last thing he needs is to climb into her daughter's room by accident. 

He pushes the window up once he's sure he has the right room and crawls inside. He tries to be as quiet as possible but trips over his feet and lands hard on her floor. 

She bolts up and stares over at her window. She turns on the lamp that's on her nightstand and squints over at him. "FP? What the hell are you doing?" 

He feels bad for waking her up and he just hopes she doesn't notice how red his cheeks are. "Oh, hey, sorry I didn't mean to wake you up." 

She narrows her eyes at him. "You just crashed into my bedroom at two o clock in the morning, what were you trying to do?" 

He awkwardly scratches the back of his neck. "Jug's at that writing seminar and I'm just worried about him, he's so far away and he's all by himself. It's so quiet, I'm going crazy." She frowns, she understands. "I was just going to climb in and sleep beside you, it was a dumb idea, I know." 

"No, it's not, I get it." She pulls back the covers and gestures to the spot next to her. "Come here." He smiles and walks over to the bed. "Oh, wait, lock the door. Just in case Betty comes in in the morning." 

He nods and locks her bedroom door before stripping down to his boxers. She watches him with a smirk and he slips into the bed next to her, leaning over and giving her a kiss. "Sorry I woke you." 

"It's okay, means I get to spend some extra time with you, that's always nice." She snuggles up close to him, wrapping her arms around his middle and resting her head on his shoulder. "Besides, if I had of woken up with you right beside me in the morning I probably would of had a heart attack." 

"Well it's a good thing I woke you up then." He strokes her cheek and she smiles at him, pressing a kiss to his jaw. 

"I get why you came, I mean Jug's all the way out in Greendale, I would be worried about Betty if it was her." 

"I know he's okay, he's a smart kid so I know he won't get into trouble, and I'm glad he's getting such an amazing opportunity but-" 

"You miss him." She finishes for him. "That's understandable." 

"I don't know how I'm going to deal with him going off to college, I'm going to miss him like crazy." 

"I feel the same about, Betty." She nuzzles a little closer to him. "But if our little arrangement is still going strong then we can get through it together." 

He smiles a little. "You're really something, Al." 

She raises an eyebrow at him. "A good something?" 

He nods and presses a kiss to her head. "A special something." 

"Well I won't disagree with you there." She nuzzles her nose into his neck. "How tired are you?" 

"A little, why?" 

"Well I thought maybe if you're not super tired maybe I could help tire you out, we ran out of time the other day, I didn't get to finish you off." 

"Well I definitely won't turn that down." He cups her cheeks and pulls her into a kiss. She starts to trail lazy kisses over to his neck and chest, her hand slipping into his boxers. She pauses and he raises an eyebrow, looking down at her. He can feel her hand wrapped around him but she's not making any movements, even her kisses have stopped. 

He sits up on his elbows to get a look at her and she bolts up, her eyes heavy. He laughs, she fell asleep. "Go to sleep, Al." 

"No I'm not tired, I just closed my eyes for a second." 

"You were asleep." He pulls her up next to him. "We can continue this in the morning." she opens her mouth to protest but he cuts her off. "No but's, sleep." 

"Fine." She rolls over and pulls his arms around her. "But we are continuing this in the morning, you're going home blown and satisfied." 

"Yes, ma'am." He chuckles and pulls her closer so her back is flush against his front and he nuzzles his face in her hair. "Sweet dreams, Al."


	44. 43/ Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

"You know, I think this goes against the whole friends with benefits thing." Alice says as she lays in FP's arms, her head resting on his chest. 

She had woken up just as the sun started to rise and contemplated going back to sleep, after all, FP didn't have to leave for a couple more hours so they could both sleep in, but the thought of getting to spend some extra time with him sounded way more appealing. 

So, instead of closing her eyes to get some more sleep, she slipped below her blankets and pulled down his boxers, waking him up in a very appealing way. 

"It's right there in the name though, we're friends, that's one of the many benefits." He points out, his fingertips stroking her arm. "Friends have sleepovers and give each other companionship, we're doing fine." 

"Well if you think so, who am I to argue?" She smiles at him and leans her head up to give him a kiss. 

He cocks his head to look over at the clock on her nightstand and turns back to her with a smirk. "We have another hour," he tells her, nudging her onto her back and trailing his hand up her thigh, fingertips grazing the edge her panties. "Let me return the favour." 

She lets him tease her with his fingers for a bit as she kisses him. "Why don't we take this into the shower instead?" 

"Hmmm, sharing a shower with a hot, wet, naked girl?" He pretends to think on it. "Yeah I like that idea." He grins at her and gets off of her and out of bed. He takes her hand and pulls her up, leading them both to her bathroom and into the shower. 

_____ 

"So everyone is coming at five/ five-thirty, drinks are being served all night, the kids will be at your house, and the strippers are showing up at eight." Hermione paces through Alice's living room, going through her list for her bachelorette party. 

"If the kids throw a party in my house, you're helping me clean it up." Alice tells her. 

"Fine." Hermione agrees. "Veronica wants to come to the party so bad." 

"So does Betty." 

"I would be totally fine with that if it weren't for the strippers." 

"How does Fred feel about the strippers?" Alice questions. 

"Well I haven't exactly told him yet." She admits. 

Alice's eyes grow wide. "Hermione Apollonia Gomez!" She scolds. 

"I know, I'm the worst." She drops down onto the couch beside Alice. "I am going to tell him." 

Alice scoffs. "Oh yeah? When?" 

"Tomorrow before the party." 

Alice laughs. "You're the worst." 

Hermione narrows her eyes at her. "Have you told FP?" 

"Yeah, told him this morning after we got out of the shower." 

"Okay ew, I don't need that image in my head." 

"Sorry, you and Fred are the only ones who know about us and I really like to brag about him. I mean have you looked at him?" Alice sighs dreamily. 

Hermione rolls her eyes. "Yes, Alice, he's very attractive." 

"Good in bed too. Incredible actually." Alice smiles at the thought. 

"So you've told me about a million times. How did he react?" 

"I mean he was in a post sex haze so he took it pretty well." She answers. "I mean it's not like there's really anything to react to, we're just having sex with each other, it's not like you and Fred where you're in an actual relationship." 

Hermione laughs and rolls her eyes, she's pretty positive that what FP and Alice have going on is far more than just sex. "Keep telling yourself that, Alice." 

"What? It's true!" She defends herself. 

"Sure." Hermione nods, not believing her in the slightest. "Lets go over the list again."

_____

“I still think it’s unfair that you’re banishing me to the house tonight. I’ve known Hermione since I was a baby and I’m old enough to go, I should be allowed to.” 

Alice sighs, Betty and Veronica have both been asking to come for the bachelorette party. “For the one hundredth time, Elizabeth, this party is not appropriate for kids.” 

“I’m a teenager,” Betty points out. “Practically an adult.” 

“This is an eighteen and over event.” Alice tells her, laughing as Betty groans frustratedly. 

“What could you possibly be doing at this party that Veronica and I can’t be there for?” 

“Do you really want to know?” Betty nods. “I really don’t think you do.” 

“Try me.” 

“This is Hermione’s second marriage, the first bachelorette party I threw her was a tame little get together. We’re pulling out all the stops this time and throwing her your stereotypical/raunchy bachelorette party.” 

Betty raises an eyebrow. “I don’t understand. What does a stereotypical/raunchy bachelorette party entail?” 

“The fact that you don’t know just solidifies my reasoning for not letting you come.” Betty urges her to continue. “There’s going to be alcohol, and inappropriate gifts, phallic paraphernalia and more. You and Veronica are not invited.” Betty cringes at the last part. 

“Ew.” 

“Exactly. Now, stop begging to come, it’s not going to happen.” Alice tells her, smiling at Betty’s grossed out face. “Besides, you, Hermione, Veronica and I are going to have our own little party the night before the wedding. That will be much more age appropriate.” 

“Fine.” Betty agrees, walking over to the couch. “Jug, Archie, Veronica and me are having a movie night while you’re at the party.” 

“That’s fine, have fun. No bed sharing with Jughead.” 

“I know, mom. Besides, we’re all planning on sleeping in the living room, that’s if we sleep at all, we’re going to try and pull an all nighter.” 

Alice smiles. “That sounds like fun. I can help you set up before I leave.” 

“Thanks mom.” Betty pecks a kiss to her cheek. “I’m going to bed, love you.” 

“I love you too. Goodnight honey.”


	45. 44/ Raise Your Glass

Alice raises her head from her keyboard at the sound of an engine shutting off, surprisingly seeing FP walking towards the front door of the register. She waves him in as she gets up from her desk, all too excited to see him. 

"Hey, you." She greets with a grin. "What are you doing here?" 

"Oh I was just in town and thought I'd bring you some lunch." He holds up the Pop's takeout bag. She raises an eyebrow at him. "What? I thought maybe you'd be up for Pop's, and some attractive company." 

"Well I'm always up for both of those things." She agrees, draping her arms over his shoulders. "Are you sure that's the reason you're here though? To bring me lunch?" 

"What other reason would there be?" He wraps his arms around her waist, one hand dropping down to rest on her ass. 

"Maybe the fact that Hermione's bachelorette party is tonight and there may be some scantily clad men giving lap dances." She dances her fingertips along his chest, tracing the neckline of his shirt. 

He plays along. "No idea what you're talking about." 

"Mhm." She steps backwards and he follows, getting a tighter grip on her as she backs up towards her desk. 

"You planning on getting one of those lap dances?" He asks, setting the takeout bag on the desk and quickly returning his hand to her body. 

"Oh I don't know," she teases. "Maybe, maybe not." She grips onto his shoulders tighter, trying to fight the urge to undress him. "I have something much more attractive right in front of me." His eyes seem to go darker with lust and he squeezes her butt, making her yelp. "Maybe I'll get you to give me a lap dance instead." 

He laughs. "I don’t think that would be a pretty sight but I’d give it my best shot." 

"Maybe you're right," she sighs. "I guess I'll just have to give you a lap dance instead." 

He practically growls at that and hoists her up onto her desk. She spreads her legs enough so he can stand between them. "I like the sound of that." He kisses her roughly, and smooths his hand up her thigh and underneath her skirt. 

She arches into him, her hand drifting up to the back of his neck to keep his mouth on hers. "Hal's on lunch for another hour." She murmurs against his lips. 

"Oh yeah?" She nods. "Good, because you look hot as fuck on top of your desk." He kisses her again, slipping his tongue past her lips and pulling her even closer to him. 

"Mmm, as much as I like what you're thinking, I think we should take this to the back." She kisses him again. "The last thing I want is for some innocent pedestrian to walk by and see your bare ass, as nice as it may be." 

He chuckles. "Good idea." He helps her off the desk and takes her hand as she leads him to the back. "Is there another desk back here?" 

She giggles. "No, but maybe next time you come over I can show you my home office, I have a desk in there." 

"Deal." He spins her around so he can kiss her again and lifts her up, carrying her to the back room himself as her laughs echo through the hall. 

_____

"Thank you for bringing me lunch, even if it did end up getting cold." Alice says as FP gets ready to leave. 

"Maybe next time we can eat first then have sex. Cold burgers just aren't as good." 

She smiles. "So you're going to come have lunch with me again?" 

"Definitely." He blushes a little and dips his head down to give her a kiss. "Have fun tonight." 

"You too, handsome." 

He pauses. "Is it weird that I'm going to Fred's bachelor party?" 

Alice shrugs. "I don't think so, I think it's kinda sweet actually. I like that my friends like you, makes double dates a lot more fun and way less awkward." 

He smiles. "I'm glad they like me too." He walks over to his truck and winks at her. "See ya, Smithy. Make sure those strippers keep their hands to themselves." 

She giggles. "Yes Jonesy. I'm all yours." 

_____

By the time 5:30 rolls around all of the guests are gathered in the living room of the Pembrooke. Alice had shown up early to help set up and the two women had moved everything out of the way to make room for the party. Luckily the space is already big. 

It’s exactly the way Alice had envisioned it, completely raunchy and over the top. There’s penis shaped everything, from straws to wall decorations, even cookies, the whole nine yards. And perhaps the most amusing thing to her is the headband she bought for Hermione to wear, tiny colourful phalluses adorning it. 

She scopes out her friend, catching sight of the back of her t-shirt which reads BRIDE, in an obnoxiously large sparkly font. She bought Alice a matching one that says MAID OF HONOUR, and as cheesy as it may be, Hermione thought the idea was cute, and well, it is her party so Alice went along with it. After all, Hermione is wearing a penis headband, the least she can do is wear a cheesy t-shirt. 

“Hey you, I just got a phone call, the strippers will be here in a few minutes.” She hands her a glass of wine, cheersing her glass against it. 

“Oh good! I tried to convince Fred to give me a lap dance last night but he refused. It’s a real shame too, I thought the idea was kinda hot.” 

Alice laughs. “I told FP today that he should give me a lap dance and he said he’d try his best but it wouldn’t be a pretty sight.” She takes a sip of her drink. “So, instead, I offered to give him one next time we’re alone.” 

Hermione rolls her eyes jokingly. “Well that definitely sounds like something you two kinky freaks would be into. What stopped you today?” 

“Well we were at the Register,” Alice admits. “Hal was on lunch so I didn’t want him to come back and find FP grinding on me.” 

“He showed up at the Register?” 

Alice nods. “He brought me lunch.” 

Hermione smirks. “Sounds like something a boyfriend would do.” 

“Would you stop that?” Alice rolls her eyes. “We’re not together, we just have sex, so what if we like to keep each other company as well. It gets lonely when the kids are gone.” She explains. “Besides, we had sex in the back so it’s not like he was just bringing me lunch to be all domestic and such.” 

“Ew! In the back? My daughter goes back there.” 

Alice smiles, amused by the statement. “Your daughter also sits at the kitchen table but that didn’t stop you and Fred from knocking a few screws loose.” 

Hermione’s eyes narrow. “Touché.” 

A knock on the door ends their conversation and Alice smiles giddily as she rushes over to answer it. She opens the door to two sexy men in police officer costumes. 

“Did somebody call 911? I heard there’s a naughty bride in here, where is she?” One of the men asks. 

Hermione eagerly raises her hand. “That would be me.” 

The man smiles and walks over. “Now I can see why I was called. You’re under arrest for being too foxy.” He nudges her to sit down on the chair. 

Alice laughs as she watches him yank off his shirt. The other stripper looks her up and down. “Maid of honour, huh?” 

“Yes officer.” She teasingly responds. 

He laughs. “You look like you could use a dance too, what do you say?” 

“Well if you think so, I guess I’ve got to listen, you’re a cop after all.” 

He smiles and leads her over to the other chair, unbuttoning his shirt slowly, giving her more of a show. He pulls it off and tosses it onto the floor before lifting his hat off his head and placing it on hers. “You look pretty sexy in that hat, might have to punish you.” He tells her, straddling her on the chair. He winks at her as he grinds against the air. She knows the flirtation is just part of the act but she can’t help but feel a little guilty about it. 

_____ 

“I’m exhausted.” Alice whines as she flops down onto the bed beside Hermione. They had decided to clean up after everyone left, rather than wait until the morning. Of course, that meant that they’re up until nearly 5 A.M., but it saves them from doing it in the morning with a wicked hangover they’ll surely have. 

“Same here. I told Veronica I’ll be home late in the afternoon, I have a feeling I’ll wake up around dinner time.” She curls herself up in her sheets and closes her eyes, ready to drift off to sleep. 

“I don’t want to wake up at all, I can already feel a hangover coming on.” Alice reaches for her phone, wanting to make sure Betty hasn’t messaged or called. 

Instead of Betty’s name though she sees FP’s. 

Hey sexy, hope you had a fun night. (And I also hope the stripper didn’t get too handsy, that’s my job.) Call me in the morning, I have some fun stuff planned next time I see you. 

She smiles, it’s cute that he messaged her and it’s also cute how possessive he seems. With Hal that would’ve pissed her off, but with FP? It’s kind of hot. 

We’re just heading to bed now, so I’ll call you whenever I manage to get up and get home. I’m excited to hear these plans you have. 

P.S the stripper did keep his hands to himself, don’t worry, I much prefer your hands on me. Goodnight Jonesy. ;)


	46. 45/ Sunday Morning Coming Down

Alice walks in the front door of her house with dark sunglasses on and looking like she was just hit by a bus. "Jeez mom, you alright?" 

Alice winces at the sound of Betty's voice, she was hoping they'd all still be sleeping, or that they'd have the decency to ignore her so she could go make herself look like a functioning human being. 

She turns towards her daughter and sees 4 sets of eyes on her, she smooths out her hair as best she can and gives them all a tight smile. "I'm good, just a little tired is all." 

Betty smirks and crosses her arms over her chest. "Is that why you're wearing sunglasses inside?" Alice opens her mouth to say something but Betty cuts her off with a laugh. She walks over to her and gives her a hug. "I'm just teasing you. But seriously? Go have a shower because you smell like you bathed in liquor." 

"That's where I was headed." Alice tells her, watching as she walks back into the living room and cuddles up next to Jughead. 

She heads upstairs and into her bedroom, shutting the door behind and stripping out of her clothes; Betty's right, she smells terrible. 

She pulls out her phone and sends a message to FP. 

I'm home now, I'm assuming I'll see you when you come get Jughead, but call me later? I want to hear about your night. 

She heads into the bathroom and steps into the shower, letting the hot water wash away the night before. 

She stays in there a lot longer than necessary, tired and hungover and not wanting to leave the nice, peaceful, warmth of her shower. 

When she finally does decide to get out she brushes her teeth and wipes away what's left of her makeup. She doesn't look as bad as she feels and if it weren't for the fact that there's 4 kids in her living room that she needs to supervise, she'd probably crawl in bed and sleep the day away. 

She dries her hair with a towel, the idea of using a blow dryer in her current state making her cringe. 

She opens the door to walk into her bedroom and nearly jumps out of her skin at the sight of FP sitting on her bed, causally scrolling through his phone. 

"Jesus FP! What the hell are you doing here?" 

He looks up from his phone and laughs. "Sorry, I probably should have warned you when I heard the shower turn off." 

"You think?" She drops her towel in favour of her robe and ties it around herself before joining FP on the bed. "How long have you been here?" 

"Fifteen minutes, maybe?" He guesses and shrugs. "And to answer your other question, I came over to get Jug and the kids said they wanted to go to Pop's so they left and I thought I'd stick around and keep you company." 

She smiles and rests against his side. "Well this is definitely a welcome surprise, even if you did scare the shit out of me." 

He chuckles. "I'm sorry." He presses a kiss to the side of her head. "Just be glad I didn't join you in the shower like I wanted to." 

"I probably would of slipped and cracked my head open." She agrees. She raises an eyebrow in intrigue and hooks one of her legs over hip to straddle him. "Though showering with you is always fun." 

"Agreed." He grips onto her butt and pulls her closer. "How was your party?" 

"Insane. I'm severely hungover right now." She admits. 

"How were the strippers?" 

She smiles. "You seem quite jealous of these strippers." 

He shrugs. "Not jealous per se, I just don't like sharing." 

She chuckles. "I'm literally sitting on your lap, completely naked besides my robe, I don't think you have to worry about sharing me." 

"Yeah speaking of the robe, I think it's gotta go." He twirls the sash. 

"Oh you do, do you?" 

He nods and pushes it open to reveal a bit of her chest. "It looks good but I much prefer what's underneath." 

"Well then by all means, disrobe me." 

"It would be my pleasure," he pushes the robe off her shoulders and it pools around her waist. "It's going to be both of our pleasure soon though." He starts pressing kisses below her ear and her mouth falls open. 

"How was Fred's bachelor party? Was it awkward? I know you were worried about that." She asks, her fingers pulling lightly at his hair. 

"It actually wasn't that bad, conversation went smoothly with everyone, I felt like I had been a part of the friend group forever." 

Alice grins, she's so happy that he gets along with her friends, especially with Hermione and Fred. "I'm glad." She gasps when he sucks on her pulse point. "No strippers at your party?" She teases. 

He laughs into her throat. "No, no strippers. Not that it matters, I have a much hotter girl right here in front of me." 

She nods and grinds her hips against him when starts sucking a hickey into her collarbone. "A hot, naked, girl who's waiting to be fucked." 

He pulls away from her collarbone and smirks naughtily at her. He flips her over so she's laying on her back and pulls his t-short over his head. "That can definitely be arranged."


	47. 46/ Work Hard, Play Hard

"Can you pass me that folder?" Alice asks FP. 

Hal has the day off so she had called up FP last night and asked him if he wanted to come keep her company. There's not a lot to do today anyway. 

He nods and grabs the requested folder. "Putting me to work?" 

She laughs. "I don't think getting you to hand me something is putting you to work." 

"I don't mind if you do, I'm happy to help." He tells her with a shrug. "It is a little scandalous though." 

Her eyebrow arches. "What's a little scandalous?" 

"I'm sleeping with the boss, isn't that against the rules?" 

She laughs. "Unless you're on my payroll, I'm not your boss, so you don't have to worry about breaking rules." 

He rolls his chair closer to her. "Shame. It's kinda hot when you're all bossy." 

"Yeah?" He nods and places his hand on her thigh, fingertips just barely slipping underneath the hem of her skirt. "Well Betty's at Hal's this weekend maybe you can come over and I'll boss you around?" She suggests with a quirk of her eyebrow. 

"Don't have to ask me twice." He leans back on his chair and dances his fingers along her leg. "I'll be there." 

"You can come Friday? Spend the day with me?" She suggests. "Maybe we can spice things up a little." 

"Sounds like plan, I'll come up with something good." He looks at her computer screen and then back at her. "You wanna take a break from work?" 

"Why? You want to bend me over the printer again?" She smirks. 

"Well as hot as that was, no. Besides we almost broke it so it probably wouldn't be a good idea to have a repeat performance." He smiles at her when she blushes at the memory. "No, I'm starving so I thought maybe we could go grab something to eat at Pop's." 

"Pop's sounds great." She agrees, already turning off her computer and standing up from her seat and taking his hand. 

_____

“So how is it living with Fred and Archie?” Alice asks Veronica as she and Betty sit at the kitchen island, eating ice cream. 

“Weird.” She answers. “I mean Mr Andrews is really nice but I don’t like seeing him macking on my mom constantly.” 

“Could be worse, your room could be next to there’s.” Berry points out. 

“Elizabeth!” Alice gasps. 

She laughs. “What? It’s true!” 

“It is true,” Veronica agrees. “I’ve walked in on too many things that I can’t unsee.” 

Alice cringes. “Oh I hope nothing too scarring.” 

“Let’s see, Mr Andrews sucking on my mom’s neck while she was cooking was pretty horrifying to witness, not a nice thing to wake up to. Also, seeing her straddling him on the couch and them making out,” Veronica cringes. “Just the thought of it makes me want to vomit.” 

“Ew.” Betty lets out, laughing a little. “At least they’re getting along.” 

Veronica rolls her eyes. “Maybe too well.” 

“Seriously V, it’s better than your mom and your dad. Look how things turned out for them. She and Mr Andrews may be gross but at least you know they’re in it for the long haul.” 

Alice smiles at them. “Betty’s right. I haven’t seen your mom this happy in a long time.” 

“Yeah she was really having a hard time after dad left. I’m glad her and Mr Andrews found each other.” Veronica says. “I’m also glad that Archie isn’t a total weirdo, I mean I’m still getting used to living with him and sharing a bathroom but it’s not as bad as I expected.” 

“Well you’re welcome to come over whenever you need to escape them.” Alice tells her, placing her bowl in the sink. “I’m heading up to bed. Are you packed and ready to go to dad’s after school?” 

“Yep, all good.” 

“Alright, well I’ll see you on Monday then.” Alice pecks a kiss to her daughters forehead. “Don’t stay up too late girls, you have school in the morning.” 

“We know. Night mom, love you.” 

“Love you too.” She directs her attention into Veronica. “Goodnight Veronica.” 

“Night, Alice.” 

After closing her bedroom door, Alice changes into her pyjamas, ready to crawl into bed and sleep, exhausted from the day. 

Her phone vibrates as she’s pulling off her throw pillows and she reaches for it, seeing FP’s name on the screen. 

We still on for tomorrow? 

Definitely.   
10:00? 

I’ll be there. And I may have something fun planned... 

Well now I’m excited, make it 9:30? 

Deal!   
Do I get to see this home office of yours as promised? 

I think that can be arranged.  
See you in the morning Jonesy. 

Looking forward to it, always.


	48. 47/ Sweet Dreams

She's been in the fetal position all morning, cramps having woken her up from a very peaceful slumber. She had curled up on the couch and fallen asleep after making Betty breakfast and sending her off to school, but was woken up shortly after by the throbbing pain in her abdomen. 

A knock on the door disturbs Alice from her comfy position on her couch. She groans at the thought of getting up to answer it and decides that whoever it is can let themselves in, if it's a murderer maybe they'll take her out of her misery. 

"It's open!" She calls and a second the later the front door opens, revealing FP looking sinfully sexy in a pair of jeans and a flannel. 

"Hey, sexy, I've got a box of condoms, not that we ever actually use them, and that surprise-" FP stops when he sees her. "geez, you don't look so good." 

Alice narrows her eyes at him. "Gee thanks." 

"No, I don't mean it like that," he back pedals. "you always look hot as fuck I just mean you look like you're not feeling the best." 

"I feel like shit," She confirms as he walks further into her living room. "I meant to call you and tell you not to come over tonight, take a rain check, but I fell asleep." Her cheeks blush slightly and she watches as he awkwardly stands near the couch. 

He runs a nervous hand through his hair. "How sick are you? You got the plague? The flu?" 

She shakes her head. "Forsythe, the plague hasn't been around for... well I don't know exactly how long, but a damn long time. But for your information what I have isn't contagious so you're safe. Why do you wanna know anyhow?" 

He sits down beside her on the couch. "Wanted to know if it was safe for me to come near you." 

"Yeah, you're fine." She assures him. "You don't have to stick around though, you're not getting laid anymore." 

"I'm not afraid of getting a little sick." He informs her, leaning over to press a kiss to her jaw. 

Alice smiles a little. "As flattering as that is, unless you have some weird blood kink you might want to head out." 

His eyebrows crinkle in confusion. "I'm not following." 

She rolls her eyes. "Jesus, you're dense. I'm on my period, Forsythe." 

"Ah," he breathes, scooting closer to her and curling his arm around her, drawing her close. "why didn't you just say that in the first place?" 

She shrugs and let's herself relax against his side, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Usually men find the mention of it gross." 

"Well I don't, it's kind of a relief actually." 

She cocks her head to look at him. "You consider not getting laid a relief? That's a real confidence booster." 

He chuckles. "No, it's just, it means you're not pregnant, we're not exactly safe all the time and I can't remember you being on it while we've been having relations." 

"Oh believe me it's a relief every time it comes, I usually just suck you off so I don't have to tell you." 

He chuckles and strokes her shoulder. "Well I certainly don't mind when you do that, but from now on you can tell me, it's not going to gross me out and not having sex for a few days isn't going to kill me, just as long as you don't mind me hanging out with you." 

"You don't have to." 

"I know I don't have to, I want to. Unless you want me to go?" 

She shakes her head and leans in closer to him. "No... stay, I want you here." 

"Alright then," He uncurls his arm from around her and leans back, resting against the arm of the couch. "come here." He tells her, opening his arms and scooting over to make room for her beside him. 

She rolls her eyes, a hint of a smile pulling on her lips, but lays down in his arms and snuggles into him. The position feels way to domestic for their special relationship, but he somehow manages to take her mind off of how shitty she feels so she lets it slide. 

"What are we watching?" He asks her. 

"Steel Magnolias. I'll find something different though." She makes a move to reach for the controller but he catches her wrist in his hand, bringing it to his lips to press a kiss to her knuckles. 

"Leave it. I don't mind." 

"You sure? I'm pretty sure I saw Die Hard on earlier."

"Are you kidding me? Dolly Parton, Julia Roberts and Sally Field all in one movie or Bruce Willis taking down a bunch of terrorists? I'm pretty sure we both know the obvious right choice here." 

She smiles and presses a soft kiss to his lips before she settles against his side again. 

They watch the movie in peace for a bit until he feels her wiggling around beside him, he hears her huff and looks down at her. "You in pain?" She nods and lets out a heavy sigh. "Want me to get you some Advil?" 

"I already took some." She signs. "I'll be fine, just watch the movie." 

He watches her try to focus on the movie but he doesn't miss the way her eyebrows crinkle in pain. He moves his hand over to rest on her abdomen, rubbing it slowly. She looks up at him. "Is this bothering you?" He asks her. "I can stop." His hand pauses and she shakes her head. 

"No, it's nice. Makes it a little more bearable, don't stop." 

"Well I thought I'd be hearing those words while inside you but this is nice too." 

She swats at his chest and he laughs. "You're shameless." 

He rubs her stomach the rest of the movie, doing his best to make her feel better. 

"Shit, I forgot how sad that movie is." He says once the movie's over. She doesn't respond and when he looks down at her and sees she's fast asleep, looking much more content than she was when he got there. He presses a kiss to the top of her head and pulls the blanket off the back of the couch to cover her. He wraps his arms around her more securely and rests his head against the arm of the couch. "Night, Al. Sweet dreams."

_____

He wakes up a while later and is pleased to find Alice still peacefully asleep next to him. He softly runs his fingers through her hair, careful not to wake her. 

"You watching me sleep Jonesy?" Alice sleepily mumbles, a smile growing on her face. 

He chuckles. "I didn't mean to wake you, sorry." 

She shakes her head and cuddles closer to him, her arm wrapping around him tightly. "I was awake, don't worry. You just looked cute so I didn't want to bug you." 

He smiles at that and presses a kiss to her head. "You feeling better?" 

She nods. "A lot better." 

"Good, I'm glad." He rolls over onto his side to get a better look at her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "You look beautiful." 

She bites at her bottom lip to stifle a grin. "Thank you." She presses a soft kiss to his lips. "You look hot. Like really hot." She tells him, pressing another, longer kiss to his lips. "Very sexy." She hooks her leg over his hip and he chuckles. 

"Feeling a little horny there, Al?" 

"Always when I'm with you." She kisses him again, holding his face in her hands. “You know you really don’t have to hang out with me today.” 

“I want to, I like spending time with you.” 

“Well if you really like it I won’t try and convince you otherwise.” She pecks a soft kiss to his lips again. “Hey maybe if you’re not busy tonight we could have dinner with Hermione and Fred?” 

“Yeah that sounds like a plan. You want me to make reservations?” 

“I was thinking more along the lines of dinner here, I can whip something up for all of us.” 

“And I’ll help you.” 

“Well if you insist.” He grins at her and kisses her again, she’s just so damn cute to him and he can’t wait to spend some more time with her.


	49. 48/ Fantasy

"Do you have some croutons, Al?" FP asks as he makes the salad. 

"I believe I do," She abandons her task of breading the chicken and heads over to the cupboard. "One second." 

He turns to watch her, staring at her butt as she looks through the shelves. "Take your time I'm enjoying the view." 

She shoots him a knowing look over her shoulder. "Staring, Jones?" 

"Can't help it, you look good in those jeans." 

"Well I found the croutons so I'm sorry to put an end to your staring contest with my ass." She walks over to him and hands him the bag. He smirks. "Hey, I forgot to ask, you said you had a little surprise for us today?" He nods. "What was it?" 

He chuckles. “I don’t know if I should tell you, it is a surprise after all.” 

She fakes a pout. “Please? It’ll make me feel better.” 

“You look like you’re feeling fine.” He points out, wrapping his arms low on her waist. 

“Come on.” She leans up on her tip toes and presses a kiss to his neck. “Please tell me?” 

“Fine.” He agrees. She pulls away from his neck with a grin. “Handcuffs.” 

She feels her body warm at the thought. “Handcuffs?” 

He nods. “You mentioned them the one time and I thought we could try them out.” 

“Do you have them with you? I wanna see.” She sets the chicken in the oven and sets a timer. 

He nods and takes her hand, leading her into the foyer where he set his jacket. He digs into the pocket and pulls out the requested cuffs. She takes them from with a pleased expression. 

“Sorry, they’re kinda tacky.” He apologizes, gesturing to the red fur adorning the cuffs. “I just didn’t want them to pinch your skin so I figured these would be better.” 

“No, it’s good.” She sighs. “As if I wasn’t already turned on just by being near you, now I see these. You are so getting lucky in a few days.” 

“Maybe in that home office you promised to show me?” He steps closer to her and she grins up at him. 

“I can show you now?” She suggests. He nods his response, eager to see. 

She leads him down the hall to her office and opens the door, gesturing for him to walk in. He looks around with a smug smile on his face and she shuts the door behind them. 

“So? Does it live up to your fantasies?” 

“Hmm, I don’t know, there’s something off.” He pretends to think for a moment and turns to her. He grips her hips and hoists her up onto the desk, stepping back to take a good look at her. “Yep that’s it, exactly how I imagined it.” 

“You’re a dork. Come here.” He obliges and she wraps her legs around his waist, keeping him locked to her as she kisses him. 

“Curse you for having your period.” He mumbles against her lips, gripping onto her ass to pull her closer. 

“Sit on the chair, Jonesy.” She orders, pecking another kiss to his lips before unwrapping her legs from around him. 

He does as told and watches as she slips off the desk, walking in front of him. “You may not be able to live out one of your fantasies right now but I can live out one of my own.” He raises an eyebrow at her, unsure what she’s getting at until she drops down to her knees and moves under the desk, pulling him in close and reaching up to undo his pants. 

“Nope, this is definitely a fantasy of mine too.” He lets out, his hand coming down to tangle in her hair. 

_____

“How are the kids getting along?” Alice asks. 

Fred shrugs. “They don’t hate each other which is good. They don’t really talk to each other much.” 

“I think they’re just getting used to it, I mean they’ve both been only children for their whole lives, now they’ve got to get used to having another teen in the house.” Hermione chimes in. 

“And how are you two adjusting?” FP asks with a wiggle in his eyebrow. 

“We’re doing good.” Fred answers. “It’s kind of strange waking up next to someone every morning after so many years waking up alone, but it’s a good way to start the day.” 

“It’s really nice at night though.” Hermione adds. “He’s always warm.” 

“FP’s always warm too, makes it hard to leave.” Alice says, smiling over at FP. He smirks back at her. 

“It’s amazing to me how you two haven’t gotten yourselves caught.” Hermione let’s out. “I mean you’re always making googly eyes at each other, how have the kids not noticed?” 

“Well we’re never around them when were together.” FP points out. 

“What about those few dinners you’ve had with them?” 

“We know how to turn it on and off. We’re not animals.” Alice scoffs. 

“Could’ve fooled me.” Alice narrows her eyes at her and she laughs. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding.” She smiles at the two of them. “This is fun, we should really do this more often.” 

“Agreed. It’s just hard because we have to plan around when the kids aren’t home.” 

“Plus we like to do other things too.” FP adds, making Alice blush. 

“Oh hey! Maybe we can all get together and do something for your birthday!” Hermione excitedly decides. Alice gives her a look as if telling her to shut up without actually saying it. “Maybe at that Italian place you like?" 

"Your birthday's coming up?" FP questions. 

She glares over at Hermione. "Yes." She grits out, Hermione mouths out an apology. 

"How come you didn't say anything?" 

"I don't know, I didn't want you to feel like we had to do anything special." 

He smiles and places his hand on her thigh. "You still could've told me. We don't have to make a big deal out of it but I'll feel like an ass if I don't wish you a happy birthday. When is it?" 

"The fifteenth." Alice quietly admits. 

He smiles cheekily. "Good to know." 

She narrows her eyes at him. "Don't you try anything, mister." 

He ignores her, just smiling a little to himself as he gives her thigh a squeeze. He's definitely not going to listen.


	50. 49/ Saturday Night Special

Alice groans as her phone starts to ring. She reaches for it and groggily looks at the clock on her nightstand, it's midnight. She doesn't know who the hell would be calling so late, she just prays it's not bad news. 

She doesn't even bother checking the contact name in her sleepy state, just puts it up to her ear and lays back down. "Hello?" 

"Hey, Al, did I wake you?" FP's deep, sexy voice speaks on the other line. 

She smiles at the sound of his voice. "Yeah, it's midnight." She states as if it should be obvious, she's not mad though. "Are you alright?" 

"Yeah, I just... I wanted to be the first to wish you a happy birthday." 

Her heart flutters. "Thank you, FP. I've never had anyone call me at midnight just to wish me a happy birthday." 

"Well I knew I wouldn't be seeing you today so I thought I'd give you a call." She can practically hear the smile in his voice. "I'll let you get back to sleep, but before I let you go I had a question." 

"Ask away." 

"You don't have Betty this weekend do you?" 

"No, she's with Hal." 

"Do you have any plans for the weekend?" 

"None at all, any particular reason?"

"I'm taking you on a little trip for your birthday, I'll be at your place at eight on Saturday." 

She smiles. "What should I pack?" 

"Anything's fine, I'm making us reservations at a restaurant so maybe pack something a little dressy for that." He tells her. "We're coming back Monday morning so pack like two pairs of pyjamas, or don't pack any, either one is fine with me." 

She laughs. "I'll see you on Saturday, handsome. I'm looking forward to it." 

"Me too, sweet dreams, Al." 

_____

Betty has treated her to mani/pedis on her birthday and made reservations with Fred, Hermione and their kids at Alice's favourite restaurant. The day was perfect and she knows her weekend with FP will be too. 

Saturday rolls around slowly, much too slow for her liking, but FP shows up at eight like planned. She left the front door unlocked for him while she packed and texted him telling him to let himself in when he got there. 

She hears his footsteps coming up the stairs and he cheerily announces his presence. "Happy birthday!" 

She turns to look at him and sees him standing in her doorway, a cheeky grin on his face. She hurries over to him and presses a kiss to his lips. "Thank you." 

"I brought you something." He takes her hand in his and leads her over to her bed. He pulls a lighter out of his pocket and opens up a Pop's takeout container. There's a couple candles in a pancake and she laughs as he lights them. "Make a wish." 

She closes her eyes and blows out the candles. When she opens them he's smiling at her, that sexy, crooked smile of his. "You're cute." 

He shrugs. "You deserve it. Anyway, your real present comes later." 

She leans closer to him and pulls her bottom lip between her teeth. "Mmm, does this present involve you naked?" She trails her fingertips up his thigh and he chuckles. 

"Well no, but there's plenty of that this weekend too." He catches her lips with his own and laces his fingers with hers. "Besides if anyone's naked it's you, and I'm just between those gorgeous legs." He smooths his hands up her thighs and she smiles seductively at him. 

"Well, I definitely won't say no to that." She kisses him again. "I have to finish packing, then we can go." 

"I'll help you." He offers. 

She thinks on it for a moment as she walks over to her closet. "Okay, but don't peek at what's already in there, I packed a little something for your eyes only and I want it to be a surprise." 

"Deal." He agrees. "Just toss me what you want packed and I'll put it in." 

_____

"It's going to be so nice to get away from Riverdale for a few days." Alice says as FP drives to the hotel in Greendale. "I mean don't get me wrong, it's a great place to live, but I could use the break. And you're the perfect person to take a break with." She purrs, winking at him. 

He chuckles. "Careful there, might have to pull this car over and take you in the backseat if you keep being all hot." 

"Well I wouldn't say no to that." She smooths her hand down his thigh and he smiles. 

"As appealing as the idea sounds, we're almost at the hotel." 

"Fine. But we should definitely add car sex to our to do list." 

"We've done it before." 

"I know, but it's fun." She shrugs. "Scandalous." 

"Whatever you want, Al. I'm happy to oblige all of your fantasies." She raises an eyebrow at him. "Within reason of course, I have my limits." 

She smirks. "This should be a very fun weekend." 

They talk amongst themselves until finally arriving at the hotel. It's a particularly nice one and she can't wait to spend a few nights alone with him. 

He grabs their bags from the trunk, opting to carry hers for her despite her protest, and she links her fingers with his, happy to be able to be like this with him and not having to worry about someone seeing them. 

"Hi, I have a reservation for Jones." He says to the woman working the front desk. 

"Ah yes, our premier suite, good choice." 

"Premier?" Alice whispers. He nods and pulls her close to him, pressing a kiss to her temple. 

"Here are your key cards, your room is 287, enjoy your stay." 

"Thank you." He curls his arm around Alice's waist as they head towards the elevator. 

"I thought I told you not to go all out." Alice teases as she presses the button for their floor. 

"Yeah the minute you said that you should've known I wasn't going to listen." 

"Can I-" 

"If you're going to offer to pay half of the room the answer is no." He chuckles when she closes her mouth, he knows her all too well. "It's your birthday weekend and you deserve a nice long break. You're not paying a penny." 

She smiles and leans into him, wrapping her arms around his middle. "I'm excited to see this premier suite, sounds fancy." 

"The pictures looked really nice. Plus it's got a king size bed." 

"Well that's good, I don't think we'll be leaving it much." 

The doors open and the two of them walk down the hall to their room. "Wow." Alice breathes out as she walks inside. The room is stunning, with floor to ceiling windows that overlook the river. 

She walks around the room and pokes her head into the bathroom, finding a large shower big enough for the both of them to fit comfortably in and a bathtub which she's sure will be used this weekend. 

She feels his arms curls around her waist and she leans against him. "Think I'll be able to convince you to take a bath with me?" 

"Hmmm, a bath with a hot, wet, naked woman? Yeah I'm sure I could be convinced." He presses a kiss to her neck. "I was hoping for a room with a jacuzzi but there wasn't any available." 

"A bath is fun too. More relaxing." She turns around in his arms and leans up to peck a kiss on his lips. "Thank you for all of this, it's already shaping up to be a pretty great weekend." 

"You deserve it." He kisses her again. "The fun's going to start soon, I have reservations for us at five." 

"Ooo, dinner too?" He nods and pulls her tighter to him. "Don't know if it's any good but the reviews said five stars." 

"As long as you're there, I'm sure it'll be a great time." 

_____

"Hey, Al? Are you ready?" FP's voice calls. 

"Yeah, just one second." She dabs a bit of perfume behind her ear and on the insides of her wrists and takes a look at herself in the mirror. 

Her dress is simple but she knows it'll drive FP wild. It's a deep red colour, hitting just above her knees and hugging her curves perfectly. Her hair is falling in soft curls and she's got a red lip that she's sure will be gone by the end of the night. 

She opens the bathroom door and walks out, finding him sitting on the couch flipping through the tv channels. He looks up when he hears the door and she swears she can see his eyes bug out briefly. "Holy shit. A warning would of been nice." He flips off the tv and walks over to her, smoothing his hands appreciatively down her sides. "Damn. You look so good." 

"So do you." She tells him, her eyes raking over him, her hands coming up to squeeze his biceps. 

"Not as good as you, fuck. We might have to cancel those reservations because right now all I want to eat is you." 

She shivers at the idea and she can't wait to come back to their room after dinner. "Well I'm not going to say no to that." She pecks a kiss to his lips and wipes away the trace of her lipstick with her thumb. "You'll just have to save room for dessert." She turns around and starts walking towards the door. 

FP groans as he watches her, quickly following after her and placing his hand on her ass. She raises an eyebrow at him and he shrugs. "Your ass looks good, gotta make sure people know it's all mine." 

_____

"Would either of you like dessert?" 

FP smirks and Alice narrows her eyes at him. "I think we'll split a piece of the chocolate lava cake, right babe?" 

Alice smiles at the nickname, it's fun getting to be like this with him. "Sounds good." 

"Would say we could have our own pieces but I'm saving room for something much tastier." He has to fight back a laugh when Alice delivers a kick to his shin. The waitress just laughs and awkwardly hurries off to go get the requested cake. 

"That poor woman is probably scarred now." 

He chuckles. "I don't think she caught on." 

"Forsythe, I'm pretty sure the dumbest person alive would catch on." 

"Fine, fine, if you're that embarrassed I won't go down on you when we get back to the hotel." 

Her mouth falls open. "Well, lets not crazy here. Just... maybe keep your plans to yourself mister. You don't hear me telling everyone what I've got planned for you tonight." 

He leans closer to her across the table. "You've got something planned?" 

She nods. "And I think you're going to love it." 

The waitress comes back with the cake and is about to walk away when FP stops her. "Can we also get the cheque please." He looks back at Alice when the waitress is out of earshot. "Let's hurry up and eat this cake because as hot as you look in that dress, I need to get you naked." 

_____

"Now, I believe I was promised a naked FP on this trip?" Alice reminds him as they walk into their hotel room. 

He chuckles and hooks his arm around her waist, drawing her close to him and kissing her soundly. "Have you had a good time so far?" He questions, mumbling it against her lips before diving back in for another kiss. 

"One of the best times I've had in a while." She smiles at him and he feels a little weak in the knees. She cups his face in her hands and slips her tongue past his lips, swallowing the groan he lets out. 

He runs his hand up her back until he finds the zipper of her dress, and he draws it down slowly. She pulls her arms out of the sleeves, not breaking her contact with his mouth as she does.

He nearly joins the dress on the floor when he runs his hands down her sides and feels the lace of her lingerie. Her body thrums with excitement when she feels his lips falter against hers. He pulls away and looks down at her body, it's red to match the dress and he's pretty damn sure it's one of the sexiest pieces of lingerie he's ever seen. "Fuck." He breathes out. "Is this new?" 

She nods. "I knew I wanted to wear something special under this dress so I went out last night and bought this." He can't take his eyes off of her. "I'm guessing you like it?" 

"Definitely." He answers quickly. "I mean you always look hot but wow, I like this set a lot." He nudges her towards the bed and she sits on the edge, watching as he drops to his knees in front of her. Her breath hitches as he presses a kiss to her thigh. "You're not leaving this bed for a while, Al, hope you don't mind." 

She smiles and lays back on the bed. "Not at all." She as we're, sighing pleasantly when she feels him hook her legs over his shoulders.


	51. 50/ Hotel Room Service

A small noise sounds through the room and Alice sleepily stretches out her arm in search of the warm body that was next to her all night. She doesn't find anything though and slowly peeks an eye open. His side of the bed is empty and he's not anywhere in sight. 

She can hear faint voices coming from outside the door and she sits up, holding the sheets tight to her chest. 

"Thanks again." FP's voice says as he comes back into the room, pushing a cart full of breakfast foods, sweatpants slung low on his hips. He grins at the sight of her. "Oh hey, I didn't know you were up." 

"Something woke me up and I was just going to cuddle up to you and go back to sleep but you were gone." 

"Sorry the door shut pretty loudly when I went into the hall, it's probably what woke you." She yawns and he chuckles as he joins her in the bed. "You a little tired?" 

She nods and leans into him. "You really tired me out last night." 

He laughs and presses a kiss to her head. "Sorry." 

"Hey I'm not complaining, I enjoyed the hell out of it." She puckers her lips for a kiss and he's more than happy to oblige. "What time is it anyway?" 

"Ten." 

"Way too early to be up after the night we had." 

"Sorry, I was hungry." He blushes slightly and she smiles, slipping out of bed and walking over to the cart of food. He watches her with a small smile, just taking in how she looks. She hasn't got a stitch of makeup on, her hairs a sleepy mess and she's wearing one of his t-shirts that she stole from him before they went to bed last night, but he's still drooling over her. 

"What did you get to eat?" She asks, snapping him out of his daze. 

He stands up and walks over to her, admiring how she looks in his shirt. "Eggs, sausage, bacon, waffles. You name it. I didn't know what you'd want." He answers. "I'd much rather have you for breakfast though." He presses a teasing kiss to her neck and she shivers in delight. 

She turns to him with blushing cheeks. "I think that can be arranged. After I eat though, because right now I'm starving." 

_____

"Whats on the agenda for today?" Alice asks, watching as FP pushes the room service cart out into the hall.

He shrugs and walks back over to join her in bed again. "Whatever we want. We don't checkout until noon tomorrow." 

She smirks and straddles him, his hands come to a rest on her hips, squeezing gently. "So what I'm hearing is we have plenty of free time?" He nods and she kisses him, slipping her tongue past his lips as his arms wrap around her."Maybe we can see a movie tonight?" 

"Whatever you want, you're the birthday girl." 

"Whatever I want?" He nods, leaning in to press a kiss to her collarbone. "So after the movie you'll have a bath with me?" 

"Yeah, that sounds nice. Maybe order some champagne and strawberries?" He suggests, making her smile. 

"Chocolate covered strawberries?" 

He smirks. "Even better." 

"There's something else I want." She mumbles, pressing her lips against his. 

"What's that?" 

"You." 

"Well what the birthday girl wants the birthday girl gets." He flips her over so she's on her back and she giggles at the sudden movement. He pushes the t-shirt up her torso and she leans up enough for him to pull it over her head, his lips instantly moving to pepper her breasts in kisses. 

He grips onto her thigh and maneuvers her leg to wrap around his waist, grinding his hips against her and making her moan. She wraps her other leg around him as well, using her feet to push down his sweatpants. "Impatient, Smithy?" FP cockily mumbles against her chest. 

She nods and takes his face in her hands, kissing him hard. "Always." 

_____

“Housekeeping!” A voice calls from the hall, accompanied by a sharp knock. 

FP groans and throws his head back. “I’m so comfy.” He whines. Alice chuckles and pulls herself away from his side so he can get up. “Shit where are my boxers?” 

“I don’t know,” she answers, her eyes searching around the room. “where did you kick them off last night?” He shrugs and reaches for a throw pillow, using it to cover himself. “FP! You can’t answer the door like that!” 

He smirks. “Watch me.” He opens up the door and peeks his head out. “Now’s not the best time, would you be able to come back later?” 

The woman nods and Alice feels her face flush in embarrassment when they meet eyes. “Is there anything you need?” 

“Maybe a few towels?” 

“Of course. Sorry for interrupting.” 

“No problem at all.” FP grins. “Have a nice day.” He picks up one of the “do not disturb” signs from the shelf by the door and slips it over the doorknob before rushing back over to the bed. 

She giggles as he drops the pillow and crawls back into bed with her, curling his arms around her and pulling her close. “We’ve been in Greendale for one day and you’ve already managed to traumatize a waitress and a housekeeper.” 

“Traumatize? I think she was enjoying the view.” 

“Yeah my view.” Alice corrects, resting herself on his chest to be able to see him better. 

“Your view, huh? Feeling a little possessive there Smithy?” He teases, earning a pinch from Alice. “

She narrows her eyes at him. “You literally whisked me away for a birthday getaway, is it so wrong of me to be a little possessive?” 

“Nah, I just think it’s cute that you’re jealous.” 

“Me? Jealous? No way.” 

“Sure, babe. Sure.” He chuckles as she lays her head in the crook of his neck, and he cocks his head to press a kiss to her hair. “I get jealous too, don’t worry.” 

“No? Really? The way you held onto my ass as we walked to the car last night wasn’t a giveaway at all.” 

“I didn’t want anyone getting any ideas! Your ass is for me and me only to stare at.” He delivers a teasing spank to her bottom and she laughs loudly. 

“Yes Forsythe.” She presses a kiss to his jaw. “I like being with you like this, it’s nice.” 

“Agreed. Maybe someday we can be like this more often.” 

She smiles and curls closer to him. “I’d like that. A lot.” 

_____

“You know? I’m not really a bath person but having you across from me? Definitely makes it a hell of a lot more enjoyable.” FP says, relaxing further into the tub. His champagne glass in hand. 

They had ordered room service after their movie date, requesting champagne and chocolate covered strawberries for the bath they’d be taking. 

She smiles over at him. “I told you, bath’s are incredible.” 

“You’re incredible.” He peeks an eye open to look at her and just as he suspected her cheeks a bright red. “I will say though, my only complaint is I’m a little too long, plus it’s not big enough for two people.” 

“Not many tubs are. I have a solution though.” She passes him her champagne flute to hold and he watches as she turns herself around, scooting back and resting again his chest. “Now you can stretch your legs out a little more.” He sighs in relief and she chuckles, taking back her drink. “Better?” 

He nods. “Better.” His free hand travels up her stomach to cup one of her breasts. “Even better.” 

She laughs and relaxes against him more, reaching up to link her fingers with his. “Are you sure we have to go home tomorrow? I’m too relaxed.” 

“I think the kids might notice if we’re gone but in this moment? I don’t really care that much.” 

“Maybe we could do this again. A little weekend away?” 

“I’d love that. What would we tell the kids though?” 

“Business trip?” 

He laughs. “I work at the diner.” 

“Right.” She shakes her head. “Weekend getaway at my house?” 

“Sounds like a plan to me.” He sets down his glass and picks up a strawberry, bringing it to her lips. “Strawberry?” 

She nods and bites into it. “We’re definitely going to have to make chocolate covered strawberries the next time were together. These are delicious.” 

“Agreed.” He says, popping the rest of the strawberry into his mouth. “We can get some whip cream too.” 

“True, whip cream and strawberries are always a good combo.” 

“They are. But I also think it would taste good on you.” He presses a kiss below her ear. “If you’re up for it of course.” 

She shivers at the idea, she’s definitely up for it. “Definitely. I’d say we could order some whip cream tonight but I’m sure it’ll make a mess. Plus our room service bill is most likely ridiculous already.” 

“You’re worth every penny.” He tells her. “I hope you’ve had a good birthday.” 

She smiles up at him and strokes his jaw. “The best I’ve ever had.


	52. 51/ Scar Tissue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: This chapter talks about abuse.

"Thank you for such an amazing weekend, it was the best birthday." Alice tells him as they sit in her driveway. 

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, you deserved it." He presses a kiss to her lips. "I'll see you later?" 

"Of course." She kisses him again. "Bye, Jonesy." She winks at him before getting out of his truck, fishing around in her purse for her keys. 

She shuts the door behind her and hangs up her jacket, in a great mood from her weekend getaway with FP. 

"Hey Miss Smith." She jumps at the unexpected sound and whirls around to see who it is, finding Jason Blossom sitting on her couch. 

"Jason." She lets out a sigh of relief. "I didn't know you were here." 

He chuckles. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you, I though Polly told you we were here." 

"No, she didn't but welcome! I'm glad you two are visiting." She pulls the boy into a hug. "Where is Polly?" 

"At her dad's, she said she and Betty would be home soon." 

"Oh good, well make yourself comfortable, I'm just going to go freshen up before dinner." 

_____

"I must say, I was pretty surprised that you two came to visit." Alice says as the four of them have dinner together. "I mean it was a nice surprise, don't get me wrong." 

"Well, we do have a little something we wanted to give you." Polly says. She looks towards Jason. "Honey would you mind getting the presents?" 

"Oooo presents!" Betty squeals. 

"You didn't have to bring us anything, sweetheart." Alice tells her as Jason sets a small box in front of her. 

"Yeah, yeah, just open them!" 

Alice opens her box, and pulls out what she thinks is a just a plain photo, but when she turns it over her eyes grow wide. What she thought was a photo of the couple is actually an ultrasound, clearly showing two babies. 

"Oh my god! You're pregnant?" Betty hasps, holding a pregnancy test in her hand. 

Polly and Jason nod excitedly. "With twins!" Betty pulls them into a hug and Alice stares at the couple in disbelief, holding the ultrasound tightly in her hand. 

"Mom?" Polly says softly. "What are you thinking?" 

"I... um... are you sure about this?" 

"Mom!" Betty scolds. 

"What? I'm just saying, you two haven't been together that long, and you're so young, a baby is a big responsibility, especially two." 

"We know that, we talked about that before we started trying." 

"So this was planned?" 

Polly scoffs. "I know you think I'm a child and that I'm not responsible but yes, this was planned." She rolls her eyes and stands up from her seat. "I don't know why I thought you'd be happy for me, I should've known better." She storms off upstairs and Jason follows after her. 

"Mom!" Betty yells. "What the hell was that? They're so excited and you just crushed them." 

"You don't understand Betty." 

"Whatever." She follows Polly and Jason upstairs and Alice cringes when she hears a door slam. 

She bursts into tears, her mind racing. 

She makes a decision and walks to the front door, grabbing her keys and getting into her car. She pulls out her phone and dials the number she's come to learn by heart. 

"Hey, Al. What's up?" 

"Can I come over?" She croaks out. 

"Yeah, of course you can. Are you alright?" 

"I'll see you soon." 

"Al, seriously. You sound upset, are you okay?" 

"I'll talk to you when I get there." 

"Okay. Uh, Jug's asleep so just be quiet when you get here." 

"Okay, I'll see you soon." 

FP waits impatiently for her, pacing around the living room. He knows something is wrong and he's worried about her. 

It feels like hours before he sees headlights pull up and he hurries over to the door to let her in. 

She kisses him instantly when he opens the door, arms wrapping around his neck. 

He pulls his lips away from hers and takes her face in his hands. "What's wrong, Al?" 

"I need you." She mutters, gluing her lips back to his as she pushes him backwards towards his bedroom. 

He lifts her up and her legs wrap tightly around his waist. He walks down the hall and pushes open his bedroom door, depositing her on the bed. He leans back to look at her and frowns. "You've been crying, baby. What happened?" 

"I don't want to talk about it right now, I want you to distract me." She tries to pull him back down to her body but he holds himself up, raising a concerned eyebrow at her. "I'll tell you after FP, just... fuck me." 

He sighs and strokes her cheek. "I just don't want to take advantage of you." 

"You're not, I'm feeling beyond terrible about myself and my parenting choices, I need you to just help me forget about all of my mistakes for a bit." She grinds her hips up against his. "Fuck me, FP. Hard, and rough. Don't be gentle with me, I don't deserve it." She sits up and pulls off her shirt, unclipping her bra. "I promise you, I will talk to you about it after. Right now, I need you." 

He nods and kisses her softly before standing up to take off his clothes. She shimmies out of her jeans and he joins her on the bed, hovering over top of her and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "If I hurt you, let me know. Okay?" She nods and captures his lips as his hips meet hers, she sighs pleasantly into his mouth and feels all of her problems melt away for the time being. 

_____

"You gonna tell me what's going on now?" FP asks as he lays with her wrapped up in his arms. 

She sighs. "Polly's pregnant." 

"What?" He cocks his head to look at her and she rolls onto her back. 

"She just came back to town and it turns out her and the Blossom boy have gotten themselves pregnant." Alice lays her head on his chest as his fingertips stroke her arm from elbow to shoulder. "Have I completely failed as a mom?" 

"What?" His eyes grow wide. "No, Al, you're the best mom I know." He pulls her closer and presses a kiss to her head. "This isn't such a bad thing, I know she's young but her and Jason love each other, they're going to be good parents." 

"I know they will be it's just... my mom had me when she was young and I know she regretted it, I just don't want the same for Polly." 

"If this is something they planned than I'm sure they're not going to regret it. Yes it's going to be hard but from what you tell me, they're smart kids, they'll be just fine." 

She wraps her arms around him and presses a kiss over his heart. "Thank you." 

"Of course." He trails his fingers up her spine. "About your mom... did she really regret you?" 

She sighs. "Yeah. She got pregnant with me at sixteen and her mom kicked her out, she always blamed me for all inconveniences." 

"Shit, I'm sorry, Al." He frowns. "My dad wasn't the best either. My mom passed when I was young and he didn't handle it well. He started drinking and doing drugs, he was in and out of jail constantly. He was a mean drunk too." 

She feels her heart sinks. "Did he ever hurt you?" 

He nods. "Yeah, more times that I'd like to recall." 

"I'm sorry, FP, you shouldn't have had to go through that. No one should." She trails her hand over his exposed skin. "Is this from him?" She questions, feeling a scratchy scar on his rib. 

"No, that was my fault. Fell off my motorcycle, bruised a couple of ribs and scraped the skin to shit." He explains with a shrug and she continues her exploration. 

"Here?" She brushes her thumb across the scar by his hairline. 

"Was skipping rocks with some friends down at Sweetwater River and one of them had real bad aim, got me in the head." She giggles and rubs it softly, kissing the scar. 

Her hand trails down his arm, feeling a slight bump in his shoulder and her eyebrows crinkle. "Are you just really tense or did you hurt your shoulder?" 

"Yeah, dad dislocated it when he was drunk, it never healed right." Her mouth gapes open slightly and he continues. "Was 15 at the time so I had no clue how to drive, had to wait until I got to school and saw the nurse to actually do anything about it." 

She lets out a deep breath, the thought breaking her heart. Her fingers come to a smaller, more circular scar on his forearm and she looks up at him. "What's this from?" 

"Dad put his cigarette out when he was drunk, apparently I look like an ashtray." 

"What the fuck!" 

"It's okay, Alice, it was only one time." 

"That's one too many." She sits up and he takes her hand in his, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. "How often did he hurt you?" 

"A lot. Usually nothing too major, but he's how I broke my wrist." Her eyes drift down to his wrist and she runs her fingertips over it. She takes a deep breath and looks away. He sits up swiftly and turns her face back to him, seeing the tears swimming in her eyes. "Hey, Al, it's okay. They don't hurt anymore." 

"But they did." She croaks out. "I don't like that he hurt you, parents should never hurt their children." 

"He was never father of the year." He shrugs. "I haven't seen him in years and I would never, ever let him near Jug. He hurt me but he'll never lay a finger on him." She can see the tears glossing in his eyes and she places her hand on his cheek, stroking his beard. "I was always terrified I was going to turn out like him, you know? It fucking terrified me." 

"You're a good man, FP. You're nothing like him, you never will be." 

"Isn't that kinda shit hereditary?" 

She shakes her head. "Don't you think if it was I would've been fucked up like my mom?" 

"Did she ever hurt you?" 

"Not physically but, emotionally, mentally." She sighs. "I got used to it." 

He tightens his arms around her. "Guess we both have scars. Mine are just more visible." She kisses him softly and pulls him down with her as she lays on her back. "You're so beautiful, Alice." He whispers, kissing away a tear that slipped down her cheek. 

"Thank you for making me feel better, I don't know how you always manage to make things alright." 

"We balance each other well." 

"That we do." 

_____ 

She comes home late at night, wanting nothing more than to crawl into her bed. 

"Mom?" Polly's voice speaks. 

She lights up at the sight of her. "Hi baby, why aren't you asleep?" 

"I was worried about you, I didn't know where you went." 

"I just needed to clear my head, I'm okay now." She walks into the living room and stands by the couch. "I feel awful." 

"Don't, I get what was going through your head at the time." 

"It was just a lot of information to process that's all. And you're so young, I don't want you to be rushing into such a big thing." 

"We've thought a lot about it, we're ready for this step." 

"I know," she sits down on the couch next to her and takes her hand. "It's just... my mom had me when she was young and she always resented me because of it. I just didn't want that for you, but I had some time to think, and I know that you're going to be an amazing mom." 

"Thank you." Polly pulls her into a tight hug. 

"You're welcome, sweetie." She presses a kiss to her cheek. "I'm so excited to meet my grand twins." 

"I'm excited for you to meet them too. I love you, mom." 

"I love you too, honey. More than you will ever know."


	53. 52/ Makin’ Plans

Alice's face lights up in a grin as her phone starts to ring, FP's name appearing on the screen. "Good morning." 

"Good morning indeed." She can practically hear the smile in his voice as he talks to her. "You feeling better today?" 

"Yeah, when I got home Polly was up so we had a chance to talk, things are okay. Though I'm not too excited about becoming a grandma in my forties." 

"Well you're still hot, and I'll still sleep with you even if you're a grandma, so don't worry." 

"Oh good, because that's what I was most worried about." She teases. 

"Don't lie, I know you can't resist me." She laughs and the sound is music to his ears. "I have a question for you." 

"Shoot." She balances the phone between her ear and shoulder as she continues doing dishes. 

"Well there's a little party at the Wyrm on Friday night, nothing crazy, just a little get together, and I was wondering if you wanted to come and be my date." 

"Ooo FP Jones asking me on a date, it's very hard to say no to." 

He chuckles. "Then say yes." 

"Well I'd love to, but I have this Betty this weekend so I'll have to make up something. Any ideas?" 

"You've got a hot date at the Wyrm." 

She rolls her eyes fondly. "Very funny. I'll figure something out, I'll let you know."

"Deal. Hope you can come, it's fun having the hottest date in the joint." 

"Ditto, plus we don't have to hide down there." 

"Yeah that's definitely a perk. Alright, I've gotta head to work but I'll talk to you later." 

"Maybe I'll stop by later on, Betty's been wanting Pop's." 

"You'll make my whole day." 

She smiles. "Well now I have to come in. I'll see you later, handsome." 

"Looking forward to it." 

_____

FP's face lights up as soon as he hears the bell above the door chime, and he turns to find Alice and Betty walking in. "Hey you two, nice seeing you." 

"Hi Mr Jones!" Betty greets. "How are you?" 

"I'm good, Betty, thanks. How are you?" 

"Hungry." 

FP laughs. "Yeah I think you've been hanging around my boy too much, his eating habits have rubbed off on you." He looks to Alice and gives her a smile. "Alice. How are you, long time no see?" He smirks and what she wouldn't do to slap it off him, or kiss it off him, either one would do. 

"I'm good. Great actually, thanks for asking." She turns to Betty. "Do you want what you usually get?" 

"Please, extra fries." 

Alice nods. "Why don't you go get us a booth, I'll order our food." 

Betty walks off in search of a seat and Alice narrows her eyes at FP. He laughs. "What's that look for?" 

"Long time no see? Really?" She smiles so he knows she's not actually mad. 

"I think I'm pretty funny." 

"Mhm. Can I order?" 

"Bossy." He grabs a notepad and pen. "Alright, hit me." 

"Don't tempt me." He chuckles. "Can I get a cheeseburger, extra fries and a strawberry milkshake?" He nods as he scribbles down the order. "And another cheeseburger with onion rings and a vanilla milkshake?" 

"Coming right up." He grins at her and she fights back a smile of her own. "You come up with anything to tell Betty, yet?" 

"Not yet, I'll think of something." 

"No need, I thought for you." 

She raises an eyebrow at him. "I'd like to approve this first." 

"It's good I promise." 

"FP." She warns. 

He laughs. "Look, do you want to come with me or no?" 

"You know I do." 

"Then trust me." He tells her. "Now go sit your sexy ass down, I wanna stare at your butt." 

"I regret coming here." She teases. 

"You love it." He smirks as she puts a little extra sway in her hips, knowing his eyes are glued to her backside. 

As promised he brings over their food shortly after. "Cheeseburger, strawberry milkshake and extra fries." He sets the order down in front of Betty and looks at Alice as he places her order in front of her. "And a cheeseburger, onion rings and a vanilla milkshake. Enjoy you two." 

"Thank you." 

He starts to walk away but stops and turns back to him. "Oh!" He walks back over to the table and rests his hand on the booth above, hand nearly touching Alice's shoulder and she just knows the stance was picked on purpose. "Before I forget, Betty, what are you up to this weekend?" 

She shrugs. "Nothing special, probably just relaxing at home or hanging out with some friends. Why do you ask?" 

"Well I've got a party to go to on Friday so Jug's gonna be alone for the night and I'd feel better if he had some friends with him, so I was going to suggest he invite a few over for a movie night." 

"Yeah that sounds fun, Mr Jones. I'll message him about it." 

"Great. Anyway, sorry I'm disrupting your meal. Enjoy!" 

He shoots Alice a wink that Betty thankfully doesn't see and disappears into the kitchen. 

_____

"Honey you can go get in the car, I'll pay and be right out." Alice passes her the keys. 

"Okay!" She watches as Betty heads out into the parking lot and sets her sights on FP. 

He smirks at her as she walks over to the counter. "So? What did you think?" 

"Smooth Jones, real smooth." 

"Hey it worked didn't it? I'll pick you up at seven." 

She smiles. "I'll be waiting. How much is my bill?" 

"Don't worry about it, it's on me." 

"FP-" 

He raises his hand to cut her off. "No arguing, now get out of here, you're too hot it's distracting." 

She laughs and gives his hand a squeeze. "I'll see you on Friday, Jonesy." 

"Looking forward to it, Al."


	54. 53/ Blame It On The Alcohol

"Are you all packed, honey?" Alice asks Betty as the girl comes into the living room. 

"Yeah, I'm going to head over when V and Archie get here." 

"Have fun," Alice smiles. "But not too much fun. No funny business, I'd rather not have any grandchildren from you for at least a few more years." 

"Yes mom, I know. Besides, Veronica and Archie are staying over too so it's not like Juggie and I will be alone. Mr Jones doesn't allow us to be completely alone and the door has to stay open, just like here." 

Alice smiles a little, at least she knows FP keeps an eye on them, not that she thought different of course. "Well that's good. I hope you know that I do trust you." 

"I know, mom." Betty assures her with a smile. "Besides, I'm smart, I'm not ready for a baby yet so I'm very careful." Betty's cheeks heat up as she realizes what she said. 

Alice cringes. "Well I'm glad." 

A knock on the door interrupts the conversation and Betty hurries to answer it, finding Veronica and Archie there. 

Alice stands up to greet them, especially Archie since the boy looks incredibly awkward and nervous standing in her house. "Hi Veronica." 

"Hey Miss S." 

"Hi Archie, how are you?" 

"I'm good, thanks. You?" 

"I'm great." She smiles at the teens. "You guys have a fun night planned?" 

Veronica nods. "We went to the video store yesterday and rented a bunch of classics, plus a couple horror movies." 

"Well that sounds like a fun night."

"We should probably get going, I told Juggie we'd be there soon." Betty pecks a quick kiss to Alice's cheek and slings her bag over her shoulder. "Bye mom, I'll see you tomorrow." 

"Bye honey. Have fun kids." 

She watches as Betty and the kids climb into the station wagon and she waits until she's sure they're gone to start getting ready. 

She sends FP a quick text, letting him know the door is unlocked and to just let himself in when he gets there. 

She touches up her hair and makeup, tousling her blonde locks to give it more of a messy, voluminous look, and she swipes on a deep red lip to top it off. 

She hears the door open and grins when FP's voice rings through the otherwise silent house. "Al?" 

"In my bedroom!" 

He comes hurrying up the stairs and lets out a low whistle as he sets his eyes on her. "Holy shit." 

She bites at her bottom lip as she turns to him. He's got on a pair of jeans and a tight fitting, black v-neck, which helps to emphasize the muscles in his arms and abdomen. Something she can definitely appreciate. "Is this too casual? I have other options." 

"No, you look amazing. Fuck." He walks closer to her and looks at her up close. "How do you manage to make jeans and a plain white shirt sexy?" Her blouse is low cut and he can see a bit of her dark bra through the light colour of the shirt and it drives him wild. "Maybe we should just stay here, who needs a party?" 

She giggles and stands up, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing a kiss to his lips. She wipes away the smudge her lipstick left on him. "As tempting as that sounds, I'm looking forward to going out with you." 

"Me too." He kisses her again. "Are you all set?" 

"Yeah, just have to grab my shoes and jacket." She walks into her closet and grabs a leather jacket she owned in high school. "Can you hold this?" 

"You own a leather jacket? Hot." 

She smiles. "It's from high school, my eleventh and twelfth grade, bad girl phase." She explains as she pulls down a pair of black heels. 

"Bad girl phase, huh? I think you're still going through it." He notes, making her blush. 

"You brought it out." She slips into the shoes and his eyes grow wide. 

"Why have I never seen these shoes? You look hot in them." 

She laughs. "Because they're new." 

"Can you keep them on when we have sex? Because that would be hot." 

"Should I be changing into a skirt?" She questions. "Is this going to turn out like last time when we had sex in an office and everyone in the damn bar knew." 

He chuckles. "No, I'll fuck you in a bathroom stall, like a true gentleman. I'll even lock the door so no one can come in." He jokes, earning a glare from Alice. 

"You'll have to get me very drunk in order for that to happen. I shudder to think of what goes on in those bathrooms." FP holds up the jacket for her and she slips her arms in, pulling her hair out from under the collar. "But yes, I'll keep them on during sex." She links her fingers with his and gives him a smile. "Alright, let's go, Jones." 

_____

"Can I get another, please?" Alice asks the bartender and he gives her a nod, taking her glass and filling it up. 

"You good, Al? You've had quite a few drinks." 

"I'm a grandma, FP. I deserve drinks." 

"You don't look like one though." 

"Still." She sighs. "And Betty, she and Jughead are... serious." 

His eyebrows knit together. "You lost me, I thought we already knew they were serious, I mean they've been dating for a while now." 

She shakes her head. "No, I mean, they're serious." He still looks confused. "She accidentally let it slip earlier today that they are having... relations." 

"Oh geez. Don't know how they managed to do that, I'm always home and the doors open whenever they're in his room." 

"Same rules at my house. But they're teenagers, and if she's anything like I was at her age, they'll find a way." 

"You a little rebellious, Al?" 

She shrugs. "Just a tad. Nothing too crazy, I just snuck out a lot. I would sneak out and go to Hal's house and he'd sneak me in through the back door. He would sneak in my window, and when all else failed we would find just about anywhere to go and fool around." 

"Anywhere?" 

She chuckles at the way his eyebrows raise. "Pretty much. Don't be getting any ideas, Jones, I'm not as flexible as I was back then." She flags down the bartender for another. 

He laughs. "I beg to differ." She narrows her eyes at him. "Where's the wildest place?" 

"Don't know if it's considered wild but we snuck into an empty classroom one time." 

"Damn. I'm impressed." 

She smiles lazily. "I just don't want Betty to turn out like I did, I wasn't a very good kid. I mean, I also wasn't raised right and I like to think I did a good job raising my girls." 

"You did an amazing job raising them." 

"I feel bad though. I mean, it's clear that Jughead and Betty are in love. Are we awful people?" 

"No." He states immediately. "We're not. Don't say that because last time you said that, I lost you for a bit and I don't want to do that again." 

"Sorry, it's the alcohol." She tells him. "I don't want to lose you either, that was a very stupid decision." 

"Agreed." He draws her close and presses a kiss to her temple. "You want to dance off your buzz a bit?" 

She nods with an eager smile and takes his hand. "You never want to dance, what brought on this change?" 

He chuckles and curls an arm around her waist. "You. I like dancing with you." 

"Well good, because I like dancing with you too." She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him slowly. "Now, dance, Jonesy." He laughs and grips onto her hips when she turns around, swaying her hips to the music and driving him wild. 

He moves along with her, watching the carefree smile on her face and listening to the joyous laughs pouring out of her. 

_____

"My mouth feels like it's filled with cotton." Alice says as they sit in a booth. They've been sitting, talking and laughing with one another, tired out from dancing and she's had a couple more drinks. He's sure she'll be wobbling her way to his truck, especially in her heels. 

"Let's go get you a water." He pats her thigh so she'll pull her legs off his lap and he can slip out of the booth. "I'm cutting you off from alcohol for the night." She pouts and he laughs. "Come on." He extends his hand to her and she takes it, leaning into him as she tries to keep her balance. 

"Hey Hogeye, can I get a water when you have a sec?" FP requests. 

"Yeah, coming right up." 

Alice leans into his side and rests her head on his shoulder, fingertips tracing the muscles in his abdomen. "After we get my water, can we go home?" 

"Sure, Al. I'm just gonna go grab our jackets, okay?" She nods. "Wait here, I'll be right back." 

Alice waits patiently for FP, sipping on her water when Hogeye slides it down to her. She doesn't even notice anyone new has come to the bar until someone starts talking to her. "Hey, I'm Tony." 

"Alice." 

"Pretty name for a pretty girl." He smirks and steps closer to her. "Watcha drinking?" 

"Water." 

"Water? Boring. Let me buy you a real drink." 

"I'm okay." 

"Seriously it's no big deal, what do you like?" He smirks and sets a hand on her hip. "Because I know what I like." 

FP notices the man crowding Alice and when he sees the uncomfortable look on her face, he picks up his pace, hurrying over to her. 

She feels her cheeks heat up as the man's grip on her hip moves lower and he steps closer. "I'm flattered but really I-" 

"Get your hands off of her." FP growls from behind her. The man stares at him in shock. "Hands off!" 

He throws his hands up. "Shit, sorry man, didn't know she was your girl." He grabs his drink in hand and starts walking in the other direction. 

"Well she is." He places his hand on her back and she leans into him. He watches as the man walks off, slipping into a booth further back in the bar and he turns his attention to Alice. "Al? How are you feeling?" 

"Horny." She mumbles into his chest. 

He laughs, running his fingers through her hair. "Horny?" 

She nods. "And hungry. Horny and hungry." 

"Come on, babe, I'll take you home." She leans into him and he hooks his arm around her to keep her steady. "You good?" She nods and takes his hand tight in hers. 

He walks outside with her and leads her over to his truck. He unlocks it and helps her in. "You got your seatbelt?" She gives him a thumbs up and he chuckles, he really should have cut her off a while ago like he did himself. He closes the door and heads over to the driver's side. 

She leans towards him as he does up his seatbelt and rubs her hand over his thigh, travelling up to the fly of his jeans. "Whatcha doing there, Smithy?" 

"I want you." She explains. "Fuck me." 

He takes her hand and raises it to his lips, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. "Let's get you home." 

"You'll fuck me there?" 

"Just try and get some sleep, Al. I'll let you know when we're home." 

"Fine." She kicks her heels off and pulls her legs up onto the seat, resting her head against the window. "I hope you're ready, Jones, because I'm going to rock your world." 

"You already do, Alice." 

_____ 

When he pulls into her driveway he walks over to the passenger side and gently shakes her awake. "We're home, Al." 

"I'm going to throw up." She mumbles. 

"Well as much as I like you, I'd prefer you not throw up in my truck." 

She smiles tiredly. "You like me?" 

He shakes his head, she's so cute to him. "You know I like you." He takes her hand. "Now let's get you inside, get you some aspirin and get you in bed." 

She shakes her head and corrects him. "Let's get you inside me." 

He just laughs and holds her steady. "Do you have your keys?" She nods and fishes around in her purse to locate them. He takes them from her and unlocks her front door. "I'm going to get you a drink, okay?" 

She shakes her head and makes a face. "No more alcohol." 

He laughs. "No, no more alcohol. I'm going to get you some water." 

She nods. "Water's good." 

He roots around in the cupboards until he finds a bottle of aspirin, he gets her a glass of water and walks over to her. "Drink this, and take this." 

She takes the pill and chugs the glass of water down. "Can you get me more?" 

He chuckles. "Sure. Why don't you head upstairs and get yourself ready for bed? I'll be up in a minute." 

"Will you lock the door, Jonesy?" 

"Yeah, Al, I got it. Don't worry." He promises. 

She heads upstairs and he doesn't hear a thud so he's at least glad she made it up the stairs without falling. He pours her another glass of water and gets a small bowl of chips to hopefully help sober her up a bit. He also brings up another aspirin for her in the morning, he knows she'll be battling a wicked hangover. 

He heads upstairs himself and walks down the hall to her bedroom, pushing open the half shut door. He finds Alice sitting on her bed, wearing only her bra and underwear. It's an incredibly sexy set, lacy and burgundy, he always loves when she wears lace. He swallows hard, willing away his body's natural response to the sight. "You gonna put some pyjamas on, Al?" He walks over to the bed and sets the bowl and water on her nightstand. 

She smirks naughtily and shakes her head no, reaching for his hand so he's standing in front of her. "Fuck me, Jonesy." She pushes up his shirt and presses kisses to his abdomen while one of her hands starts working on the button of his jeans. 

He catches her hand. "Hey you, what are you doing down there?" 

"Getting you naked." She explains as if it's the most obvious thing, shoving his jeans down when she gets them undone. She reaches behind her and unhooks her bra before leaning back on her bed and pushing her panties down and off. "Come here." 

"Not tonight." He tells her and she pouts. "I don't want to take advantage of you." 

"You're not." She insists. "I want you to." 

"We'll talk in the morning." He assures her. "Where are your pyjamas?" 

"Can I wear your t-shirt?" She asks. "You're staying over anyway, right? You never sleep with your shirt on." 

He smiles at her. "Yeah you can wear it." He tugs the shirt over his head and hands it to her. 

"Thank you." She grins and pulls it over her head. "They smell like you, that's why I like wearing your shirts." She picks up her panties and slips them back on before pulling back her blankets and getting in bed. 

"Is there anything else you need?" He asks her. 

"You." 

He sighs. "Al, as much as I enjoy having sex with you, I really don't think tonight is a good night. We can have sex in the morning when you're a little more coherent." 

She shakes her head. "No, I don't mean sex. Will you cuddle with me?" 

"Oh." He feels his cheeks heat up, she's been coming onto him all night he just assumed that's what she wanted. "Yeah, of course. I'll cuddle with you all night." He knows he's in for a long one. He's sure she'll get sick at some point so he's glad he'll be there to hold her hair. 

She burrows further under her blankets, waving him over. "Come here, I'm cold." He chuckles and climbs into bed next to her, pulling her close. "FP?" 

"Yeah?" 

"You're cute. Like really cute. And sexy, so sexy." He laughs. "And you smell good." 

"Thanks, Al." 

"I like your nicknames too." She tells him. "I like when you call me babe." 

He presses a kiss to her head and runs his fingers through her hair. "I'm glad." 

"Don't tell anyone this, but I like you." 

He laughs. "I know you do." He presses another kiss to her head. "Get some sleep, Al. I'll talk to you in the morning." 

"Night, Jonesy."


	55. 54/ The Morning

Alice groans as the sunlight streams in through the window, effectively waking FP who's front is pressed against her back, his strong arms holding her tight. "Morning." He whispers, she groans in response and he laughs a little. 

"Not funny." She scolds, turning over to bury her head in his chest. 

“It’s a little funny.” He chuckles and presses a kiss to her head. "There's an aspirin and a glass of water on the nightstand." He tells her. 

She rolls back over and slowly sits up, taking the aspirin. She closes her eyes for a moment and he raises an eyebrow at her. "You good?" 

She nods. "Just waiting for my head to stop throbbing." She lays back down after a few seconds and curls up against him, which he happily accepts. 

"You didn't have to stay," She tells him. "I'm sure I was a mess last night." 

"You asked me to stay." He tells her. "I was going to anyway though." 

"How bad was I?" Her cheeks flush as she asks. 

He smirks. "Well you tried to get me to fuck you about twenty times." 

She laughs and buries her head in his chest, growing extremely embarrassed. "I'm sorry." 

"It's alright. You weren't exactly happy when I told you no but you got over it." He says, finding the memory amusing. "You were pretty out of it so there was no way I was going to sleep with you, I'd never take advantage of you like that, no matter how much you were asking for it." 

"Was I really that bad?" She asks, knowing all too well what the answer will be. 

"Well you tried to fuck me in the truck on our way here, then when we got here I told you to go get yourself ready for bed while I got you a drink, and when I went upstairs you were in your lingerie." Her face goes red. "Then you proceeded to try and get me naked and then you got yourself naked. It was very hard to say no to." 

"You're a good man." Alice tells him. "I'm sorry." 

"Hey don't be sorry, it was kinda fun taking care of your drunk ass." She swats at his shoulder and he laughs. "Holding your hair while you puked wasn't exactly the funnest thing I've ever done though. Kinda gross actually." 

"Oh jeez, I'm really sorry about that. Thank you for holding my hair though." 

"No problem." He shrugs and presses a kiss to her head. "Besides if you had of gotten puke in your hair then I would've had to get you in the shower and I don't think trying to shower a drunk girl would be too fun." 

"Thank you for staying with me all night, even if I was a pain in the ass to take care of." She presses a kiss to his chest. 

He runs his fingers through her hair, taking in the scent of her shampoo. "I'll take care of your drunk ass any night, babe." 

She lifts her head and smiles at him. "Speaking of showers, I smell like I fell into a pool of alcohol. Any chance you'd like to keep me company?" She runs her fingertips up his thigh until she reaches the edge of his boxers. 

"Do you even have to ask? Of course I'll shower with you." She smiles and pecks a kiss to his cheek before rolling away and out of bed. 

“I’m just going to brush my teeth quickly.” She pulls his shirt over her head as she walks towards her bathroom, dropping it to the floor. She shimmies out of her panties and he feels his mouth go dry as he watches her brush her teeth in the nude. He knows she's doing it just to drive him crazy, he really does feel like the luckiest man alive. 

He hears the shower start and is quick to get out of bed, hurrying into the bathroom after her. He strips off his boxers and slides the shower door open, earning a smirk from Alice as she stands under the spray of the water. Her eyes drift down and she grins at what she sees. "Looks like someone's excited." 

He nods and places his hands on her cheeks, sweeping his tongue inside her mouth as he kisses her. She moans into his mouth and wraps her arms around his neck, pushing her breasts against his chest. “Shower first or fun first?” He asks her, his hands slipping down to her ass and giving it a squeeze, causing her to bite down softly on his lip. 

He pulls away from the kiss and she gives him a naughty smirk as she slips her hand down his chest and grips onto him. “Fun first.” She kisses him again and he smiles against her lips s 

She nips at his bottom lip and he breathes in sharply at the feeling. She leans in closer, nipping at his pulse point with her teeth and he practically growls as he turns her around, pushing her up against the shower wall and gripping onto her hips. 

_____

“Showers are way more fun with you.” FP tells her as they stand in front of the bathroom mirror. 

“Agreed. I’m sorry you had to use lavender scented shampoo though.” It was all she had, having thrown out Hal’s body wash and shampoo when he left. 

“It’s alright, I don’t mind. It smells like you.” He says with a small smile, combing through his hair as she watches him. “I also enjoyed the rose scented body wash, though I think Jug will have some questions when I come home smelling like flowers.” 

She laughs. “Where are you going to tell him you were?” 

“Just gonna tell him I crashed at Hogeye’s.” 

“And how are you going to explain the flower smell?” 

“I’ll tell him Hogeye was out of soap so I had to use his wife’s’, easy. That or I’ll just pretend I don’t know what he’s talking about.” 

“Well so long as you have a plan.” 

He watches with a smile on his face as she goes through her little skincare routine. Rubbing moisturizers and oils into her skin that he’s sure cost more than he makes in a week. 

She meets his eyes in the mirror and smiles. “What?” 

“Nothing. You’re just cute, that’s all.” 

“My hair’s wet and I have no makeup on, I don’t think I look that cute.” 

He shakes his head and presses his finger under her chin, tilting her face up and pressing a soft kiss to her lips. “You’re beautiful.” 

She grins at that and kisses him again, letting her fingers slide up into his wet hair, it feels natural, like an everyday thing and she‘s sure she wouldn’t mind if it was.


	56. 55/ Rehearsal

"What is exactly is the point of a rehearsal dinner?" Betty asks as Alice drives the two of them to the hall that the dinner is being held at. 

"It's to go over little details and make sure everything runs smoothly. Plus it's a good way for the bride and groom to chat with people before the wedding, because they most likely won't have time on the actual day." 

"Makes sense." Betty says. "But something that doesn't really make sense, why is Mr Jones invited?" Alice blinks. "I mean don't get me wrong he's a nice guy and all but I just didn't know he, Fred and Hermione were friends." 

"I didn't really know either, I guess he and Fred just met and hit it off. I think it's good though, that he has friends? I mean coming here from Toledo couldn't have been an easy transition on him or Jughead." 

"Yeah you're right, plus Fred is as good as they come." 

Alice smiles. "That he is. FP's a good guy too." 

"He is, he's always really friendly whenever I'm over there." 

"I'm glad, it's important to like your significant other's parents." 

"Well as long as his mom is just as good as his dad, I won't have any problems. The last thing I want is a relationship like you have with grandma and grandpa." 

"To be fair, they hated me first." Alice defends. "But I'm glad you have a good relationship with his dad, I'm sure his mom will like you just as much." 

_____

"Hey, how is everything?" Alice asks Hermione when she finally catches her alone. 

"Oh my God you're a sight for sore eyes." Hermione says, wrapping her arms tightly around her friend. "It's been person after person, and don't get me wrong, I'm grateful people care so much but damn, this is exhausting. I forgot how exhausting it was." 

"That's a rehearsal dinner for you." Alice chuckles. "Just wait until the actual wedding." 

"Any chance you want to fill in for me?" Hermione whines. 

"You know I would, but I don't really want to marry Fred." 

Hermione smirks as she looks over Alice's shoulder. "I think I have a groom in mind, don't worry." Alice raises an eyebrow, but before she can ask, Hermione speaks again. "Hi FP." She smirks as Alice's face lights up. 

"Hey, how are you?" FP's voice questions from behind Alice. 

"I'm good thanks. Yourself?" 

"A hell of a lot better now," he jokes. "I don't know anyone here and Jug went off with Betty and the kids outside when we pulled up." 

"Well you know us." Hermione offers him a smile. "Unfortunately though, I'm the bride so I have to go mingle, but I'm sure Alice here will be more than happy to keep you company." She winks at her friend before walking in the direction of Fred who's surrounded by guests. 

"Hey you." Alice greets, nudging him with her shoulder. 

"Hey." He grins at her. "You have no idea how happy I was to see you when I walked in here, I feel like a fish out of water, I don't know what I'm going to do at the actual wedding." 

"They have the seating chart up so you can figure it out in advance. I haven't had a chance to go look at it yet." 

"Well m'lady, may I escort you to the seating chart?" 

She laughs. "I'd love that." 

She takes his hand when he extends it to her, safe to do so with the kids outside, and the two of them walk over to the seating chart. 

"Alright, where are you on here?" Alice says aloud as she scans the board. "Oh here you are, you've got a good seat." She points to a table close to the bride and groom's. 

He smirks. "Yeah and so do you." He points to her name next to his and the kids. 

She blushes a little. "Well this should be fun, now we have a legitimate reason to sit with one another." 

"I can't wait." He steps a little closer, still far enough that people would think they're just trying to hear one another better. "When the kids leave, do I get a dance?" 

She pretends to think on it. "Hmm, I suppose we could have a dance." She smiles at him. "I'm looking forward to it." 

"Me too." He stares down at her with a smile. "It's going to be damn hard not to kiss you, I'm struggling right now." 

"Well keep it in your pants, Jonesys. You've got me all night tomorrow." 

He grins. "And boy am I happy about that." 

_____ 

Everyone's heads raise up as a fork clinks against a glass. "Attention everyone!" Alice's voice calls as she rises from her seat. "My name is Alice and I'm Hermione's maid of honour. I wanted to give a little speech to the happy couple, though I'm sure I'll have another one tomorrow as well." The crowd laughs and Alice smiles as she looks over at Hermione. 

"When I was fourteen I stepped into Riverdale high feeling like a complete outsider. I was never the most popular girl or the one who got the most attention, and I always felt like I didn't belong. That is, until I met someone who was just as different as I was." Hermione smiles at her and reaches for her hand, giving it a squeeze. "We quickly became friends and I finally felt like I belonged, I finally had someone I could tell anything to, someone who's shoulder I could cry on, someone I could rant to when things weren't going the way I planned. All of that still stands true to this day and it goes both ways. I've held her hand through the toughest of times, laughed with her, shared so many amazing memories. But I've also wiped a lot of tears." She looks towards Fred and flashes him a smile. "I haven't had to wipe a single tear since she met Fred, I've just had to sit through constant flirting battles and make out sessions in my living room." The room laughs and Hermione blushes. 

"But the truth is, I haven't seen Hermione this happy in a long, long time. I couldn't have picked a better husband for her if I tried, thank you for making my best friend so happy. I wish you two all the best." Fred smiles at her and stands up. "But, if you break her heart, you're gonna have to deal with me." 

He laughs and walks over to her, leaning down to speak into the microphone. "Believe me, that will never ever happen." 

He pulls Alice into a tight hug which she's more than happy to return. Hermione stands up and joins the hug, holding two of her favourite people, close. 

"Cheers to the happy couple!"


	57. 56/ Crazy For You

"How does that feel? Too tight?" Alice asks as she tightens the back of Hermione's dress. 

"Maybe go a little tighter?" 

She tightens it a little more and locks eyes with her friend in the mirror for confirmation. "How's that?" 

"Perfect." Hermione admires the dress in the mirror, looking over her hair and makeup to make sure it's perfect. "How do I look?" 

"Amazing. I might just have to steal you from Fred." 

She smiles. "You two can share me." 

"Fine, fine." There's a knock on the door as Alice is fluffing the skirt of Hermione's dress, they lock eyes in the mirror. "If that's your soon to be husband, I'm going to kill him." 

"Please don't, I do like him." 

Alice flashes her a smile before standing up and hurrying over to the door, opening it just a sliver to see who it is. "What is it-" Instead of Fred, she finds a very frazzled FP on the other side. "Oh hi, I thought it was Fred trying to sneak a peek at Hermione." 

"No he's getting ready still," FP assures. "I need help." 

"Is everything alright?" Her eyebrows crease in fear that something has gone wrong. 

"Yeah everything's fine, I just can't do up my tie and I don't know anyone here besides you and the kids." 

Alice smiles and turns to Hermione. "I'll be right back." 

Her eyes widen. "Is there something wrong?" 

"No, FP just can't do up his tie." She opens the door a little more to reveal the man. 

"Wow, you look beautiful." FP says, making Hermione smile. "Fred's going to go nuts." 

"Thank you, FP." She looks at the two of them seriously. "Don't keep her away too long, she's my maid of honour." 

He smirks. "I'll only keep her for a few minutes, tops." 

Alice walks into the hall with FP, shutting the door behind them. "Sorry, I just didn't know who else to ask." He apologizes, handing her the tie. 

"It's okay, don't worry." She assures him, pulling his tie around his collar. "Plus, now I get to see how handsome you look in a suit." 

He smirks. "I thought you might like it." 

"I don't know if I'll be able to take my eyes off of you during the ceremony." She starts doing up his tie and he smirks. 

"I know I'm not going to be able to take my eyes off of you." She finishes tying the tie and straightens it out. "You look good, really good." 

She smiles at him. "Thank you." 

He smoothes his hands down her sides and takes in her appearance. "Gonna be hard to keep my hands off you tonight." 

"Well the kids will be leaving at some point, so after that I'm all yours." 

"I can't wait." He leans in and brushes a soft kiss to her lips. "Ok I'll let you get back to the bride, plus I'm scared one of the kids are going to walk up. I'll see you later, Al." 

She bites at her lip as she looks him up and down once more before opening the door and slipping inside. "Bye FP." 

She shuts the door and turns around to find Hermione smiling at her knowingly. "How's your boyfriend?" 

Alice narrows her eyes at her and resumes her earlier task of fluffing her dress. "He's not my boyfriend." 

"Sure, whatever you say. You two just kiss constantly, have sleepovers, spend every possible day with each other. Yeah, you're not in a relationship at all." 

"Come on, you know it's complicated." 

"I'm not saying it isn't, I'm just saying, that if you think you and FP are just friends, you are dead wrong my friend. Just friends don't look at each other like that." 

_____

"Fred, for years I felt so suffocated and unloved. I felt like I was never worthy of a good and true love, and that I may never find my Prince Charming." Alice smiles and looks out into the crowd, finding FP staring back at her. She gives him a smile as Hermione's vows ring in her ear. "Never in my wildest dreams did I imagine I'd find him and be standing across from him right now. You've made every dream of mine come true and I can't thank you enough for loving me unconditionally." 

Fred swallows the lump in his throat. "I can remember when I was fourteen and had the biggest crush on the hot girl in my math class. You made that class so much better, though you were very distracting." Hermione laughs and gives his hand a squeeze. "I'm pretty sure I was in love with you then and I never thought I'd be calling you my fiancé, and soon my wife." He takes a second to collect himself. "Some things haven't changed, I still have a major crush on you, you're still hot," the crowd laughs and FP winks at Alice, making it hard for her to fight back her own laugh. "And I'm still just as in love with you now as I was in high school. I can't wait for you to be my wife. I love you so much." 

The officiant calls for the rings and Hermione and Fred sip them on to each other's fingers. 

The officiant smiles at the two of them. "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." 

Fred smiles brightly at Hermione and pulls her into a kiss. Alice cheers for them, wiping a tear from her cheek. 

"Mr and Mrs Fred Andrews everyone!" The officiant announces as Hermione and Fred walk back sown the aisle together. 

Alice locks arms with Fred's brother, following the happy couple down the aisle, followed closely by Archie and Veronica. 

She sets eyes on FP and he winks at her again, making her smile. 

_____ 

Hermione had strategically sat she and FP at the same table, and while Betty and Jughead are there too, it hasn't stopped FP from staring at her the whole time. 

He had watched her with a cheeky grin as she stood beside Hermione at the altar and she pretended not to notice, tried to avoid eye contact with him because every time she did look his way she would have to fight back a blushing smile. Though when the vows came she couldn't fight it anymore, he's got her hooked. 

The song switches to a slower one and Betty looks over at Jughead. "Jug? Will you dance with me?" She bats her eyes at him and he fights back a groan. He's really not a dancer. 

"I'd love to." He smiles when her face lights up and takes her hand, leading her onto the dance floor. 

Alice watches them with a smile and looks over after a moment, finding FP staring at her yet again. "Stop looking at me like that." She scolds. 

He raises an eyebrow at her. "Like what?" 

"Like you've seen me naked!" 

He chuckles. "I have seen you naked." He reminds her, moving a little closer to whisper to her. "I've done a lot of other things to you while you were naked, too." 

She blushes a bright shade of pink. "Shut up." 

He smirks and leans back in his chair, watching her lips twitch as she tries not to smile. "You look hot by the way." He tells her. She looks over at him. "Gorgeous is the better word." 

She blushes. "Thank you, FP." 

"I'm serious. You're kinda driving me nuts." 

She laughs. "Is that a compliment?" 

"Definitely." He lowers his voice. "After the kids are gone, I'm taking you home and straight to bed." 

She raises an intrigued eyebrow at him. "And what will you do to me there, Jones?" 

"Well first I'll-" his sentence is stopped short by the kids coming back to the table. 

"What are we talking about here?" Betty asks as she sits down. 

"Just about the wedding, how beautiful it is." FP answers. 

"I didn't know you knew Fred, Mr Jones." 

"Met him not too long ago, had some dinner together, finally making some friends out here." FP comes up with easily, though technically it's not a lie. 

"Look how happy they are." Alice smiles as she watches Fred twirl Hermione on the dance floor as she laughs loudly. Looking happy as can be. "They're a match made in heaven." 

"They really are." Betty agrees. "I'm so happy for them." 

_____ 

"Alright you four have fun, let me know when you want to be picked up, honey." Alice tells Betty. 

Hiram is out of town for the weekend and offered to let Veronica and her friends stay there after the wedding so Hermione and Fred could have the house to themselves. It had caught everyone off guard but of course the teen had jumped at the opportunity, and Alice was happy with it since it meant that she and FP could go home together. 

"I will." 

"And Jughead, I can drop you off at home too if you'd like. Seeing as I'll already be there." 

"That'd be great Miss S, thanks." 

"You don't have to that, Alice. I don't mind picking him up." FP insists, though he knows why she's suggesting it. 

"Nonsense, it makes more sense if I pick him up and drop him off since I'm already grabbing Betty. I don't mind." 

"Well if you really don't mind, that would be great." 

She smiles at him knowingly and turns back to the kids. "Have fun tonight, but not too much fun, and don't even think about breaking into Hiram's alcohol cabinet." 

"We know," Veronica insists. "besides I don't know where he keeps the key." 

"Well Betty here is very clever with a bobby pin." She narrows her eyes at her daughter who blushes in response. 

"I'll be on my best behaviour." She pecks a kiss to Alice's cheek. "Bye mom, bye FP. Tell Hermione and Fred congratulations again." 

_____

With the kids gone, Alice and FP are free to be more open with one another and she's quickly dragging him onto the dance floor with her. 

He's been twirling her around and holding onto her hips as she danced around so carefree, the biggest smile on her face. It's a smile he's sure he'll never get tired of. 

The song switches to a slower one, the first one since the kids left. Alice bites softly at her bottom lip as FP raises an eyebrow at her. 

Dancing carelessly is one thing, but slow dancing is so much more intimate. 

"Al?" He starts. He extends his hand to her and she looks down, seeing it shake slightly. He's nervous. "Would you like to dance?" 

She smiles brightly at him and sets her hand in his. "I'd love to." 

He grins and pulls her close, his arm curling around her waist. 

She smiles shyly up at him as they sway slowly. His hand slips lower on her waist and she smiles to herself as she rests her head on his shoulder, relaxing against him. 

She locks eyes with Hermione who gives her a knowing look and Alice sticks her tongue out at her, making the other woman laugh as she draws her new husband in close. 

She smiles as she feels FP rubbing circles on her back and she closes her eyes, breathing him in. 

"Alice?" She hums so he'll continue, not bothering to open her eyes. "I'm falling in love with you." He admits quietly. 

Her head lifts up off his shoulder and she stares at him wide eyes. "FP-" 

He shakes his head and cuts her sentence short. "You don't have to say anything, I just want you to know where I stand." He tells her softly. 

She nods and swallows the lump in her throat. She squeezes his hand gently and rests her head back on his shoulder. "Let's just keep dancing."


	58. 57/ Fallin’ For You

Alice is so lost in her thoughts, so much so that she doesn't even realize when the songs ends. She had never even considered FP falling in love with her, never thought it was a possibility, after all, the arrangement was purely for sex. 

She's drawn out of her thoughts by FP repeatedly saying her name, fingers drawing circles on her lower back. "Al? The song is over." 

"Oh..." she blushes as she lets go of him, stepping back. "Sorry." 

"Don't worry about it." He scratches the back of his neck. "You want to take a breather? Get a drink or something?" 

"Sure, can you get me a martini, please?" 

He smiles. "Coming right up." 

She walks over to their table and tries to process his confession, though she doesn't have the time to do so as Hermione claims the seat beside her. "You two looked awfully cozy out there, looking very coupley." Alice stares at her, seriously. Hermione's eyebrows crease. "What's wrong?" 

"He told me he's falling in love with me." 

Hermione's face lights up like a Christmas tree. "I knew it! Did you say it back?" Alice shakes her head nervously. "Why not?" 

"I don't know, it's just... he caught me so off guard. And I'm-" 

"Sorry," FP says softly as he comes up to the table, drinks in hand. "I can give you two a few minutes?" 

Alice smiles at him and pats the seat next to her. "Nonsense. Join us." 

He grins and takes the spot next to her, passing her her requested drink. "Looks like everyone's starting to head home." 

"Thank God, my feet are killing me. I was practically on my tip toes during that last dance because you're too damn tall." 

"Sorry, babe. Next time I'll crouch." 

She smiles at the nickname. "That's all I ask." 

A couple walks over to the table with Fred, saying their goodbyes to the happy couple. 

FP turns to Alice and lowers his voice. "Do you want me to drop you off at home?" 

Her eyebrows crinkle in confusion. "I thought you were staying over?" 

His face goes red and he awkwardly scratches the back of his neck. "I uh... I didn't know if you still wanted me to." 

She offers him a smile and leans over to kiss him softly. "I definitely want you to." 

"Good." He leans in for another kiss and curls his arm around her to keep her close. 

_____ 

"Congratulations again, you two." FP calls as he and Alice get out of the truck, arriving home at the same time as the newlyweds. 

"And have fun on your honeymoon! Have a safe flight." Alice adds, walking to the end of the driveway to give Hermione a hug. "I love you so much, I'm so happy for you." She whispers. 

"I love you, thank you for all your help today." She pull away and looks over at FP waiting patiently for Alice. "I want to know everything that happens. Unless you two just have sex, I don't want those details, I know too much as it is." 

"There's definitely stuff to talk about. I'll keep you posted." 

She waves goodbye to Fred as she walks up her driveway to FP. He waves to the couple and curls his arm around Alice, feeling her shiver despite his jacket he had slung over her shoulders when they left. 

The ride home had been silent both too nervous to say anything now that they're alone. 

Alice unlocks the front door and walks inside, closely followed by FP who locks the door behind him. 

She doesn't say a word, just takes his hand and leads him upstairs and into her bedroom. She shrugs off his jacket and drapes it over her vanity chair. 

He stands awkwardly by the bed as he watches her take off her jewellery. "You know you can relax right? You're acting like you've never been in here before." 

"Sorry, I just... nevermind." She knows what he means nonetheless and watches as he starts loosening his tie before unbuttoning his dress shirt. 

She sighs quietly, the awkwardness thick in the air. "I'll be right back, I'm just going to go take my makeup off." 

"I'll be here." He promises, giving her a small smile as he kicks off his pants and socks, folding his clothes neatly as she walks into her en-suite. 

She scrubs off her makeup and washes her face, taking a little longer than usual, too nervous to go face the man who admitted his serious feelings to her tonight. 

She takes a deep breath as she unzips her dress, letting it fall off her body and leaving her in her lingerie. She had worn it on purpose since she knew FP would love it, but now she doesn't know what's going to happen. 

She opens the door and walks out shyly, tying up her hair nonchalantly and avoiding eye contact with him, trying her best to ignore the fact that she's standing there in her bra and underwear. 

"You look good." FP tells her honestly from his position on the bed. 

She turns around to look at him and feels her cheeks heat up. "Thank you." 

"Fuck." He sighs. "Come here." 

She walks slowly to the bed, crawling up the middle and settling herself in his lap. He places his hands on her hips and squeezes softly. "I'm sorry, I ruined the night for us." 

"No, you didn't." 

He frowns. "I did though, you don't even want to look at me." 

She shakes her head and takes his face in her hands, kissing him softly. "You didn't ruin the night, I promise you." She kisses him again and he melts into it momentarily. 

He pulls away after a few moments and rests his forehead against hers. "We should talk, Al." 

"After." She promises, stealing another kiss. "Make love to me." 

He smirks. "Make love to you, huh? Thought we were just friends who fuck?" He teases, echoing her words from months before. 

"That hasn't been the case for a long time and I think we both know it, now like I said, make love to me." 

He nods and pulls her into another kiss before flipping them, ready to worship her like the goddess she is in his eyes. "Yes ma'am." 

_____

"Al?" FP starts. She hums, knowing what's coming next. "It's after." 

"So... we should talk I guess, huh?" 

"I think we need to." 

She sighs and situates herself on his chest so she's able to look at him. "I know, but it would be so much easier if we didn't." 

He sighs and curls a strand of blonde hair behind her ear, her hair loose and wild now, having fallen out of the hold of her elastic during their earlier activities. 

"I meant what I said, all of it." He states plainly. "I am falling in love with you, Al. And you don't have to say it back, I-" 

"I want to," she insists. "It's just... things are so complicated. I don't think I can say it yet." 

He smiles softly at her. "You said plenty." He assures her. "I just wanted you to be sure about where I stand. As much as I love having sex with you, I love everything else about you too." 

"You are so perfect." She tells him, willing away the tears in her eyes. 

"That's all you, Al." He presses a kiss to her head. "Let's get some sleep, it's been a big day." 

"To say the least." She snuggles up against him, letting his heartbeat lull her to sleep. "Goodnight, handsome." 

"Night, Al. Sweet dreams."


	59. 58/ Afterglow

Alice stirs awake and reaches over for FP, wanting to just cuddle up to him and go back to sleep. She feels nothing but an empty space next to her and her eyes flutter open. She's confused for a moment until she registers the sound of the shower running. 

She smiles to herself, happy he hasn't left yet. The air in the room is cool and joining him in a nice hot shower sounds very appealing. So, she slips out of bed and walks into the en suite. 

He turns around and grins when he notices her. "Hey you." 

"Hi. Would you like some company?" 

"From you? Always." He slides open the door and she steps in, wrapping her arms around him to steal some of his warmth. "Did I wake you?" 

"No, I just rolled over to cuddle up to you and realized you were gone. Figured instead of going back to sleep I could catch a shower as well. Plus, there's the added bonus of showering with you." 

"That's definitely a bonus, you're right." He tilts her chin up so he can press a kiss to her lips. 

"I bought you soap by the way." She points to a soap bar and he smirks. 

"You trying to tell me I smell or something, Al?" 

She laughs. "No, I just... you stay over often enough and we shower together, so I thought that maybe you'd prefer to use something that isn't floral scented. Plus a bar of soap is inconspicuous enough that Betty won't ask questions." 

"You're cute." He kisses her again and turns her so she's under the spray of the water. 

He picks up her shampoo and massages her hair with it, rinsing it out and doing the same with her conditioner. 

"You should come shower with me more often, I like not having to do anything." 

He smiles. "Believe me, I'll shower with you whenever you want. No complaints whatsoever." 

_____

"I could get use to mornings like this." Alice pleasantly says. 

FP had made them breakfast and brought it up to her bed so they could enjoy as much of the day together as they can. 

"Yeah?" She nods. "Well I can definitely get on board with that. I'd love to have lots of mornings like this with you." He presses a kiss to the top of her head and and relaxes further against him. "I'd love to have days and nights like this with you too." 

She sighs and reaches for his hand, entwining their fingers. "Maybe someday things will be less complicated and we can."

"Someday soon hopefully." 

She smiles and turns so she's sitting on his lap. She leans in and pecks a kiss to his lips which he's more than happy to return. 

He grips onto her hips as she kisses him and flips her over so he's hovering above her. A soft moan slips past her lips as his kisses move to her neck, and she hooks a leg around his hip to keep him close. 

"FP," she tries to say, but it comes out sounding more like a moan rather than a question. "FP?" 

"Yeah, Al?" His voice vibrates against her throat and he pulls back to look at her. 

They lock eyes and she smiles softly as she stares up into his big brown ones. She cups his cheek with her hand, trying to muster up her courage. 

"I-" Her phone ringing cuts her off and she groans. "Hold that thought." 

FP moves off of her so she can grab her phone. Betty's name ashes on the screen and she her she and FP's time together is up momentarily. She answers it and presses the phone to her ear. "Hi, honey." 

"Hey mom, Jug and I are ready whenever you are." 

"Okay, I'll be there soon." 

She hangs up the phone and looks over at FP, who seems to already know what the conversation was, with a frown. "I'm assuming we have to say goodbye?" 

"Unfortunately yes." 

He nods. "What were you going to say before she called?" 

"I... nevermind. It wasn't important." 

He frowns, seemingly knowing what she was planning to say. "Ok." He leans in and kisses her softly. "Come on, babe, I'll walk you out." 

_____

After multiple more kisses against his truck, she finally leaves to go pick up the kids. 

Betty and Jughead hurry out shortly after Alice pulls into the driveway, waving goodbye to their friends before slipping into the car. 

“Hey kids, how was your night?” 

“Good,” Betty answers. “We all pretty much crashed as soon as we got here.” 

“Yeah, same here.” Alice lies. “I’m glad you had a good time though.” 

“Did Mr Jones have a good time?” Betty asks. 

“Yeah,” Alice smiles. “I think he really enjoyed himself.”


	60. 59/ Just Kids

It's been almost a week since. Almost a week since FP confessed his feelings for Alice. They still haven't really talked about her own feelings, he hasn't even brought up his own since that night. 

Alice is startled when the front door opens abruptly and slams shut, and in storms her daughter, clearly upset about something. 

"Well hello to you too, Elizabeth." Betty rolls her eyes and throws her backpack on the floor. Alice's eyebrows knit together and she dog ears the book she was reading, setting it aside to focus on her daughter. "What's wrong?" 

"Jughead." Betty says bitterly. 

"More specifically?" 

"He's being a pain." Betty slumps down on the couch beside Alice. "We were working on the paper together and he was just being so irritating. He was nitpicking all of the things I did, wouldn’t take any of my ideas or suggestions, he's driving me nuts." 

“Well that’s men for you. Maybe he’ll call you tonight and apologize, you can have him over if you’d like.” 

“He’s going to Sweetpea’s for the night. Besides, I don’t think I’d want him to come over tonight, I’m mad at him.” 

Alice laughs a little. “Well don’t stay mad for too long, you two have a good thing going.” 

“I know, I love him, he’s just really getting on my nerves.” Alice smiles. “It’s fine though, Veronica and I are going to have a sleepover, mani-pedis, movie marathon, face masks. Jughead will be the last thing on my mind.” 

“Sounds like a fun night.” 

“Yeah it’ll be nice.” She stands you from the couch. “I’m going to go pack and then I’ll probably head over.” 

Alice nods and Betty heads upstairs to pack her bag. Alice reaches for her phone and presses FP’s name, typing out a quick message. 

Betty said Jughead is away for the night, want some company? ;) 

She gets a response back fairly quick. 

The answer is always yes. 

She smiles and lets him know she’ll be over shortly after Betty leaves. 

Betty comes downstairs with her bag about ten minutes later and looks over at Alice. “Do you have any plans, mom?” 

“I don’t know, I might catch a movie at the bijou or something.” 

“That sounds fun. Try not to miss me too much.” She teases. 

Alice smiles. “Have fun, honey.” 

_____ 

“Hey you.” FP greets her with that charming, crooked grin she loves so much. 

“Hey.” She leans up on her tip toes to brush a soft kiss to his lips. “How are you?” 

“A lot better now that you’re here.” He curls his arms around her waist and holds her close. “I wasn’t expecting to see you tonight, I’m not complaining though. I thought you had Betty this weekend?” 

“I do but she’s staying at Veronica’s for the night.” 

“Well then lucky me.” He kisses her again. 

She takes his hand and walks over to the couch, snuggling up against his side when he sits down. He places his hand high up on her thigh and she knows the placement was deliberate. 

“Did Jughead say anything to you when he came home today?” Alice questions. 

He thinks for a moment. “No. I mean he seemed kinda off but I just figured he was tired from school and the paper.” He raises an eyebrow at her. “Why? Is everything alright?” 

She nods. “Yeah, Betty just said he was getting on her nerves today, seems like they’re having a bit of a lover’s quarrel.” 

“Well hopefully they work it out, they’ve got a good thing.” 

“That’s what I said too.” She leans closer to him and he smiles. 

“They’re just kids, their hormones make them wild sometimes. They’ll be just fine.” 

“Yeah they’re pretty solid.” She watches as his hand strokes her thigh slowly. 

She softly nudges his hand away and he looks at her with a puzzled expression. That is, until she straddles him. 

He smirks and grips onto her hips, thumbs slipping under her shirt and circling against her abdomen. 

She leans in and brushes a ghost of a kiss to his lips. “Seeing as both kids are accounted for and were not in danger of being caught, what do you say we have some fun?” 

He chuckles and lifts her shirt up and over her head, admiring her breasts, still encased in her bra. “I think you already know the answer to that.” He kisses her hungrily, and her laugh fills the otherwise silent room as he flips her onto her back on the couch.


	61. 60/ Fightin’ Words

"You think Betty will notice if you don't come home?" FP questions from his bed as he watches Alice redress. 

"Yes, FP, I do think she will notice if I don't come home. However, I am free tomorrow if you want to come keep me company." 

"You know I'll never turn that down." He pats the spot next to him. "Come here." 

She narrows her eyes at him. "I don't think that's a good idea, I'll never get out of here." 

"That's kind of the point, babe. Come here" 

"Fine," she agrees, walking over to the bed. "But only for a few minutes." 

"Yeah, yeah." He hooks his arm around her waist and yanks her down onto the bed next to him. She giggles and pulls his face down to her own, kissing him slowly. He pulls back after a few moments and strokes his thumb along her cheek. "I think we should tell the kids." 

Her eyes widen in shock. "You're joking right? Please tell me this is just some orgasm induced fever dream." 

He shakes his head. "I'm serious, babe. If this is ever going to go outside of these walls we've got to tell them." 

She sighs and trails her fingertips up his arm. "I just don't think it's a good idea, they're going to hate us." 

"They're teenagers and we're their parents, don't they already hate us?" 

"I suppose... do you really think we should tell them?" 

He sighs and swings his legs over the side of the bed, slipping his discarded boxers on. "I don't know, I mean, it all depends on how you feel about me." 

She quirks an eyebrow. "Meaning what?" 

He scoffs. "Meaning, you know how I feel about you, Al. You know I love you, but I have no idea how you feel about me. I don't know if you love me, or if you just love my dick." 

Alice gapes. "You're kidding me right?" 

He shrugs. "I don't know, Alice. I mean, how am I supposed to know how you feel if you don't tell me?" 

"You know how I feel about you." 

"Then say it. I need to hear you say it!" 

"I can't!" Alice chokes out, raising her voice louder than planned. She squeezes her eyes shut and takes a deep breath. "I can't say it." 

He nods and turns towards his dresser, busting himself with finding something to wear. She can see his face in the mirror, can see his nostrils flaring as tries to keep it bottled in. 

She sighs and gets up from his bed, walking over to him and pressing a kiss to his shoulder blade. "You know how I feel. But I can't say it, it's too complicated right now." 

He meets her eyes in the mirror for a brief moment before she's slipping out the door and out of the trailer. 

_____

Entertaining a house full of teenagers is the last thing Alice wanted to do after coming home from her fight with FP. But, there wasn't much she could do about it considering Betty brought them home with her without so much as checking with her. 

Thankfully the four of them are relatively quiet, allowing Alice some peace and quiet on the couch, curled up with a book that she's barely registering as she thinks over her conversation with FP. 

A door opens upstairs and she focuses back on actually reading the words in front of her, a puzzled expression crossing her features when Archie and Veronica come walking downstairs, looking extremely uncomfortable. Alice raises an eyebrow at the two of them. "Is everything alright, you two?" 

"Betty and Jughead are having a little argument," Archie divulges. "we thought it was best to give them some privacy." 

Alice's eyebrows knit together in confusion. "What are they arguing about?" 

"I don't even know," Veronica sighs, sitting down in the armchair across from Alice. "They've been extremely hostile towards each other lately and they've been making little digs at each other all night." 

"Oh, that's-" Alice's sentence is stopped short by the sound of Betty's door opening and Jughead thundering down the stairs. "Concerning." 

"Hey Jug," Archie starts. "Is everything okay?" 

"Yep. At least for me it is, can't say the same for other people." He huffs. "I'm heading out." 

"Do you want to come over and talk for a bit?" 

"I'm probably going to head to Pop's, clear my head, you can come if you want though." 

The red-headed boy nods and grabs his jacket. "I think you could use the company." He turns towards Alice. "Thanks for letting us come over, Miss Smith." 

"Of course, Archie. You're welcome whenever." She smiles sweetly at the boys. "Same goes for you, Jughead." 

He nods. "Thanks Miss S. Have a good night." 

Alice and Veronica look towards each other, both unsure of what to do. "I'm going to go check on her." 

Alice nods. "That's probably best, she'll talk to you. If you need anything, let me know." 

The girl nods and hurries upstairs to check on Betty, as Alice slumps back into the cushions. 

Oh what a mess her life has become.


	62. 61/ Cry Me A River

Work was exhausting. She's convinced the interns she and Hal hired are completely incompetent. 

All she wants to do is come home, relax with a book, maybe have a glass of wine or two. Though, those plans are quickly foiled when she walks inside and finds her daughter curled up on the couch eating ice cream out of the carton, and a half empty box of tissues next to her. 

Alice's heart sinks at the sight, abandoning her coat and purse on the floor by the door. "Hi baby, what's wrong?" 

"Juggie broke up with me." Betty tearfully admits. 

Alice frowns and hurries over to the couch, pushing aside the used tissues and letting Betty curl into her arms. She strokes her hair and presses a kiss to her head as Betty breaks into sobs in her arms. "I'm sorry, honey. I'm so, so sorry." 

"I thought he loved me. I thought he was the one." Betty chokes out. "Why doesn't he want me?" 

Alice sighs. "I don't know, baby. I wish I had an answer for you, and I wish I could take away your pain." She feels Betty cling tighter to her. "Maybe you two just need a bit to cool off?" 

"He said he's done. That he's been done." She sniffles. "He doesn't want me." 

Alice frowns and rubs her back. "It's okay, honey. It'll be okay." 

Betty lifts her head up and meets her mom's eyes. "How do you know?" 

Alice smiles at her and tucks a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "Because I'm your mom, I know everything." 

Betty smiles a little. "I love you." 

"I love you too, baby." She presses a kiss to her forehead. "Now why don't you just try and get some sleep? You look exhausted." 

Betty nods, feeling Alice pull the blanket up higher on her as she lays her head on her shoulder.

Alice feels her heart beat a little faster as she thinks of what this means for her and FP. If it was messy before, it's even more messy now. 

There's one thing she knows for sure though; there's no way they can tell the kids now. 

_____ 

Possibly the best thing about working with her ex-husband, was that he knew her well and that he was very understanding when it came to things in her personal life, especially when those things involved their daughters. 

So when she had came into work that morning, Hal had taken one look at her and knew something was wrong. 

She explained to him that Betty and Jughead broke up and that she spent most of the night consoling Betty. He sent her home, assuring her that he could handle the paper and that she should get some sleep before Betty comes home from school. 

She had eagerly taken him up on that and slept for a few extra hours before actually starting her day. 

Betty was still at school for a few hours, and even then she and Veronica had plans, so it's not like she would be home right away. 

That's what ultimately makes her decision to go to Pop's. If she's lucky, FP will be going on his lunch break soon, and she'll be able to talk to him with no interruptions for a bit. 

She tries to plan out the conversation in her head but there's no right words, the whole situation is a nightmare, especially since they were doing so well and getting serious. 

The bell above the door signals her appearance in the diner and she flashes a smile at FP when he turns around to greet the customer. "Well this is a nice surprise." 

She grins and walks over to the counter. "I was hoping I'd catch you on your lunch break." 

"Well you're in luck, I'm going in about five minutes, just grilling up a burger quick. You want anything?" 

"Cheeseburger and fries?" She asks, earning a smile from the handsome man. 

"Coming right up." His eyes scan the place, landing on a booth in the corner that would offer them some privacy. "Go grab us that booth over there, I'll bring our food over when it's ready." 

She nods and doesn't even try to hide the fact that she's blatantly staring at his ass as he walks into the kitchen. 

She makes herself comfortable in the booth, waiting anxiously for FP. 

He comes over shortly after, both of their food in hand. "Alright, cheeseburger and fries for the extremely hot blonde lady," he sets her food down in front of her and she laughs. "And possibly a kiss for the incredibly charming waiter?" 

"I suppose you've earned it." She places a hand on his cheek to draw him in for a kiss, brushing her lips softly against his. "How has work been?" 

He shrugs and slips into the booth across from her. "Same old, same old. Kinda slow, probably gonna pick up towards the end of my shift." He takes a bite of his burger and raises an eyebrow at her. "You look like something's bothering you." 

"Well, I do have something I need to talk to you about." She nervously tells him. 

"Are you pregnant?" He questions jokingly, stealing a fry. 

She narrows her eyes at him. "No, thankfully." He meets her eyes and she takes a deep breath. "Betty and Jughead broke up." 

He freezes mid-bite. "Really?" She nods. "So that's why he was acting weird the past few days. I've been trying to get him to talk to me but he won't, I just assumed it was a mood swing or something." 

"I guess they've been having troubles for a little bit and he broke up with her yesterday." 

"Shit," he exhales deeply, rubbing his hand across his beard the way he does when he's stressed. "How is she?" 

"Well I spent most of my night consoling her so I'd say she isn't fairing too well. She insisted on going to school today though, so I can only imagine how that went if they saw each other." 

He's quiet for a moment, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he thinks. "So... what does this mean for us?" 

"I don't know." She admits, feeling him take her and hand, stroking it with his thumb. "I really don't know." 

"We'll figure it out," he assures her, letting go of her hand only so he can move over to her side of the booth. "I don't know how exactly but we will." 

She nods slowly, choosing to believe him, and she lays her head on his shoulder and just enjoying being with him. Something about him always so calming and anchoring, even in the worst of situations. 

He presses a kiss to her forehead and normally she would chastise him for doing such a thing in public, but the diner is fairly empty and the kids are in school. 

Or so they thought. 

Little did she know her daughter stopped in for a milkshake during her free period and witnessed the stolen moment between the couple.


	63. 62/ Bubbly

"Hey honey," Alice greets as Betty walks in the door. "How was school?" 

"It was okay, I didn't see Jughead at all which was nice." 

"That's good, I was worried you two would bump into each other." 

Betty joins her on the couch and raises an eyebrow at her. "What about you? Did you do anything today?" 

Alice thinks for a moment. "No, not really. I came home early from work and cleaned the house a bit, read a book. Nothing too exciting." Betty nods. She left out the part about going to Pop's, which means her sitting with FP probably wasn't as innocent as Betty had hoped. "What did you and Veronica do?" 

"Went to Pop's for a milkshake. Mr Jones was working." Betty studies her mother as she mentions the older Jones man. 

Alice nods, faking surprise. "I forgot he worked there. Was it awkward?" 

"No, I don't even think he knows." Betty shrugs. "And besides, it's not like it's his fault Juggie and I broke up." 

"Well I'm glad you had an okay day." Alice smiles at her. "I bought some ice cream, thought maybe we could have a movie night?" 

"Yeah, that sounds nice. I'm just going to change into something comfier." 

Alice nods and Betty hurries upstairs, pulling out her phone as she walks into her room. 

"Hello?" Jughead's voice speaks on the other line. 

"Hi... it's me." 

"I know." He's quiet for a moment and her heart starts to race. "How are you?" 

"I'm alright, how are you?" 

"Ok I guess." There's an awkward pause before he speaks again. "Did you need something?" 

"Sort of, I need you to be honest with me about something." 

"Ok?" His voice is filled with confusion. 

"Did our parents have anything to do with you breaking up with me?" 

He laughs and her eyebrows crinkle. "What? Why would they have anything to do with it?" 

For a moment she thinks about telling him what she saw but decided against it, maybe it was innocent. "I... I don't know, I just thought maybe one of them said something that made you change your mind about me." 

He sighs. "No, it wasn't anything you or anyone else did. I promise you." She smiles a little. "You'll always have a special place in my heart, Betts, even if we aren't together." 

_____

After a long, late, movie marathon with Betty, Alice was more than happy to spend the day in bed with FP. 

"You're so beautiful." FP tells her as he draws circles on her bare skin while she lays cuddled into his side. 

She smiles up at him and presses a kiss above his heart. "I could stay here all day." 

"That sounds like a dream. We need to go on another weekend getaway so we can wake up together." 

"That sounds so nice. I don't know when exactly but it's a must." She leans over him to grab his discarded t-shirt from the floor and slips it over her head before straddling him. 

He smirks up at her and gets a grip on her hips. "We'll figure something out, might just have to kidnap you for a couple days." 

"Well I definitely won't say no to that." She pulls his face up to press a kiss to his lips and he smiles into it. 

"How's Betty doing?" FP questions, knowing it was bound to be a topic of conversation sooner or later. 

"So far so good, we had a movie night last night and she seemed to be doing a bit better." 

"That's good, I'm glad... Jug told me last night." 

"Did he say why?" 

"No, he just said things weren't working out, whatever that means." He sighs. "I don't get it, they seemed so solid." 

"They're kids, if we tried to understand them it would be a waste of time." 

"Yeah that's for sure." He sighs, giving her hips a squeeze. "We should talk about our little argument the other day. We completely ignored it at the diner." 

"We need to, but I just... I don't have an answer you want, FP. I can't say how I feel, but I know that you know." 

"I know, and I get why you can't say it yet, but it's only going to get more difficult, Al. Shouldn't we just bite the bullet?" 

"I don't think we should tell the kids. Not yet anyway." She tells him, distracting herself by tracing the veins in his arms. "It's too messy." 

"I know, but Alice, we do have to tell them eventually." 

"But not right now, we have to be absolutely sure about this... about us." 

He sighs. "And you're not sure about us?" 

"That's not what I'm saying, FP. I am sure about us, you know I am, I'm so incredibly happy when I'm with you, but I'm just worried that if we do tell the kids we'll crash and burn and I don't want that. I just want to live in our happy little bubble for as long as possible." 

"I do love you, Alice." 

"I know." she assures him with a smile, stroking his cheek with her palm. 

"We can continue to live in our happy little bubble for as long as you want, just as long as you know where I stand." He gets a better grip on her and flips her onto her back, peppering her face and neck in kisses. "Now I believe we have some more time together so let's enjoy it."


	64. 63/ Just To Hear You Say That You Love Me

It's been a few weeks since the day she spotted her mom and FP in the diner. She's tried to pick up on anything that would elude to her relationship with the man, but either her mom is very good at keeping secrets or there's really nothing going on. 

Maybe it was all just in her head. Maybe it was just two people comforting one another because they've gone through similar things. 

Alas, she would come to find out, in the worst possible way, that was not the case. 

_____ 

"I should make you cook more often," Alice quips as she lays cuddled close to FP's side, wrapped in the flannel he wore when he came over. "I'm very impressed." 

He smiles. He came over after Betty left for school and after spending the majority of the morning in Alice's bed, he had offered to make them a late breakfast, which she was very eager to accept. 

"I'll cook for you whenever you want." He presses a kiss to her hair and strokes her thigh. "You look good in my clothes by the way." 

"Yeah?" He nods, smirking as she grips onto his shoulders and settles herself in his lap. "Well maybe I'll have to steal some from you next time I come over." 

"Fine by me, you look a hell of a lot better in them than I do." He leans his head up to capture her lips and feels her smile into the kiss, her hands coming up to run through his hair while his stay firmly planted on her hips. 

FP starts trailing his kisses to her neck and she's so lost in the feeling that she doesn't even register the sound of the front door opening and closing, doesn't hear the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. 

"Oh my god." Betty's small voice fills the room and it has both adults springing away from one another. "What the hell is going on?" 

Alice stares wide eyed at her daughter and opens her mouth to say something when she just shakes her head and storms away. "Betty!" She scrambles out of bed and slips on her discarded jeans before rushing after her. "Betty, wait!" 

She finds her in the living room, pacing back and forth angrily. "Let me explain." 

Betty scoffs. "Explain? Explain why you were just making out with my ex-boyfriends dad?" 

"You weren't supposed to see that, we thought we had some more time before you came home." 

"Class was cancelled." She walks past Alice and sits on the stairs, dropping her head into her hands. Alice joins her, sitting beside her but keeping her distance. "I texted you to tell you but you didn't answer, now I know why." 

"I'm so sorry, honey. We never meant for you to find out like this." 

She shakes her head. "Was I ever supposed to find out?" 

"FP mentioned telling you two not long ago, but then you and Jughead broke up and it just didn't seem like the right time." 

"How long has it been going on?" Betty asks, bracing herself for the answer. 

"Shortly after the divorce was finalized. We met at a bar on the Southside.” Alice tells her, deciding she might as well be completely honest answering Betty’s questions. 

"That long?” Her mouth drops open slightly. “Why didn't you tell me?" 

Alice sighs. "The timing never seemed right." 

"Do you not trust me?" 

The question makes her heart ache. “Of course I do, honey. We just-" A knock on the door cuts her sentence short and Betty springs up from her spot on the step. She swings the door open to reveal Hal. 

“Hey honey, you okay?” He asks their daughter. 

“I’ll be in the car.” Betty storms last him without another glance at Alice. 

Hal looks at her, his mouth dropping open in confusion. “What’s going on? She called me and told me to come get her but didn’t say why, is everything alright?” 

Alice fights back tears as she tries to comprehend everything. “She found out that I’m seeing someone, and, god, she wasn’t supposed to find out like this.” She takes a deep breath as she tries to calm herself down. 

Hal looks so lost but he reaches out a hand to try and calm her. “It’s alright, just breathe.” 

“She’ll explain everything to you, I’m sure. No point in me explaining anything.” 

He nods, looking towards his car and seeing a very angry Betty in the passenger seat. “Are you going to be okay?” 

She nods. "Take care of our baby, okay?" 

"I will.” He promises. “You know I will, Alice." He frowns as he turns towards the door, shutting it behind him. 

As soon as the door is closed she stumbles back towards the steps, breaking into tears. 

FP comes to the top of the stairs, peeking down to see if anyone is still there. He spots Alice and frowns as he walks down the stairs, sitting down beside her and pulling her close as she cries. He presses kisses to her hair and she clings onto him, staining his t-shirt with her tears. “She’s gone.” She tells him tearily. “She called Hal, and she’s staying with him.” She sniffles and lifts her head up, wiping away her tears. 

“I’m sorry, Alice. I’m so, so, sorry.” 

“This is why I didn’t want to tell them! I knew it wouldn’t turn out well.” She sighs. “You should go home and tell Jughead before Betty does.” 

“I don’t want to leave you, Al. You’re clearly not okay.” 

She pulls away from him and gets up from her spot on the stairs. “We can't do this anymore, FP. We've known from the beginning that this was doomed and it wasn't supposed to go this far." She tearily tells him. "You should go." 

“Come on, Alice. Let’s just talk.” 

“There’s nothing to talk about, we can’t do this. We weren’t supposed to fall in love, this was just supposed to be sex. Now it’s messier than before and it’s just easier to call it quits.” She tells him, her eyes telling a completely different story. “Please, just go.” 

He nods and slowly stands, not wanting to fight with her but not wanting this to be over between them. He pauses with his hand on the doorknob and turns back to her. "You know what? No." Her eyebrow raises. "I'm not going anywhere." 

"FP-" she starts to protest but he cuts her off. 

"When are you going to let yourself fall in love with me? When are you going to admit that this has gone way further than just having sex with each other and that somewhere along the line we developed real feelings? Even though you won't admit it out loud I know you feel the same." 

"We can't, FP, it's too messy." 

He rolls his eyes. "It's been messy from the beginning, Al." He softens his voice when he sees the look on her face. "Do you love me?" 

She sighs, holding back her tears. "It doesn't matter, I can't love you." 

"Yes you can." He tells her softly, taking her hands in his. "I love you. And I know that scares you but I do, and you need to know that. I know that we didn’t intend for this to be anything more than sex but became clear to me around the time I went to Toledo that it had.” He pauses. “After things with Gladys and I went south I never thought I would find anyone else. But you? You check every single box, Alice, I can’t just let you go.” 

She lets a tear fall down her cheek and he’s quick to wipe it away. "I love you, too." He tries his best to fight back his triumphant grin but its useless. “Come here, you goof.” She leans up to kiss him and he happily obliged, letting his arms wrap around her waist, holding her close. She pulls away from his kiss after a moment and leans her forehead against his. "God, we've gotten ourselves into quite the mess." 

He sighs and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. "It's a mess but it'll be worth it, and I'll be here with you, we're in this together."


	65. 64/ Above All

Jughead had taken the news of their relationship a lot better than Betty. Of course, it still wasn’t something he was completely on board with, but after a long conversation with his dad about it, he promised to be open minded about it. 

The first time she came over she made dinner for them and Jughead studied the way his dad looked at her. It was obvious to him that his dad was in love with her, and while Jughead wasn’t thrilled about it, he could see how happy they made each other.

Still, it was awkward waking up and seeing your ex-girlfriends mom sitting on your couch cuddled up with your dad. Thankfully, they understood how it could be awkward for him, so whenever he was around they toned down the PDA. 

The smell of bacon wakes him and he’s up in an instant. He finds Alice in the kitchen though instead of his dad. He didn’t know she was here, but judging by the flannel shirt and obviously too big sweatpants she’s wearing, it’s clear she slept over. She must of come over late last night. 

She’s been staying over more recently, or his dad has been going to stay with her, helping to ease the loneliness she feels with Betty being gone and ignoring her. 

Alice hears the bedroom door open and she flipping her head around quickly. She gives him a smile. “Good morning.” 

“Morning, Alice.” It still feels weird calling her that instead of Ms S like he was used to, but she insisted they be on a first name basis now. “I didn’t know you were here.” He says, surprising her by sitting down at the table, rather than heading into the living room to be alone. 

“Your dad invited me over last night, there was a marathon of classic movies.” 

“Oh nice, any ones in specific?” 

“Well the first one we watched was Rebel Without a Cause.” 

“Classic.” 

She smiles. “Then it was Casablanca, and then we fell asleep sometime during Bride of Frankenstein.” 

“Yeah dad’s never been the biggest Frankenstein fan.” Jughead says. “Sounds like a fun night though, I didn’t know there was a marathon on, I would’ve been up all night.” 

“I believe there’s some more on tonight, you’re more than welcome to join us.” She tells him. “If you want to of course.” 

He nods. “Yeah, that sounds nice.” 

Alice gives him a smile and turns her attention back to breakfast. “How do you like your eggs?” 

“Scrambled.” He stands up from his seat and walks over to the counter. “Do you want me to make some toast?” 

“Yeah, if you don’t mind, that’d be great.” 

They work on breakfast for a bit, making little conversation here and there. Turns out, Alice isn’t as scary as he thought. 

The bedroom door opens and they’re soon greeted by FP. He grins when he sees Alice and she shares a similar smile as he walks over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing a kiss to her lips. “Well good morning, gorgeous.” 

She giggles and pecks another kiss to his lips. “Good morning.” 

He looks over at Jughead. “Well good morning, I’m not used to seeing you awake this early on a Saturday.” 

“The smell of bacon woke me up.” Jughead says. 

FP chuckles. “Yeah, it woke me up too.” 

“Oh honey, I told Jughead he could join us in watching some movies tonight.” Alice tells him, watching as he fights back a huge grin. 

“Yeah, that sounds great. I’m looking forward to it.” He steps behind her as she gets back to work on breakfast and curls his arms around her from behind, pressing kisses up her neck. “Breakfast smells so good.” He tells her. “You smell damn good too.” He whispers lowly. 

“I smell like you,” she teases. “I look like you too. Next time, remind me to bring pyjamas.” 

“You should just leave some clothes here,” he suggests. “You’re here enough anyway, and there’s plenty of room for some stuff in my dresser. I’ll even clear you a drawer if you want.” 

Jughead tries not to listen to their conversation, noticing how they’ve both lowered their voices. It’s so strange seeing his dad so blatantly head over heels in love. The idea of Alice moving some of her stuff in just proves to him that they’re the real deal. 

She looks at him in shock, eyes gleaming. “Really? You’d do that?” 

“Of course. Babe, I want you to feel as comfortable as possible here.” 

“You should do the same at my place. I’ll even get you some new body wash so you’re not always smelling like flowers when you shower there.” 

“It’s kind of grown on me, honestly.” FP says, making her laugh. “I’m going to make some coffee.” 

He walks over to the coffee machine, next to where Jughead is standing making toast. He turns back towards Alice and sees she’s focused on making breakfast. He lowers his voice as he looks back at Jughead. “How are you doing with all of this? I know it was kind of sprung onto you.” 

“I’m good,” Jughead assures him. “I mean it was kind of surprising waking up and seeing her here but not a bad surprise. You make each other happy, that’s all that matters.” 

“And you’re okay if she stays over sometimes?” 

“Just as long as you two remember the walls are thin, I’m fine with it.” Jughead jokes, making him laugh. 

“Got it.” 

“Breakfast is ready, guys.” Alice announces. 

“Looks amazing, Al.” FP tells her. 

“Yeah, Alice, looks great. Smells great too.” 

“Thank you. Help yourself to as much as you want, I made lots.” 

Jughead is happy to oblige, plating up his breakfast. 

FP walks over to her as she’s buttering a piece of toast and turns her face towards him, giving her a kiss. She melts into it for a moment and when they pull away she raises an eyebrow at him, a smile pulling on her lips. “What was that for?” 

He smiles at her. “I just love you. Thank you.” 

She doesn’t know what exactly he’s thanking her for but she wraps her arms around him and gives him a smile. “It’s my pleasure.”


	66. 65/ Long Day

"How is she doing?" Alice questions as she and Hal work on their articles. 

"She's good." Hal assures her for what feels like the 100th time that week. She's constantly worried about her daughter, she knows Hal is taking good care of her, that's not why she's worried. She's just worried that she'll never repair her relationship with Betty. 

"She still hates me doesn't she?" 

He frowns. "She doesn't hate you Alice, she's just angry." 

"I know, and rightfully so. But I just wish she would talk to me." 

"Just give her some time, Alice. It's only been a little over a week." 

"She wasn't supposed to find out like this." Alice sighs, slumping back in her chair. "I wanted to tell her on my terms. Hell, I wasn't even sure it would get to that point where we would end up telling the kids. It wasn't supposed to be anything serious." 

"But it is?" 

She nods. "Somewhere down the line it became more than just friends with benefits. We fell in love." 

"You love him?" Hal seems surprised by that. 

"I do. It would be so much easier if I didn't but I do." She admits. "He had suggested telling the kids a little while ago but then Betty and Jughead broke up and we just couldn't." 

"Does Betty know you love him?" 

Alice scoffs. "No. She left before I could explain anything really, and she won't answer my calls either." She frowns and he knows she on the verge of tears. 

Hal slides his chair closer to her and places his hand on her shoulder. "Just give her time, Alice. You're her mom, she just needs some time process things, she's not going to be mad forever. It's a lot to take in." 

"I know that, I do, but she's my baby. I hate knowing she's mad at me. I hate knowing that I hurt her." 

"She'll come around, Alice. I promise you. Just give her time." 

“You better be right.” Alice threatens jokingly, making him smile. 

“I know I am.” 

_____ 

“Come in.” FP calls when there’s a knock on the door. He knows it Alice, he had invited her to come over after she was done work. “I’m in the kitchen.” He informs her when he hears the door open. 

She kicks off her heels and sets her purse and jacket on the hook by the door before heading into the kitchen. “Smells good.” She tells him, wrapping her arms around his middle from behind. 

“Pasta a la Jones.” 

Alice lets out a giggle. “Sounds fancy.” 

“Well it’s not really, just tomato sauce and penne noodles, but I did put a few vegetables in there so I think that really ups the ante.” 

“It does. I’m impressed.” She hugs him a little tighter and turns around to look at her. 

“You alright, baby? You sound down.” 

She nods. “I’ve just had a long day. Being with you is helping though.” 

“Lets go sit and we can talk about it, I’ll give you a foot rub.” 

She smiles and leans up on her tip toes. “Where have you been all my life?” She kisses him softly which he’s more than happy to oblige. “I love you.” 

He smiles against her lips. “I will never get tired of hearing that.” 

He pulls away from her for a moment in order to turn down the heat so dinner doesn’t ruin, and then he’s leading her over to the couch. 

He pats his lap and she laughs as she swings her feet up. “Alright, tell me about your day.” 

“It wasn’t exactly a bad day, per se. I just was talking to Hal about Betty.” FP understands immediately. Her strained relationship with Betty has been causing her immense amounts of stress lately. “She’s still so mad. I‘m worried she’s never going to talk to me again.” 

“Babe, you’re her mom. She’s not going to freeze you out forever, she just needs time.” 

“Did you and Hal exchange notes on how to calm me down or something? He said the same thing.” 

FP smiles. “I have better ways of calming you down, exhibit A.” He gestures to her feet and she smiles. “Things will be okay, Al. I promise you. Maybe not for a while but eventually. She’ll come around.” 

“I know, it’s just so tiring waiting for her to come around. I miss her, I’ve never been in this big of a fight with her.” She pouts, eyes gleaming with tears. 

“Come here.” He tells her, opening his arms for her. She moves over to his lap and buries her face in his chest, feeling his fingers run through her hair and his lips pressing kisses to the top of her head. “I know it feels like this is the worst thing in the world and that it’ll never be okay, but I know how strong your relationship is with her, I know how much she loves you. She will come around, Alice, I promise you. And I’ll be here to comfort you every day until she does.” 

She looks up at him. “Really?” 

He smiles at her and brushes her hair out of her face. “Of course. I told you, I’m in this for the long haul, Al. I love you.” 

“I love you too.” She takes his face in her hands and pulls him in for a long, slow kiss. Savouring the feel of his lips against her own. 

They’re so lost in the moment they don’t hear Jughead’s door open and it’s not until he says something that they notice he’s there. 

“Ew, gross. Get a room.” Jughead’s voice breaks them apart, and Alice moves away from FP with blushing cheeks. 

“Sorry Jughead, we didn’t know you were out here.” 

He shrugs. “I’m kidding. Kind of. You two are fine, I just came out to see if dinner was ready, but I’m assuming it’s not.” He teases, acknowledging the moment he had walked in on. 

FP chuckles. “It was just about ready when Alice got here so it’s probably done now, I just turned down the heat.” He stands up and takes Alices hand, bringing her with him into the kitchen. 

He drains the water from the pasta and is about to serve it into bowls when there’s another knock on the door. 

“I got this honey, you can get the door.” Alice tells him. 

He walks over to the front door, confused as to who it could be, he had only invited Alice over and as far as he knowsJughead hadn’t invited anyone over. 

When he opens the door he’s greeted with a very surprising guest. “Jellybelly?” 

The girl grins. “Surprise!”


	67. 66/ My Girl

FP grins and pulls his daughter into a tight hug. “I had no idea you were coming.” 

“That’s kind of the point of a surprise, dad.” Jellybean teases. “It’s a good surprise right? You’re not mad?” 

“No, Jelly, of course not. You’re always welcome here.” He looks behind her. “Did your mom tag along?” 

“No, I convinced her to let me go alone, she’s gonna come by and pick me up next week.” 

“I’m so happy to have you here, honey.” FP tells her honestly. He looks behind him and shuts the door, stepping out onto the porch with her. “I should probably tell you though, my girlfriend is here.” 

Jellybean’s eyes grow wide. “You have a girlfriend?” 

He nods, nervously. “I was going to call you this weekend and tell you but now that you’re here I can tell you in person.” 

“Well it’s a little weird but as long as you’re happy, I’m happy.” 

“You are?” 

She nods. “You and mom have been split up for a while now, I figured you’d both end up moving on at some point.” She assures him. “So she’s inside? I can go meet her?” 

“Yeah, as long as you’re comfortable with that. She wouldn’t be offended if not, she’s divorced too, she gets the whole dating thing being weird for kids.” 

“No, I want to meet her.” She insists. 

“Well I know she’ll be thrilled to meet you. Come on, Bean.” He curls his arm around her shoulders and leads her inside. 

“Honey? Is everything alright?” Alice’s voice calls sweetly. 

“Yeah, perfect actually.” He sets his hands on Jellybean’s shoulders. “Al, there’s someone I’d like you to meet.” 

She and Jughead both turn around and Jughead grins, running over and hugging Jellybean. He smiles at his kids and gives them a moment, walking over to Alice. 

“I’m assuming that’s Jellybean?” She asks him in a hushed voice. 

He nods. “She showed up for a surprise visit.” 

She smiles at the clear excitement on his face. “Oh baby, I’m so happy for you. I know how much you’ve missed her.” 

He presses a kiss to her forehead and wraps his arm around her waist. “Hey Bean?” She looks over at him and he waves her over. “This is Alice, my girlfriend. Al, this is my daughter Forsythia.” 

“You can call me Jellybean though, or JB. Three Forsythe variations can get a little confusing.” 

Alice laughs. “Just a tad. I’m happy to meet you, I’ve heard so much about you from your dad and your brother.” 

“Well I’m sure if it came from dad it was all good but if it came from dweebus over there it probably wasn’t.” 

“Hey, I say the best things I can with what you give me to work with.” Jughead bites back, and Jellybean sticks her tongue out at him. 

“Ah, my pride and joy.” FP jokes. 

“Well JB, you showed up at the perfect time, dinner is ready.” 

“Oh thank goodness, I’m starving.” 

_____ 

“Must of been exciting opening the door and seeing Jellybean there.” Alice says as she changes into her pyjamas. She’s happy she actually brought pyjamas with her this time, because she’s sure wearing FP’s clothes in front of his daughter wouldn’t make the best first impression. 

She had also brought extra clothes and other necessities with her like he had suggested, it feels so domestic and she loves that they can finally be like this. 

“Definitely. I think my heart stopped for a moment.” He replies, placing the clothes she brought in the empty drawer he cleared for her. He was ecstatic when she agreed to move in a bit of her stuff, it felt like such a big step. “Like right now, I like this.” He says, holding up a pair of her panties. 

She smiles and snatches them out of his hands. “You’ve seen them before.” 

“I know but they’re still hot.” He defends, curling his arms around her as she finished putting her clothes away. “You’re hot.” 

“You’re pretty hot yourself.” She tells him, turning around to wrap her arms around her neck, pressing a kiss to his lips. “Let’s get in bed, handsome.” 

“Ooh, sexy time?” His eyebrows wiggle as he hops into bed beside her. 

“With both of your kids home?” 

“You’ll just have to keep quiet.” He teases. 

“Well last night it wasn’t me who had trouble being quiet.” 

He blushes. “Fine, fine.” She cuddles closer to his side and he wraps his arms around her. “I’m so glad you and Jellybean get along so well. My two favourite girls.” 

“She’s so sweet, I’m glad she seems to be okay with you and I.” 

“She’s pretty easy going, and she told me that since Gladys and I have been separated for a while, she figured we’d move on eventually.” 

“I just wish Betty had the same mindset, I guess it a bit different for her.” Alice smiles a little. “Though I will say the look on her face when we explained this whole situation to her was priceless.” 

“Right? I don’t think she was expecting that.” FP chuckles. “Thank you for being so sweet to Jellybelly, I know meeting her was just sprung onto you.” 

“Honey, she’s your daughter. Was this the way I thought I’d meet her? No. But nothing about our lives is normal or predictable.” 

He leans over to kiss her softly, smiling into it. “I love ya, Al.” 

“I love you too, FP.” She smirks and swings her leg over his hip so she’s straddling him. “Now, sexy time?” 

He grins and pulls her in for another kiss, melting into it and her.


	68. 67/ Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

“Hey Bean?” FP starts as he walks into the living room. 

“You got called into work, didn’t you?” His phone had started ringing while they were in the middle of watching a movie together and she had a feeling it was his boss. 

“Yeah, baby, I did. I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay.” She tells him, but he can see she’s still a little disappointed. “Can we finish the movie when you’re done work?” 

He smiles at her. “I’d love that, we can do whatever you want to.” 

“How long will you be gone?” 

“It’s a five hour shift so I’ll be home around six. Which brings me to my next question. Since your brother is out with his friends and I don’t really feel comfortable leaving you here alone for that long, would you be comfortable hanging out with Alice while I’m gone?” He asks. “If not, I’m sure your brother wouldn’t mind hanging out with his friends here.” 

“I don’t mind hanging out with Alice.” 

“You sure?” 

She nods. “Yeah, she’s really nice, I mean I’ve only known her for a few days but she’s super nice to me, I don’t mind.” 

“Alright, I’ll just go call her and make sure she’s not busy, but I think she’s off today so you should be good to go.” 

“Do you think she’ll want to spend the day with me?” 

“Yeah, Bean, of course. Why do you think she wouldn’t?” 

“I don’t know, I’m thirteen, I can’t be that fun to hang around with.” 

“Hey I like hanging out with you!” 

She smiles. “You’re my dad, you have to like hanging out with me.” 

He sits down on the couch next to her and curls his arm around her. “Honey, Alice loved you when she met you. She kept telling me how sweet you are, and how funny you are, I promise you, she’ll love hanging out with you.” 

He walks back to his bedroom after reassuring Jellybean and picks up his phone, dialling Alice’s number. 

“Well hello handsome, what are you up to?” She speaks on the other line, making him smile. 

“Hey baby, I had a little favour to ask you?” 

“Ask away.” 

“Well I just got called in to work and Jug is out with his friend and I don’t feel comfortable leaving Jellybelly here all by herself while I’m gone, so would you be willing to hang out with her while I’m gone?” 

“Of course!” Alice tells him immediately. “I have plans to go to the nail salon with Veronica and Hermione but Jellybean is more than welcome to tag along if she’d like, if not they won’t mind rescheduling.” 

“I think she’d love that actually. Thanks Al, I’ll bring her over in twenty-ish?” 

“Sounds good. I’ll see you soon.” 

_____ 

“Who are Veronica and Hermione?” Jellybean asks as FP pulls onto Elm street. 

“Hermione is Alice’s best friend, and Veronica is her daughter, she’s Jug’s age.” 

“Is she nice? She won’t be mean to me because I’m young right?” 

“No, honey, of course not.” FP assures her, pulling into Alice’s driveway. “Veronica’s a really nice girl.” 

Jellybean follows closely behind him as he walks up to Alice’s front door, knocking softly. She opens it almost immediately, smiling warmly at the two of them. “Come on in.” She tells them, stepping aside and waving them in. “Here sweetheart, I can take that.” Alice offers, taking Jellybean’s jacket and hanging it on a coat hook. 

“Jellybean, this is Hermione and her daughter Veronica.” Alice introduces the girl. “We were planning mani/pedis, if you’re up for that?” 

“Yeah, that sounds like fun! Mom and I do that all the time.” 

“Well then it’s a plan.” 

“Hey, I’ll bring back some takeout and we can all have dinner together? If you two aren’t busy?” FP offers. 

“Not at all,” Hermione replies. “I’ll tell Fred and Archie to come too.” 

“Great, sounds like a plan.” He looks towards Jellybean. “Alright, I’ve gotta get to work. Have fun, honey.” He tells her, kissing the top of her head when she wraps her arms around him. 

“I will, daddy. Have a good shift.” 

Alice smiles at them. “I’ll walk you out.” She tells him, following him over to the door. 

“Thank you, I’m sorry for calling you so last minute.” He says, snaking his arms around Alice’s waist to pull her close. 

“Oh don’t worry about it, you can call me whenever. And besides, she’s a sweet kid, I’m excited to get to know her a little more.” 

“Oh! Before I forget,” he reaches into his back pocket and pulls out his wallet, handing her a few bills. “For the nails and whatever else you guys do.” 

“Don’t worry about it, it’s on me.” 

“Al-“ 

“Nope, I don’t want to hear it. It’s completely my treat.” 

“Aren’t nails expensive? I can’t make you pay.” 

“You’re not making me do anything, I want to. I’m excited to spend some time with her, so you’re not paying a single cent.” She tells him firmly, pulling him in for a soft kiss. “Now get going, you’ve got a shift to get to, and we’ve got a nail appointment to get to.” 

“Yes ma’am. Have fun.” He tells her, kissing her once more. “I love you.” 

_____

They have music blaring on the way home, the four of them all laughing and talking amongst themselves as they pull into Alice’s driveway. 

“Well it looks like your dad’s already here.” Alice says, noticing his truck in her driveway. “Maybe we shouldn’t have stopped for ice cream, it made us late.” 

Jellybean smiles. “Just don’t tell him that’s the reason, he’ll be jealous we didn’t get him any.” 

“Did you have fun today?” Alice asks her. 

“Yeah, I did. I had a lot of fun actually. Maybe we can hang out again sometime before I leave, or next time I’m visiting?” 

“I’d love that. Just let me know when and what you want to do, as long as I’m not working, I’m in.” She lowers her voice. “And even if I am working, I’ll call in to come hang out with you.” 

Jellybean laughs at that and opens up the car door. Hermione had opted to sit in the back on the way home so that Alice and Jellybean would have more time to talk and bond with each other. She could tell how happy Alice was to be getting along so well with the girl, she knows how it important it is to her that she gets along with FP’s kids. 

Alice walks into the house, immediately greeted with the smell of Pop’s and the sound of 4 boys talking. “Well hello there people who don’t live here.” She teases. 

“Sorry, I got tired of waiting in the driveway, I used my key.” FP says. 

She smiles at him. “That is why I gave it to you. Did you guys start eating?” 

“No, we waited for you four.” Fred tells her. 

“Sorry, we were having fun, we lost track of time.” Hermione defends, earning a smile from her husband. 

“You have a good time, kiddo?” FP asks Jellybean, who nods excitedly. 

“Look how cools my nails are, daddy.” 

Alice smiles as Jellybean skips over to FP to show him her nails. 

“Seems like you and Jellybean are getting along pretty well.” Hermione says, her voice hushed. 

“I’m glad, she’s such a sweet kid. I was worried she wouldn’t be okay with FP and I dating, especially since it was just kind of sprung onto her, but she seems to be fine with it.” 

“And she even wants to hang out again, I think you’ve won her over.” Alice smiles at that. 

“Alright, I’m starving, can we eat now?” Jughead questions. “Dad wouldn’t let me touch my food until you guys got home.” He pouts.

Alice chuckles. “Yes, we can eat now, I’m starving too.” 

She hangs up her purse and jacket and soon feels a familiar pair of arms wrap around her middle. “Jellybean said you guys had a really good time.” 

“We did indeed.” She holds up her hand. “She even helped me picked out my nail colour.” 

He smirks. “Yeah it’s very bright, that’s definitely the work of Jellybelly. They look good, babe.” He presses a kiss to her cheek. “I’m glad you all had a good time.” 

She turns around in his arms and looks to see where Jellybean is. “She even said we should hang out again before she goes home.” She tells him quietly, her voice giddy. 

“I knew you two would get along.” He pulls her in for a kiss. “My two favourite girls.”


	69. 68/ Approval

The rest of the week was spent soaking up every moment he possibly could with Jellybean, and Alice has joined in a few days as well. 

She had taken Jellybean shopping the day before and stayed over to watch movies with her, FP and Jughead. She felt like she was really a part of his family and she couldn't be happier, the only thing that could make it better would be having her daughters with her as well. 

"I vote you stay another week." FP suggests as he helps Jellybean pack her suitcase. 

"Daddy," Jellybean chides. "I already missed a week of school, I've gotta go back." 

"I'll homeschool you? And hey, Alice can teach English." 

Alice raises an eyebrow at him. "I may be a journalist but I'm sure I would not make a good teacher." 

Jellybean smiles. "I'll come visit again soon, don't worry. Maybe mom and I can come down in the summer, that way she can see Jughead and I can see you." 

"Yeah, I'd love that kiddo." 

"And Alice too." Jellybean adds, looking towards the woman. "If you want to." 

Alice smiles at the girl. "I'd love to. I'm looking forward to it." 

She grins at that. "Me too!" 

The sound of gravel crunching under car tires catches their attention. "And that's your mom." He turns his head towards the kitchen where Jughead is typing away on his computer. "Hey Jug, your mom's here, you wanna go say hi?" 

"Yeah, definitely." He's quickly out of his seat and heading towards the door. 

FP smiles at him and looks back at Jellybean, pulling her into a bear hug. "This was an amazing surprise, Jellybelly. I love you." 

"I love you too, dad." She looks towards Alice. "Bye Alice, it was nice meeting you, thanks for hanging out with me, I had fun." Jellybean shocks her by giving her a hug as well. 

Alice hides her shock and hugs the girl back, finding FP smiling at the two of them."No, thank you, you made it fun." 

"You ready to go, honey?" 

"Yeah, let's go." She waves goodbye to Alice once more and then she's walking outside with FP. 

"Hi baby," Gladys greets her daughter with a smile. "did you have a good time?" 

"Yeah we had a lot of fun." Jellybean tells her, walking over to give her a hug. "I missed you though." 

"I missed you too, honey." She pulls Jughead into the hug as well. "And I always miss you, you're growing like a weed." 

Jughead smiles. "You gotta come visit us more often than." 

"I already say we should come down in the summer." Jellybean says. 

"I'm sure we can definitely do that." She looks towards FP. "As long as it's okay with you?" 

"Definitely." 

"Let's go put your bags in the car." Jughead says, taking one of the obviously heavy bags from his sister. 

"Bye daddy, love you!" 

"Love you too, honey. See you soon." 

He watches as both of the kids go over to the car, putting Jellybean's bags in the trunk and laughing with each other. 

"I hope you weren't busy. I wanted to call you and let you know she was coming but she insisted it be a surprise." 

"Oh yeah, don't worry, I wasn't doing anything. Plus that was the best surprise ever." 

She smiles at him. "Well I'm glad, she misses you a lot." 

"I miss her too." He says, sad that she's leaving yet again. "I um... I should probably tell you, she met my girlfriend this week." FP tells her. 

She smirks. "Your girlfriend, huh? So that's why your so smiley." 

He blushes. "I was going to call Bean on the weekend but she showed up before then, and I know we didn't talk about it beforehand but Alice was already here when Jellybean showed up and-" 

She cuts off his nervous rambling, knowing he won't stop. "FP, it's okay, I'm not mad." 

He lets out a sigh of relief. "You're not?" 

"No, not at all. She's old enough to decide whether she's ready to meet her dad's girlfriend or not, and she decided she was. I trust her opinion, and besides, she already called me and told me about her." 

He blushes again. "Shit, she did?" 

Gladys laughs a little. "Yeah, she only said good things though, I promise. Seems like this girlfriend of yours is Jellybean approved." She pauses. "She did tell me that she's Betty's mom. How's he handling it?" 

"Surprisingly well, actually. I mean he likes to tease us but it's all out of good fun, he's not actually mad or anything. He was a little awkward at the start but he's really warmed up to the idea of us. Can't say the same for Betty though, she's been freezing Alice out." 

"Well hopefully she comes around, I don't want you to lose this girl, she clearly makes you happy. You're beaming." 

He smiles and pulls her in for a friendly hug. "Thanks Gladys," he says, his voice filled with pure joy. "Take care of yourself and Bean." 

"I will, you do the same, and don't scar our son," She warns. "Those trailer walls are thin." She teases. 

"Yeah yeah, get going." He waves to Jellybean. "Bye sweetheart, I'll talk to you soon. Love you!" 

"Sucks that they have to go again." Jughead says sadly as Gladys and Jellybean drive away. 

FP frowns and wraps an arm around his shoulder. "I know kid, but we'll visit soon. Or who knows, maybe they'll give us another surprise visit." 

Jughead smiles at that and opens the door to head inside. He walks back to the kitchen to finish what he was working on on his computer, while FP walks over to Alice. 

"Sad that she had to go, I know you miss her." 

FP nods and joins her on the couch, wrapping his arm around her. "I think we're going to plan a visit in the summer so at least it's not too far away." 

"Well since it's summer you'll be able to have an even longer visit, so that'll be nice." 

"Yeah definitely." He smiles a little. "Gladys said Jellybean called her and told her that she met you." 

Alice cringes a little. "Was she mad?" 

"No, not at all actually. She said that Jellybean only had good things to say." She grins at that. 

"Well that's nice to hear." 

"She also said that you've got the Jellybean stamp of approval." 

She smiles and leans into him. "The Jellybean stamp of approval huh? That a pretty high honour." 

"Well you've also got the FP stamp of approval." He points out. 

"You know, something tells me I already knew that." She giggles and pulls him in for a kiss. "I love you."


	70. 69/ Missing You

Betty has been purposely ignoring all of Alice's texts and calls. And they've been a daily thing. 

Part of her feels guilty for freezing her out but she also can't forgive her for keeping such a big secret from her. 

She knows where she was coming from but it still hurts that she felt she couldn't tell her. She wishes her mom would've told her, it would've been much better than the way she found out. 

She wishes she could unsee the sight of her mom and FP making out, it's definitely not something she wants to have in her memory. 

It hurts more remembering the look on her mom's face when she left. She looked so crushed and Betty hates that she's the reason. 

She's been tempted to call her but every time she picks up the phone she chickens out. She knows Alice would be thrilled to hear her voice, but she just can't bring herself to call her. 

She doesn't want to have to face the reality that Alice and FP are really in a relationship, doesn't want to know what they've been up to since she's been gone, she wants to remain blissfully unaware. 

But she also misses her mom like crazy, it's the longest they've gone without talking and there's so much Betty wants to tell her. 

Instead, she confides in Veronica more than usual, finding solace in her friend and making her promise not to talk about her mom and FP. 

_____

"What did you get for question four?" Veronica asks. She had come home with Betty after school so they could work on homework, though they've spent more time gossiping than working. 

"Forty seven." 

"Well I'm way off then, I got twelve." 

Betty laughs and snatches Veronica's notebook away. "What the hell did you do to get twelve? That's not even in the right ballpark." 

Veronica takes back the notebook with a pout. "Hey, leave me and my nonexistent math skills alone." 

Betty rolls her eyes fondly and moves on to the next question. "I like your nails by the way." 

Veronica feels her face heat up. "Oh thanks, I got them done a few days ago." 

"I totally would've came along if I knew you were going. We could've gone shopping too." 

"I was going to invite you, but I didn't think you'd want to come." Veronica admits. 

Betty sighs as she realizes why. "You went with my mom didn't you?" 

She nods. "Yeah. Her, my mom and Jellybean." 

Betty's eyebrow perks up. "Jellybean? As in, Jughead's little sister Jellybean." 

"Yeah, I guess she showed up for a surprise visit. FP got called into work so he asked your mom if she could watch her. She’s a cool kid actually." 

"Did my mom talk about him?" 

"I thought you didn't want me to talk about their relationship in front of you." 

Betty cringes at the word relationship. "Well normally yes, but considering she's met his daughter and is spending time with her, I have to assume they've become a lot more serious." 

"We all had dinner together." Veronica admits and Betty nods sadly. "They're actually really sweet together Betty. I know it's hard for you to accept it but I haven't seen her this happy in a long time, she's practically glowing. And so is he. They make such a good pair." 

"I just don't get it, out of all the people in Riverdale she ends up dating my ex-boyfriend's dad? I mean, what if Juggie and I want to get back together? That'll be so weird!" 

"It's not like you'd be related or anything." 

"Well I know that, I know how biology works, it's just... I don't know." She flops down onto her back with a sigh. "I'm glad she's happy, I just wish she was happy with someone else, you know?" 

"I get it, B. I wasn't thrilled when my mom told me she was seeing Fred, and I mean you saw how fast that relationship went, one minute he was staying over at our place a few nights a week and the next we were moving into his and I all of a sudden had a step-brother." She pauses. "And as weird and sudden as it was, I haven't seen my mom this happy since before the divorce." 

Betty's quiet for a moment. "My mom's really happy?" 

"The happiest. And Jughead said they're not actually as all over each other as he thought they would be, he said it isn't really that awkward or anything anymore." She tells her, hoping to convince her to talk to Alice again. "You should at least give them a chance. 

Betty nods and sits up, reaching for her textbook again. "We should probably finish our homework." 

Veronica nods, sad that her efforts failed. 

Betty's mind is filled with thoughts however. Maybe her mom and FP being together isn't as bad as she thought. 

Maybe she overreacted.


	71. 70/ I’ve Had The Time Of My Life

The bell above the door chimes as Alice, FP and Jughead enter the diner. Pop smiles warmly at them. "No Jellybean today?" 

"No, she went back to Toledo a couple days ago." FP tells him. 

"That's a shame, it was so nice seeing her again." 

"Believe me, she was excited to come here, she said no place in Toledo beats Pop's." 

The older man smiles proudly at that. "Well I'm honoured. What can I get for you?" 

"Can I get a cheeseburger with fries and onion rings, and a root beer, please?" Jughead orders. He turns to Alice and FP. "I'm going to go grab us a booth." 

"What would you like, babe?" FP asks Alice. 

"Veggie burger with fries and an iced tea, please." 

Pop jots down the order and looks up at FP. "And for you?" 

"I'll get a cheeseburger, onion rings and an iced tea as well. And can I also get a chocolate sundae?" He looks over at Alice. "Thought we could have some dessert too." 

She smiles at him, curling her arm around his. "I like that idea." 

"Coming right up." 

"Thanks Pop." 

He looks at the two of them, both so obviously smitten with one another. "Can I just say that I'm really glad you two found each other? You make a great match." 

Alice blushes. "Thank you, Pop. I'm glad we found each other too." 

"I'm just glad you aren't hiding it anymore." FP raises an eyebrow at him. "I've known for months." He explains, seeing how confused they are. 

"How did you find out?" 

He lets out a laugh. "The smile on Alices face every time she came in while you were working, the amount of times I'd see you two in one of the booths towards the back during your lunch break, and just the way you look at each other like you're the only people in the room. It wasn't exactly rocket science." 

FP's cheeks turn pink. "Why didn't you say anything?" 

"I figured you were hiding it for a reason, I didn't want to out you two when you clearly weren't ready. Plus it was kind of cute seeing you two all googly eyed over each other. You've clearly got something special, don't let go of that." Alice and FP smile at each other. 

"We don't plan to." FP says confidently. "Come on, let's go keep Jug company." 

The three of them eat their meal in peace, talking and laughing with one another, it feels strangely natural, which is something Jughead hasn't expected when he found out about his dad and Alice. He had expected it to be awkward forever but he's grown quite fond of the woman, he likes seeing his dad so happy. 

The bell above the door catches Alice's attention and she freezes when she sees a blonde ponytail. "Oh my God." She mutters quietly. 

"What's wrong?" FP asks, concerned with whatever has her frozen in place. 

"Betty." It comes out just above a whisper in her shocked state, and she just stares. She hasn't seen or talked to her daughter in nearly a month, so she doesn't quite know what to do when she sees her standing at the counter. 

"You should go talk to her." FP encourages. 

She shakes her head, eyes wet with tears that she refuses to let fall. "I can't. She clearly wants nothing to do with me, the last thing I want is for her to feel forced to talk to me." 

"Maybe it'll turn out better than you think, maybe seeing each other face to face will be good for you." 

Betty turns her head, looking around the diner as she waits for her order and she freezes when her eyes land on her mom. She stares for a moment, both of them just silently aching to talk to each other. Alice gives her a small smile which Betty returns, much to her surprise, and then she turns away again. 

"Did you see that, FP?" Alice asks him excitedly. He smiles, she's so cute to him. 

Betty thanks Pop and takes her milkshake, heading towards the door. Alice frowns when she sees that she's planning to leave, she was hoping she'd stay. 

Betty pauses, staring down at her feet for a moment. She turns slowly in their direction and Alice grows hopeful. 

She walks over shyly, playing with the straw in her to go cup. "Can I sit?" 

Alice nods. "Of course." 

The two teens stare at each other awkwardly as Betty sits down next to him. 

"How are you?" Alice asks after a moment. 

"I'm good. You?" 

"I'm good. Better now." 

Betty smiles a little. 

It falls silent again and FP awkwardly clears his throat. "Why don't Jug and I give you two a minute?" He suggests, starting to move out of the booth. 

Betty reaches for Jughead's hand, stopping him from getting up. "No, it's okay. You can both stay." 

"You sure?" FP questions. "I don't mind giving you and your mom a little time to catch up." 

"No really, I don't mind. I want to talk to all of you." Betty tells him. 

FP seems surprised by the statement but sits back down anyway, inconspicuously taking Alice's hand under the table; wanting to offer her some comfort without making Betty uncomfortable. 

"Is there anything specific you want to talk about?" Alice asks. "Any questions or... topics?" It's all so awkward. She's been thinking over and over what she wants to say to Betty but it feels like every thought she's ever had has fallen out of her brain. 

She thinks on it for a moment. "Veronica told me you've been spending time with Jellybean." 

Alice nods. "She came by for a surprise visit last week." 

"Is she here?" 

She shakes her head. "She went home a couple days ago." 

"I take it she took the news of you two well? Probably a lot better than I did." 

"You have your reasons for being upset. They're valid reasons." Alice assures her. "I'm sorry you found out how you did, that isn't at all how I wanted you to find out." 

"How were you planning to tell me?" Betty asks. 

"We were going to sit you both down and explain to you what's been going on." Alice tells her. 

"Which is?" 

Alice looks towards FP, silently asking him for help. "Well, um, Alice and I met a while ago-" 

"Yeah mom said it was after the divorce was finalized." 

He nods. "Yeah, it was. And um, well, I don't really know how to put it in a way that won't make you fee weird but it was supposed to just be a one time thing." Both of the kids cringe. 

"But I was the one who suggested we keep it going on, I couldn't stop thinking about him." Alice adds, giving him a smile. 

"So you've been dating this whole time?" 

"No... not exactly." Alice says. "We only recently started an official relationship." 

"So what I'm hearing is, you two had a friends with benefits type arrangement?" Betty asks, cringing at the mention. 

FP nods. "To put it bluntly, yes." 

"When did it become more?" Jughead asks the question now and Betty looks to them both for an answer. 

"I told her I loved her at Fred and Hermione's wedding." FP admits, smiling a little at the memory. 

"Mom? Did you say it back?" 

Alice shakes her head. "I couldn't. I mean, deep down I knew that I did love him too, but I just couldn't say it." 

"Why not?" 

She lets out a sigh. "I don't know, honestly. I had felt guilty about our being together ever since we found out about you two. I guess I just thought that if I admitted how I was really feeling, it would mess everything up. And it was so good between us, we were living in a happy little bubble, I didn't want to ruin that." 

"I don't understand, why would admitting how you feel ruin anything? Wouldn't it make you guys stronger?" 

Alice is quiet so the kids look to FP for clarification. "We were worried that when we told you two about us, you guys would be mad and we'd have to end things." 

"Oh." Betty says quietly. 

"Instead, I lost you." Alice says sadly. "I really didn't mean to hurt you, sweetheart. I had no idea FP was Jughead's dad until the night you invited them over for dinner." 

"That was when you found out?" Betty seems shocked by that. "You did a good job playing it off then, I thought you had never even met." 

"We ended things that night," FP says. "But I couldn't let her go that easy so I came back a few days later and told her I didn’t want to end it.” 

Betty smiles a little. “Sounds like it’s always been more than just friends with benefits.” 

Alice and FP both let out a surprised laugh. “Yeah, I guess now that look back on it, I’ve always had feelings for you.” FP says. “I think I knew since that first night I met you in the bar that you were something special.” 

“It must of been fate.” Alice says, smiling softly. “I knew too, I just wasn’t going to be the one to admit it.” FP smiles and gives her hand a squeeze. 

“You two really do make each other happy, huh?” Betty’s surprised to see her mom so blatantly happy and in love. She hasn’t seen her like this in years. “I’m still not one hundred percent okay with it, but seeing you two together has put a lot of things in perspective for me.” 

Alice perks up, hopeful that Betty is actually coming around to the idea of her and FP. “It has?” 

She nods. “You’re practically glowing, mom. I’d hate to be the reason you lose the person who makes you that happy.” 

“Oh, Betty.” Alice reaches over to take her hands. “Please, if you ever feel uncomfortable about FP and I’s relationship, come and talk to us. The last thing we want is for either of you to feel uncomfortable because of us.” 

“It’s honestly not that bad,” Jughead tells her. “I mean it was a little awkward at first, but it’s surprisingly natural now. Plus, your mom’s a good cook.” 

Betty laughs fondly. “Yeah, she is.” 

“So, we’re okay? You’re not that mad at me anymore?” 

“No, we’re okay.” Betty assures her, watching as Alice let’s out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. She laughs. “Come here.” She steps out of the booth and opens her arms to hug her mom. 

Alice holds her tight, savouring the moment. It’s been agony thinking that she had ruined her relationship with Betty forever, but things seem to be okay now. Maybe not perfect yet, but they’re okay and that’s all she could ask for. 

“I’m glad you’re okay with us, Betty. It means a lot to us.” FP says, smiling warmly. 

“Just don’t hurt her, otherwise we’ll have some problems.” 

He chuckles, curling his arm around Alice who leans in close to his side. “Believe me, I have nothing but good intentions. I love her with all my heart.” 

Betty smiles at that. “In all seriousness, thank you for making her so happy. I was worried she would be a mess after the divorce but she’s been so giddy and smiley since she met you, even though I didn’t know you were the reason. So, thank you for taking care of her and making her smile.” 

He grins. “It’s my pleasure.” 

Alice chuckles and turns her head to kiss him softly. 

Jughead shifts closer to Betty and lowers his voice. “Don’t worry, you get used to it.” 

She smiles. “It’s kind of sweet actually.” 

“There is something we want to talk to you two about.” FP starts. 

“Are you having a baby?” Jughead turns his nose up at the thought. 

“Oh no, definitely not.” Alice answers. “We’ve already had that discussion, don’t worry.” 

“No, what we wanted to talk to you two about is, if in the future you two want to get back together, we don’t want you to feel like you can’t because of us.” FP tells them. “There’s no reason you two can’t be together just because we are. No one is related, and it wouldn’t bother us if you decided to rekindle your relationship. And if you decide not to, that’s alright too.” 

“We want to keep an open line of communication.” Alice says. “If anything is bothering you, please come and talk to us so we can discuss it. We want you two to be as comfortable as possible with us.” 

“I only have one request.” Betty says. 

“Name it.” 

“Please don’t be like Fred and Hermione, making out anywhere and everywhere. It’s gross when they do it and it would be gross if you do it.” 

“Oh I’m on board with you, the amount of times I’ve turned away only to find them with their tongues down each other’s throats when I look back, is way too much.” 

“Well then I think, we’re all going to be just fine.” Betty says. 

Alice and FP smile wide. “I’m glad, honey. I’m so happy you’re not mad at me anymore.” 

“So... is it okay if I come home?” 

Alice nods her head immediately. “Of course it is, I’d love nothing more.” 

“I love you, mom.” 

“I love you too, honey. So much.” 

Jughead moves to slide out of the booth. “I’m going to go get some ice cream, anyone want anything?” 

Alice and FP shake their heads but Betty steps out of the booth as well, deciding to give the adults a moment together. “I’ll come with you.” She tells him, and the two walk over to the counter. 

“That went a lot better than I expected it to.” Alice says, surprised. 

“I know, I’m glad things are okay now. I hated seeing you so stressed about yours and Betty’s relationship, I’m glad she’s coming home.” 

“Me too. And she’s okay with us, I honestly wasn’t expecting that.” 

“Neither was I, but I’m glad she is because I don’t think I could be without you again, you’ve got me hooked.” 

“Ditto. There’s no one I’d rather be with.” She smiles at him, stroking his cheek with her hand. “I love you.” 

He grins. “I’ll never get tired of hearing that.” He kisses her softly, feeling his heart skip a beat at the thought of kissing her every day for the rest of his life. “I love you so much, Alice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is it.  
> Thank you for all the love and support you’ve shown me on this fic, it truly means the world to me.


End file.
